


Bite Me (Make Me Yours)

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, Aftercare, Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Minato, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Like, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Obito, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Power Bottom, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Topping from the Bottom, heat - Freeform, holy shit there's a lot of sex, no beta we die like men, there's so much smut, tons of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Is it possible to have more than one mate? Kakashi knows he wants to be with Obito, knows it deep in his bones, but he can't stop thinking about the man that helped him through rut.Featuring Alpha!Kakashi, AlphaAlpha!Minato, and surprise, Omega!Obito.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 81
Kudos: 430





	1. A Rough Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Kakashi goes through a rough first rut. Minato is there to help him through it, able to offer physical relief, but unable to offer the thing Kakashi really needs: Obito. 
> 
> I really wanted to write more smut _so I did._

The two teams are nearly at Konoha’s gates when Kakashi causes trouble for the fifth time that mission. Minato can smell it starting before anything actually happens. Kakashi’s scent is like oil on water to him, thick and viscous, powerful for someone so young, and like oil, it only takes the smallest spark from another Alpha to set things off.

“Sage, not _again_. Fucking handle it ‘till we’re in the village, Hatake!”

“Ugh. Dude, you’re leaking all over the place.”

“Do you need some suppressants, Kakashi?” Rin asks softly, trying to diffuse the situation before it can get out of hand. “I’ve got some spare pills…”

Kakashi ignores the Beta’s gentle suggestion and snorts, clearly irritated.

The restless energy is reflected in the scent pouring out from every pore like an open wound. It’s making the whole group edgy, reactive. The two Alphas traveling with them are clearly riled at the pheromones flooding the air. The rest of their group, all Betas except the Hokage, instinctively fall back a few paces, showing submission automatically by creating distance and giving space. It divides them cleanly, with the Alphas running in front and Betas following behind.

He’s got to work on controlling his scent, Minato thinks as he turns around to address the issue.

“Kakashi. Can you mask it?”

“Yes, sir.”

The smell vanishes, mostly. There’s still traces of it on the air but enough of it is contained that no one says anything else and they continue toward the village in a more cohesive group unit.

It’s been like this ever since Kakashi hit puberty. He presented as an Alpha nearly three months ago. The days since his presentation have been a test of Minato’s great gulf of patience. Kakashi doesn’t seem to care that flaunting his scent can be seen as confrontational. Other Alphas have tried to talk to him but so far only Minato, the highest ranking Alpha in the village, has been able to keep him in line, and even that is beginning to wear thin as Kakashi approaches his first rut.

With adrenaline pumping in his veins it must be difficult for Kakashi to see the logic in reigning in his scent. The instinct to mate, to give in and find a submissive Beta or Omega to slake his baser impulses, must be nearly overwhelming.

Minato feels for him. He really does. He’s been there, after all.

But letting his guard down completely is as good as spitting on the other Alpha’s toes. Alpha pheromones are, at their base level, territorial. Just flaunting your scent is the same as walking around with your dick out.

Somehow, for all his prodigious aptitude, this concept hasn’t sunk in to his youngest student yet. Minato has already had to diffuse three confrontations with older Alphas that Kakashi didn’t quite provoke, but did absolutely nothing to de-escalate on his own.

If things keep on this way, one day he’s going to inadvertently pick a fight with an Alpha that he can’t win, and things will get ugly.

Minato sighs to himself and hopes Kakashi will see reason.

They’re arriving at the gates when the air goes pungent once again.

This time one of the older Alphas snaps.

“That’s it!”

Kakashi is snagged by the front of his shirt and dragged clean off his feet. He squints slightly at the other man.

“Get your hands off of me.”

If anything, even more of Kakashi’s scent unfurls. It’s like a wave crashing over the group. The Betas wince back, uncomfortable. The smell is strong enough it almost seems to have physical form. Even Minato wrinkles his nose. The other Alphas have much less control, reacting by bearing their teeth which drop into fangs, nails growing into claws, pupils dilating, and chakra levels spiking high.

“You little shit!”

“That’s it, I’ve _had_ it with your arrogance, Hatake!”

A skirmish breaks out. There’s a yell, and three thuds, and a flash of silver as Kakashi moves, a blur in the air. The other Alphas hit the ground, one dropped on his back, the other with his face shoved into the dirt, and the younger Alpha standing over the both of them, radiating satisfaction edged with pride.

“It’s not arrogance if I’m just that good,” he says as he drops the jacket from his fist.

“Kakashi. That’s _enough_.”

A violent twitch goes through Kakashi’s shoulders at the Hokage’s voice. He freezes in place.

There’s a pressure beneath those words, subtle but present, like the deep roll of thunder that announces a coming summer storm, that makes every shinobi present shudder. The Alphas on the ground roll over a bit to offer their necks, and both Rin and Obito find themselves staring straight down at the ground, not daring to look up.

This is the voice of the man at the top of the food chain. The undisputed ruler of them all.

Minato is the youngest Kage for a reason.

All it takes is for Minato to speak once, firmly, commanding, and Kakashi knows he’s overstepped. The silver-haired jounin drops his gaze to the ground and kneels immediately. His scent recedes and the pheromones disappear from the air quickly as the teenager restrains himself. His voice is tight when he speaks.

“I’m sorry, Sensei. I lost control for a bit. It won’t happen again.”

“People are looking to you as a reflection of this village,” the Lord Fourth says, his voice losing that looming echo as he turns away. “You’re my student, Kakashi. Do better.”

Everyone waits until he starts walking away to even dare to look up.

Obito lets out a long sigh of relief and collapses flat on his back. “What a pain. Why are you such an asshole now a days, you jerk? You made Sensei use his Alpha Voice,” he complains from the dirt.

“Get over it,” Kakashi grunts as he stands, dusting off his knees. “You’ve heard it before.”

“You’re an Alpha, too, though,” Obito argues. “It doesn’t affect you like me and Rin-chan. You have no idea what it does to us!”

“You’d understand better if you were a Beta, Kakashi-kun,” Rin says softly, agreeing with Obito for once. “It’s not bad but it’s impossible to do anything but obey.”

“Don’t bother trying to reason with him,” one of the other Alphas snorts as Kakashi starts to walk away. “He’s like this because he’s in pre-rut.”

Rin covers her nose as Kakashi stalks past with hands clenched into fists by his side.

“He certainly smells like he’s pre-rut,” she agrees once he’s stormed off. “But he’s young to truly go into rut.”

“He presented already, didn’t he? He can go into rut any time after that. First one’s always a bitch.”

“You two are Betas, right?”

Obito says nothing when Rin nods at the Alpha’s question. He hasn’t presented yet but he’s almost one-hundred percent sure he’s a Beta, too. He doesn’t have the right temperament to be an Alpha. He hasn’t had any of the usual pre-presentation symptoms of being an Omega, either, so he’s already mentally assigned himself Beta status, despite not presenting, and doesn’t protest when he gets lumped in with others.

The Konoha ninja sighs and glances off in the direction Kakashi has disappeared.

“Look, I don’t know if your teacher has talked to you about it yet, but definitely don’t be alone with that guy for the next few days.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, don’t be alone with Hatake.”

Obito’s brow furrows. “You think he’d try to hurt us?”

“Judging by today alone, he’s going to have a hell of a first rut,” the Alpha says bluntly, arms crossed over his chest.

Rin blushes and twirls a stray brown lock of hair.

“Aren’t Betas able to help Alphas through rut?”

The Alpha snorts.

“Oh, sure. It’s one method. Better an Omega, but as far as I know, all the registered Omegas in Konoha have mates already or are on suppressants. Betas can help an Alpha through rut but considering Hatake’s attitude and energy, he’ll just end up hurting you. Better let him suffer through it on his own.”

Obito grits his teeth. He doesn’t want to be anywhere near Kakashi when he’s in rut, but Rin seems so eager to ‘help’ him. It makes his stomach turn a bit. Even so, he doesn’t like the way the Alpha is looking down his nose at their teammate.

“Kakashi’s an asshole, but… People talk, y’know? The first rut is rough. No one should have to go through it alone. Right?”

The Alpha regards him with something like pity.

“Look, kid, your heart’s in the right place, but let me spell it out, for the both of you: Stay. Away. From. Him. He’s gonna be out of his mind on hormones that elevate his aggression and stimulate his possessiveness. He’ll be stripped of the person you think you know and brought down to just instinct, and that instinct is gonna drive him to conquer and lay claim. Even though you’re his teammates, you’re just Betas, and he won’t be holding back. It won’t be pretty.”

Rin’s lip trembles a bit but the Alpha shakes his head firmly, and her expression crumbles. She darts off with tears in her eyes.

Obito calls after her but he’s ignored. The Alpha sighs again and scratches the back of his head.

“Aw, crap. I didn’t mean to scare her.”

“No, that’s not it. She’s got a crush on him.”

“Even better,” the Alpha groans. “Look, Uchiha, do me a solid and stick with her. There’s no way Hatake won’t go out of control. Even if she thinks she wants to help him, he’ll end up being rougher than she’s ready for, especially if she’s never had sex. It’s not really my business, but I couldn’t stand it if that little bastard hurts her and blames it on being in rut.”

Obito swallows loudly.

“He wouldn’t.”

The Alpha gives him a suffering expression.

“My first rut, I nearly ruptured my girlfriend’s cervix, and we’d been having sex for two years before that. I don’t have half the aggression coming off that kid. He’s seriously gonna hurt someone.”

He’s suddenly talking to air because Obito has torn off after Rin.

+

Obito has never run so fast before in his life. It’s not like he expects to run up on Kakashi pulling Rin’s clothes off in the middle of the street, lost out of his mind in full-swing rut, but he bolts after her all the same.

He hasn’t had time to examine his feelings about Rin ever since Kakashi’s presentation. Ever since his rival-friend turned Alpha he’s been impossible to ignore, even though Obito has been sweet on Rin since they were children.

Something about the thought of Kakashi putting his hands on her, taking her, claiming her, lights a fire in Obito’s gut.

He can’t let that happen.

“I won’t let it happen,” Obito mutters as he spots Rin up ahead, and moves.

Rin is just catching up with Kakashi when Obito barrels up to them.

“Rin-chan!”

“Ah, Obito! I was just going to…”

Kakashi spins on heel and gives his two teammates an annoyed look. Both Rin and Obito wince back a bit; he’s begun to lose control over his smell again. The scent is strong on the air, like suddenly spraying perfume or cologne directly into your face. It makes their eyes water a bit.

“What do you want?”

Obito grits his teeth.

“P-phuh… reel it in, Bakashi! I can’t even think when you stink so much.”

“Woah… Kakashi, it’s, it’s really strong. Should you be outside right now?”

The jounin glares at them both.

“If it’s so unbearable to you, then just get out of here.”

The scent thickens. _That Alpha was right_ , Obito thinks a bit miserably as he covers his mouth to breathe. The other teenager is definitely in pre-rut. Kakashi is close enough that his pheromones seem to fill the entire street. Obito nearly chokes on it, so heavy in the air. Rin takes two steps back but Obito steps forward, eyes watering and scowling fiercely.

“Dude! You reek. You gotta get home, you’re gonna go into rut any fucking second! Rin’s right, you shouldn’t be outside like this.”

“I don’t smell that bad,” Kakashi argues, and there’s an edge of a growl to his voice.

“It’s _foul_ ,” Obito says through his hand, which is covering his nose and mouth.

“Kakashi-kun, you do smell pretty strongly,” Rin says a bit timidly. “It’s not bad but it’s powerful.”

“You’re too nice, Rin-chan. It’s pungent.”

There’s a sharp snort, and suddenly both Obito and Rin are assaulted by Kakashi’s Alpha pheromones, full blast. It’s like he’s stopped trying to control his scent at all. The smell, which was strong before, becomes overpowering. Rin chokes a bit, taking two shaky steps back. Obito feels his knees go out, dropping flat onto his ass in the street.

Kakashi himself is standing his ground, hands balled into fists at his side. His shoulders are stiff and his face his grim. He looks irritated, but his scent betrays him; he’s definitely going into rut. He might not be controlling his scent because apparently it’s taking every ounce of his self-restraint to control his body.

Obito tries to moves but all the strength has gone out of him. He curses and manages to at least lift his head to offer a glare at his Alpha teammate.

“What the fuck, Kakashi!”

“Ka-Kakashi-kun,” Rin stutters, trembling and not bothering to suppress it, “P-p-please… your scent…”

“That’s all you guys have said, ever since I presented,” Kakashi says, voice deceptively soft. His balled fists and tight tone are the only clues to his frustration, his face above the mask mostly devoid of emotion. “I stink. I smell. I reek. You have no idea how uncomfortable it is, how difficult it is to keep it inside.”

Rin tries to say something in response, but the second she breathes in she chokes, and goes to coughing. The air is literally flooded with Kakashi’s pheromones.

“Sensei said after my rut things will calm down. That it’ll be easier to control.”

“So fucking go home and take care of it,” Obito nearly snarls. “Stop fucking walking around like this! It’s unbearable!”

Kakashi looks down at him.

“Did you pay any attention in class, idiot? You can’t just jerk off during rut. That’s not enough. You’ve got to have sex to get through it.” Despite himself, his tone gets harsher as he continues. “You really think I’m so eager to go jump some stranger, just to get my body back under control?”

Obito bites his tongue. Clearly, Kakashi isn’t in the mood to receive advice.

Then he thinks on Kakashi’s exact words. Kakashi is all about focus and self-mastery. It would kill him, Obito realizes, to be so out of sync with himself like this. The effects of his own hormones make it impossible to react the way he’s used to, with laser-focus and lethal precision. He probably hates it as much as they do, Obito thinks. Maybe more. Because he’s the one so used to being in control of his own body, of that unshakable self discipline, and now he can’t. Now he’s struggling to contain a part of himself that is wild and untamed. Of course Kakashi would detest the idea that to regain mastery of himself he has to lose himself.

He’s so distracted with the thought that he doesn’t sense Rin screwing up her courage beside him.

“Can I… Kakashi-kun, I don’t want to impose, but… I’m not a stranger to you.”

Obito stares at her.

Kakashi doesn’t respond except the near imperceptible narrowing of his eyes.

Rin swallows and pushes on.

“I’m a Beta, and… I’ve liked you for some time, Kakashi-kun. So it wouldn’t be a hardship for me to help you through rut. If you want.”

Those words hit Obito like a ton of bricks.

He’s imagining it, all of a sudden: Rin giving herself to Kakashi, rolling over and presenting for him, submitting to him, arching underneath him.

Something visceral, primal, in the very depths of his soul, reacts violently to this image and he’s scrambling to his feet with wide eyes.

“Rin. You can’t.”

Kakashi hasn’t said no, though.

Obito is breathing hard. He tries to calm his heart down but it’s hammering in his chest. Rin can’t do this. She can’t be with Kakashi. It’s not right. She’s not supposed to be with him. But he can’t say that so he fishes for something, anything, to make her see reason.

“Rin, remember what the other Alpha said? First ruts are rough—he might end up hurting you!”

“I remember,” Rin says, quiet but confident. “And I’m the team medic. I can handle it, Obito.”

Obito shakes his head. It’s wrong. He can’t articulate precisely how but he just knows. Rin isn’t supposed to be with Kakashi. But she’s made her decision and her confession, and they don’t wait long for Kakashi to speak.

“No.”

Rin wilts. Obito lets out a long breath of relief.

“But, with the state you’re in,” Rin starts weakly, only to wince as Kakashi levels her with a look full of vitriol.

“Rin, there’s a _really good_ chance you’ll get pregnant,” Kakashi says bluntly. “I won’t take that risk with you.”

The brown-haired Beta can’t take any more. She sobs, once, and sprints away.

“Bastard,” Obito grumbles, getting to his feet. “Did you have to put it that way?”

Kakashi just shrugs.

“It’s true.”

He hasn’t pulled his pheromones back in. Obito wonders if he can any more. It’s difficult to think with the heavy scent flooding his every breath. Obito realizes maybe standing wasn’t the smartest idea as the muscles in his legs threaten to give out again.

Then he’s walking. There’s a hand steering him by the shoulder.

It’s Kakashi, he realizes belatedly as they stumble through the streets in the direction of the jounin’s apartment.

“Wha… woah. Hey, what’s up?”

The silver-haired boy doesn’t answer. Just leads him by the shoulder, keeps taking steady steps, with his fingers curled down over Obito’s shoulder, steering them forward. Obito fumbles for control but between the strong Alpha scent spread out in the air and Kakashi’s silent march he finds it difficult to shake the other boy off. He finally succeeds as Kakashi lets go of his shoulder to grab his apartment keys.

“What’s your problem?”

Kakashi looks at him like he’s an idiot.

“You’re a Beta, Obito. Isn’t it obvious?”

“Nothing’s obvious, asshole! You just dragged me here without saying anything!”

“You can’t get pregnant.”

Obito blinks. His jaw drops.

He can’t be serious.

Kakashi rolls his eyes and unlocks his door.

He walks in. When he realizes Obito isn’t following him, is still standing outside his door with both feet planted flat on the floor, with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, he huffs impatiently and growls.

“Get in here already, unless you want me to fuck you out there on the street.”

Instead of following him obediently Obito snaps out of his stupor.

In an instant, disbelief is replaced by blind rage.

He surges forward and Kakashi’s head jerks to one side as Obito’s fist smashes into his face.

The silver-haired jounin hits the ground with a dazed expression. He raises a hand slowly, in utter disbelief, to test his dislocated jaw. There’s shock in his eyes as he looks up at Obito’s trembling shoulders from his position laid out on his back on the floor of his apartment.

“You hit me.”

Obito says nothing, teeth grinding together. He ignores Kakashi and walks out of the apartment.

Kakashi is a half-step behind him, as he scrambles up to his feet after Obito, still holding his jaw. It aches when he jogs after the Beta.

“Where are you going?”

His teammate turns on heel and Kakashi is shocked at the look of the other boy.

Obito is _livid_.

Despite being an Alpha, Kakashi takes a step back.

“What? Did you think I would just roll over for you? Do you really think all Betas just want to give it up for any Alpha that asks them to? I’ve got news for you, Bakashi: Even though I’m a Beta, I’m still me! Uchiha Obito! And if you think I’m just gonna follow you around because you’re an Alpha and I’m a Beta, you’re a bigger idiot than I ever imagined!”

“Obito,” Kakashi starts, but Obito isn’t finished.

“That’s _it_ , isn’t it? You don’t even care that it’s _me_ , do you? You just want some Beta guy that you can’t knock up to get you through rut!”

There are tears in Obito’s eyes, because of course Obito’s crying. So close to rut, his instincts slam into him like a brick wall. Kakashi is strangely overwhelmed in that moment as his nose picks up the salty scent of Obito’s tears on the air. He’s made Obito cry before but he somehow feels worse about it this time.

It’s more personal, somehow.

Like he’s failed at something _big_.

But before he can dissect the feeling Obito continues shouting at him.

“ _Screw you_ , Hatake! I thought we were _friends_! But I’m not even a _person_ to you! You didn’t consider if I’d want to be your partner or not! You just dragged me here to get your hormones in order.”

Obito scrubs at his eyes and drags his goggles down over his face. He looks like he’s going to run, but Kakashi can’t have that, because while it’s callous, Obito is completely correct. He did lead him here with the intent of getting through his rut with the other boy. He still needs Obito. Obito can’t leave.

“Obito, wait…”

“Don’t touch me,” Obito snarls, dipping under Kakashi’s outstretched hand and leaping out of Kakashi’s range. “Keep your fucking hands off of me!”

Anger courses through Kakashi. The way Obito is avoiding him, rejecting him, sparks something inside his gut. He’s an Alpha. No one should be able to tell him no. Especially not an unmated Beta, like Obito.

He’s already struggling to control himself but the frustration from the way Obito isn’t cooperating with him snaps the last of his self restraint. He lunges, headed straight for the other boy with the intent to kick his ass to remind him who’s on top.

Obito snarls as they clash. Kakashi uses his momentum and a quick kick to unbalance them, sending them both sprawling onto the ground. Obito doesn’t take being thrown onto his back lightly. He’s a jumble of wildly flailing limbs beneath Kakashi, arms swinging, legs kicking, even resisting with his teeth. He won’t go down without a fight.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kakashi contemplates knocking him out and dragging him in unconscious so he can do what he needs to do. But something about that method is wrong to his hormone-addled brain, so he trashes it instantly. He needs Obito under him, submitting to him _willfully_ , somehow. He knows it in his guts, even as Obito rages beneath him, all furious indignation.

“ _Get off of me_!”

Kakashi ducks, dodging an elbow strike. He catches Obito’s arm in his hand and twists it. The other boy bites down on a cry of pain.

Somehow, the muffled sound feels like a knife in Kakashi’s gut.

He stops what he’s doing, crouched over Obito’s body, pinning him against the ground, against his will, holding him down and not letting go. Obito is still resisting but it’s clearly futile. Kakashi’s pheromones are too strong and Obito isn’t an Alpha, so instinct is culling his efforts. There’s a fire in his eyes, though, and tears leaking out over his cheeks.

_This is where he’s supposed to be,_ Kakashi thinks with a stab of satisfaction. _This is how it’s supposed to go._

So why does it feel **wrong**?

He’s got Obito beneath him. That part’s right. It should be easy, now, with the other boy underneath him. He knows physically he’s supposed to take comfort inside Obito, inside… Well. Inside of him. All he’s got to do is get rid of their pants and everything will be better.

But he can’t do it.

What’s wrong with him?

There’s no warning.

No sound to announce the sudden arrival of the force that stops him.

There’s just sensation, and a thought, a feeling, one clear all-encompassing command that assaults him with the urge to **submit**.

Kakashi’s world turns sideways.

Submit.

He’s aware that his cheek is pressing into the ground, that his face is pushing into the floor.

Submit.

His entire body is pressed into the ground.

Submit.

His legs feel warm, and wet. He’s pissed himself.

He blinks, trying to swim against the feeling that’s flooded his senses and thrown all cognitive function out the window, but the overwhelming sensation, like a force of nature, as though gravity has suddenly increased exponentially, is impossible to fight against.

Kakashi sinks, face on the floor, shoulders shuddering, limbs trembling, and submits to the feeling.

He hears the sound of Obito groaning somewhere close by. But he can’t see him.

Why can’t he see Obito?

It comes, eventually, that it’s because there’s a hand at the base of his neck, heavy, powerful but not forceful, simply holding his face in the dirt. There’s weight and heat that indicates someone is sitting on his back.

“Obito,” Sensei’s voice says flatly, “Go home.”

Kakashi struggles to breathe.

Not because the Lord Fourth is crushing his windpipe, but because of the other man’s pheromones, and his _presence_.

Minato Namikaze, he remembers with a sudden vehemence, is the Hokage for a **reason**.

“Yes, Alpha,” Obito’s voice says numbly.

“ _Good boy_ ,” Minato says gently, a sliver of his familiar tenor sneaking in around the deep commanding tone of his Alpha Voice.

Kakashi wonders if anyone has ever been able to deny Minato-sensei when he uses that voice. As the sound of Obito’s footsteps die away, he sincerely doubts it.

The next few seconds are something of a blur. Kakashi realizes he’s being dragged to his feet. He’s aware that they’re moving into his apartment, but between Sensei’s disappointed voice and the roar of hormones in his head, Kakashi can’t think straight. He hates that Sensei is disappointed in him but his body is telling him to go after Obito and chase him down.

He can’t do it, though, with Sensei right there blocking the door and flooding his apartment with his smell.

Sensei is speaking. Kakashi should be listening but his guts are _roiling_ with arousal. He’s caught between the intrinsic need to show submission, to bow his neck and submit before the overwhelming pheromones filling his apartment and the tightening in his pants. His pants are damp from where he’s wet himself, his boxers uncomfortable as his body begins to ache with desire.

He wants to come.

He _needs_ to come.

He tries not to think about how he’s getting hard just from existing, and how it’s happening right in front of his teacher.

The embarrassment unfortunately isn’t strong enough to stop his erection.

Kakashi awkwardly shifts on his feet in an attempt to hide it.

“Kakashi? Are you paying attention?”

“No, sir,” Kakashi grits out through clenched teeth. His fangs ache. His whole body hurts. He wants to touch himself, and the thought is so appealing he almost goes for it, right in front of the Lord Fourth. It’s a miracle that he manages to haul his mind out of the whirl of hormone-driven desire to get off.

Fuck. He’s held off too long.

“ _Sensei_ ,” he says, unable to hold back a whine. Minato glances at him once.

“Ah. You’re in rut.”

Kakashi can’t stop the heat rising to his cheeks. _It’s normal_ , he tells himself. Completely natural and totally normal. Every Alpha goes into rut. It’s not something to be embarrassed about.

It is a _little_ embarrassing to be in such a state in front of Sensei.

“Yeah. I think… I definitely am.”

His throat is getting hot. He’s already got a blush on both his cheeks. Soon he’ll be lost to the need for sex, the urgent, animal instinct to find release, and Sensei is still standing around inside his apartment. Kakashi’s brain won’t spare enough neurons to cobble together a polite way to ask him to leave so he can touch himself.

He wishes Obito hadn’t run off. Maybe he should have taken Rin up on her offer? Fuck, _anyone_ would do right about now, he thinks a little miserably as his thighs start to burn. Even shifting his weight causes friction in the front of his pants. He’s not even properly turned on and he’s harder than he’s ever been in his entire life.

“Is… are all ruts this intense?”

“It can vary, from Alpha to Alpha,” Minato says, and Kakashi hates how his lecture tone is somehow low and sultry to his traitor ears. Sensei’s voice isn’t _meant_ to be something sexy. It’s supposed to be parental, guiding.

Kakashi is quickly approaching his limit on how long he can pretend he’s fine.

“Sensei, can you… can you go?” Kakashi asks. He hates how weak his voice comes out but he’s very close to not caring at this point. He’s already wet himself in front of Minato. There’s no point in being embarrassed about a bit of begging.

“Kakashi, I think it’s time for us to address your behavior,” Minato says instead of leaving. “You’ve been acting out of place lately.”

“ _Sensei_ ,” Kakashi groans, not bothering to try and hide the ragged edge of his voice. He’s painfully hard.

Minato gives him a look that quite clearly indicates he has little to no sympathy for Kakashi’s plight.

“You’re my student, Kakashi. I expect better of you. Stand up straight. Feet apart. Eyes forward.”

Kakashi moves, shuddering a bit at the pure Alpha undercurrent of Sensei’s voice. It’s a tone that demands total obedience. He stands as he’s been instructed, at attention, as Minato paces thoughtfully.

“This is a valuable learning opportunity. What you’re experiencing now are the first stages of rut. How do you feel?”

_Like exploding,_ Kakashi thinks.

“Horny,” he says instead. His teeth are almost chattering with how intense the feeling is. Minato doesn’t seem at all bothered by Kakashi’s revelation and nods.

“That’s normal. What’s not normal is how you’ve been treating the others. Normally you wouldn’t let anyone get away with flaunting their scent all over. However you’ve been doing it all week. There are class specific scent regulations for a reason. What makes you above them? Why are you special?”

Sensei probably wants him to say he’s not, to agree and apologize for his actions. That’s the logical conclusion.

But Kakashi isn’t logical at all right now. He’s almost all instinct, and ninety-five percent of that instinct is telling him to grab the nearest available person and stuff them with his dick.

He’s not so far gone that he’s about to try it with the Lord Fourth Hokage.

“I, I’m sorry,” Kakashi forces himself to say through gritted teeth. “I’m not special. I’m j-j-just like everybody else, fuck. Sensei? C-can we do this later?”

He wants to touch himself _so badly._

Sensei shakes his head.

“Why? Having trouble focusing?”

“A little,” Kakashi admits, breathing a little heavier. His body feels like it’s catching fire from the inside.

“Are you sure you’re an Alpha?”

The question nearly knocks Kakashi out of rut. What the hell?

Sensei has him fixed with a keen blue-eyed stare. Kakashi feels his throat dry up at the look, so completely focused on him. He has the brief impression of being cornered.

“You don’t seem like an Alpha going into rut,” Sensei continues with a low voice and a single step into Kakashi’s personal space. “Why, with the way you’re acting, you seem just like an Omega going into heat.”

Something feral deep inside Kakashi goes wild at the insinuation. Him? An Omega?

He snarls without hesitation, fangs and nails coming out at once, and lunges for Minato’s throat.

This time there’s a thud when he hits the ground.

Sensei’s hand is hot on his neck. He should hate it, should want to throw the other man off and get on top but it’s _something,_ and his body shudders beneath Minato’s touch. He’s helpless against the assault as heat sears up his spine. Kakashi nearly doubles over at the jolt of arousal from being under the other man’s hands. Between Minato’s smell and the amazing sensation of being touched, Kakashi can’t do anything but react.

He feels a breathy moan escape him as Minato’s hand presses him into the floor.

“ _Sensei!_ ”

Above him, Minato pauses.

Kakashi is wrapped up in hormones, unbearably hard, deep in rut and without an outlet for his sexual frustration. Minato’s hand stays put on his neck, holding him down, but Kakashi’s hands are free and there’s nothing to stop him from shoving a hand down the front of his damp pants.

Finally there’s friction. Kakashi whines as he touches himself, lost to need, and Minato’s presence is all but forgotten as he seeks orgasm. He’s so focused on his own pleasure that it’s a surprise to realize he’s sitting up. Minato is a silent presence at his back, now, propping him up on the floor of his apartment as Kakashi strokes himself frantically.

He’s masturbating in the Hokage’s lap.

Kakashi will feel utterly humiliated about it, tomorrow.

Right now the only thing in the world that matters is the relief he’s about to feel when he comes.

He touches himself in all the ways he likes best, heedless of Minato’s presence. He leans his head back against the flat plane of Sensei’s chest. His hand works vigorously, and when that’s not enough, it’s joined by his other. Hot air gusts over his shoulder. Sensei’s breath. Kakashi glances up, half-dazed with how badly he needs to come, and catches Minato’s blue eyes with his own.

He’s struck by inspiration, seized by a lustful desire for intimacy.

Not daring to ask, he takes a hand off his dick and drags his mask down so Sensei can see how hot his cheeks are.

Kakashi licks his lips and, shuddering, tips his head to one side, baring his neck.

He submits.

Minato makes a noise of approval above him. Kakashi’s gamble is rewarded when Minato’s hand covers his and takes over stroking him.

“Very good,” Sensei all but purrs. He leans in and presses an open-mouthed kiss right over Kakashi’s scent glands.

Kakashi’s whole body aches with white-hot pleasure at the touch of Minato’s lips because _holy shit._ Nothing has ever felt so fucking good in his life as Sensei’s lips do right where they are, up against the sweaty column of his neck, pressing sweetly over that spot up on his throat. Minato’s hand only has to stroke him a few more times and Kakashi throws his head back as he comes with the Hokage’s mouth hot on his neck.

It’s pleasure like nothing Kakashi has ever felt. Never mind that he’s sitting in Sensei’s lap, he’s blown away by how good it feels to come in rut. It’s the pinnacle of pleasure. Surely, _nothing_ feels better than this.

He’s certain, as he comes back down to earth from how high up he went, that he couldn’t have made it without Sensei touching him. Having his hands wasn’t enough. He’s glad that Minato stayed after all. But, he thinks distantly as Minato moves to clean them up, it would have been better, with Obito.

Obito.

Oh.

Kakashi feels his stomach sink.

“Fuck,” he says weakly, still shaky from coming.

“Easy,” Sensei’s voice coaxes, warm and comforting. “Breathe. You’re at home, Kakashi.”

“No,” Kakashi moans, miserable despite the most mind-blowing orgasm he’s ever had in his life. “No, you don’t understand. I blew it—“

“Aa. With Obito?”

Kakashi nods. He’s finding it difficult to speak, throat choked with emotion and body still hot with hormones. Luckily, again, Minato hasn’t left.

“Don’t worry about Obito. You've had worse fights than this before, and he always forgives you. And,” Sensei continues, and Kakashi’s breath catches in his throat as he feels hot fingertips slide over his stomach, tracing a trail down, down, down toward his lap, where his erection is, thick and throbbing between his legs, “If you like, you can think of Obito. But for now, I’m afraid you’ll have to make due with me.”

He groans as Sensei touches him again.

“I… I thought rut, ah! I thought rut was…” Kakashi tries to put the words together in an order that makes a bit more sense. “I thought it was supposed to get better, _after_. Ah! Sensei.”

“Minato,” Minato corrects gently, and Kakashi inhales a face full of Alpha pheromones as the older man’s scent unfolds very, very close to his own face. Kakashi groans. How can anyone smell so good? “Call me Minato when I touch you, Kakashi.”

The teenager trembles under hot hands, larger than his, and nods.

“M-Minato.”

“Yes? What do you need, darling?”

Kakashi’s brain can’t function past Sensei’s smell. He’s never once looked at the older man with an ounce of lust and yet now, deep in rut, the other man is irresistible. He smells amazing to Kakashi. He can’t help the surge of desire that swells in his gut. The smell of him, the presence of Minato’s calm, caring, teasing feels like it fits, somehow, in a way that’s more than good. It’s incredible.

It feels so good. So it can’t be bad. Even if he wants Obito more.

“Please.”

“Please what? Kakashi.”

The younger man’s hands come up and get a flimsy grip in blonde locks.

Minato looks amused as he lets his student drag him down into a kiss.

“Please,” Kakashi repeats, mouth moving against Minato’s lips, “Please, touch me? I still need to come.”

Minato laughs into his lips, then deepens the kiss. It’s overwhelming at first. A rush of endorphins, filling him up, flushing his system with feel-good chemicals. Instinctively he relaxes, cedes control. Minato growls his approval and rewards Kakashi by finally dropping his hand past Kakashi’s silver curls and taking him in hand again. The younger man moans into Minato’s mouth at the sensation, gasping as he’s grasped.

“Sensei. M-Minato, I, _ah_! I m-mean. Minato…”

“Yes?”

The older man’s voice sounds amused still in Kakashi’s ear. He’s hardly in control enough to care.

“I want to come. I need to come. Minato,” Kakashi pants, “Can I come on you?”

The hand around his aching length stops abruptly.

Kakashi worries for an instant that he’s ruined it. He realizes, moments after he’s said it, what he just asked. What the fuck was he thinking? Sensei is the highest ranking Alpha in the village. He’s at the very top of the food chain, the one in command, and Kakashi asked to _come on him?_

His mouth starts moving without consulting his brain.

“I, I, wait, I take it back—I didn’t mean—I’m sorry, I would never—“

Minato’s hand is letting go of him! Kakashi flinches back at the intense look in those strict blue eyes as Minato pins him with an unblinking stare.

_I messed up,_ Kakashi thinks, more than a bit miserably. _First, with Obito, and now, with Sensei—_

“No one has ever been so bold to ask that of me,” Minato’s voice says, perfectly even, and, if Kakashi’s not mistaken, faintly charmed. “Is that what you want?”

Kakashi doesn’t trust his mouth so he nods.

Minato takes a moment to process this. Kakashi tries not to show how anxious he is in the silence, his cock still leaking, jutting out between the empty air between them.

He’s so hard. He’s right there. All he needs is a touch, and he’ll come.

It doesn’t need to be _on_ Minato. Kakashi has no clue why he said that. But the twisting in his gut needs to be satisfied. He’s swallowed up by animal desire, pure instinct, driven beyond words by the need to mate, to fuck, and nearly shouts when he’s enveloped in a searing wet heat. It’s perfect, so fucking perfect, that Kakashi can’t think, can’t wonder what the hell it is. He only knows it’s wet, and it’s tight, and hot, and too good as his hips piston forward of their own accord and he’s coming seconds later.

Minato makes a noise of surprise but doesn’t move as Kakashi’s dick pulses against his lips.

Wait.

Lips?

Kakashi is only just coming down from the high again when he recognizes what he’s seeing. Which is Sensei between his legs, flat on his chest, with Kakashi’s cock still pulsing against his cheek, sending white ropes of semen up over his face.

_He’s coming on the Hokage’s_ _face_.

Kakashi cries out in alarm, scrambling to get up, to stop shamefully spreading himself all over the other man’s cheek and mouth, but Minato is a force of nature: he only has to stop controlling his scent and Kakashi is instantly struck down, knocked off his feet with the need to obey. He sinks back down, teeth clattering with how hard he’s shaking with the need to submit, to show obedience, at once, or else. Minato’s smell is overpowering.

“Kakashi,” Minato says, and there’s laughter in his voice even now, “I’m not upset. Just surprised. Perhaps you’re an Alpha after all.”

There’s a distinct sense of pride at that, coming from the Alpha over all of them.

There is also, _still_ , Kakashi’s erection pressed up against the smooth flesh of Minato’s cheek.

It’s embarrassing but all it takes is a hint of Sensei’s smell and Kakashi is rock hard _again_.

He groans when Minato laughs at him.

“Sensei—Minato, when is it supposed to _stop_?”

“Oh? If you’re so belligerent, I don’t have to be here,” Minato suggests blithely, and for a second Kakashi believes him as he begins to move away, pulling back from Kakashi’s rock hard erection, taking his amazing scent with him, wrapping it back under his intense control. Kakashi is left achingly stiff, sitting bare-assed on the floor of his apartment with his pants and boxers shoved down over one leg as Minato rises to his full height. It’s a moment’s internal struggle to summon up the necessary cognitive function to respond to the situation.

“You’re leaving?”

Sensei shrugs.

“You’re though the worst of it, from the look of things. When you come down from the next few orgasms, you’ll resent it, I think. That is, having another Alpha around.” He pauses, halfway between his former position and the door, and considers his student with mild surprise.

“Kakashi. Do you want me to stay?”

_No_ , Kakashi thinks. He’s an adult now. He can handle this on his own.

He opens his mouth to tell Sensei this, but the scent on the air zings straight down his spine, sends another little jolt of sweet electric arousal down through him, and what comes out is, “Alpha.”

Minato’s blue eyes seem to sparkle, and he removes his Haori.

Kakashi fumbles for an excuse, tries to explain himself, but Sensei gets it. The unspoken request to stay, to take care of him. The Alpha in Minato must instinctively understand. The blonde helps him up off the floor and steers the both of them toward Kakashi’s bed.

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi mumbles as they sit down, discarding clothing that would just get in the way.

“Hush,” Minato scolds. His vest comes off in a single fluid motion, followed by his belt. Kakashi swallows at the swell of Sensei’s pants. “It’s my job as Hokage to take care of my villagers. You’re one of my precious people. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

The silver-haired teenager nods, once, though his eyes stay fixed on the impressive tent in Minato’s lap. Fingers come up under his chin and Kakashi meets the other man’s dazzling blue-eyed gaze.

“Don’t worry about that. This is for you. Tell me what you need, Kakashi.”

The answer comes up straight away, but Kakashi catches it before the words come out and ruin everything for him, because as delicious as it feels to be taken care of by the most dominant man in existence, as wonderful as it is to have Sensei help him through rut all suave and sultry, the name that comes straight to Kakashi’s lips isn’t Minato.

He needs Obito.

But how can he say that, when Sensei has been so good to him? He’s stayed way beyond what any other Alpha would have tolerated. He’s guessing, too, from the muffled smell of arousal on the air, that Sensei is holding back, for his sake. How could he say that his mind is stuck on someone who’s not even there?

It’s something he knows instinctively. The answer to that question is Obito.

But Obito isn’t here, and Sensei is—no, _Minato_ , is kind, and wonderful, and touching his thigh with a masterful hand, hot and soothing to the arousal still swelling inside of him. Minato is helping him through rut. Minato is here, is asking what Kakashi needs, wants to make him feel good.

It’s easy to give in to the roar of hormones and instinct, and give a slightly different answer.

“I want you, Minato.”

Kakashi is saved from saying anything else when Minato leans in to kiss him.


	2. Not the One You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of jealousy, a ton of masturbating. Lots of confused, mixed-up feelings.

“Sensei is helping Kakashi through rut.”

It’s a surprise, to Obito, how much he’s okay with that.

Saying it out loud doesn’t change it. He tries to summon up the thought of Sensei, tall and kind, proud and generous, handsome and helpful and perfect having anything sexual to do with Kakashi.

It’s fine.

Weird, admittedly, somehow. But fine.

Then, he tries again, but this time with Rin, and his instincts _scream_ at him.

WRONG WRONG WRONG NO NO NO ABSOLUTELY NOT

Obito stops thinking about it.

He can’t even say it out loud. The words won’t come up past his throat.

So, it’s not okay, if Rin helps Kakashi through rut.

“But it’s fine, with Sensei,” Obito mumbles again under his breath.

Apparently his instincts are okay with that.

He wails in frustration.

“Why does it even matter?” Obito shouts, sending a nearby flock of birds fleeing to the sky. “I don’t fucking _care_ if that asshole makes it through rut. I don’t!”

Even as he shouts it, Obito knows it’s a lie. Otherwise why would he be here, screaming at nothing?

He doesn’t know what to do. Ever since he’d listened to Sensei and left Kakashi’s place, all he could think about was what happened after he’d left. It’s not that he’s worried! Kakashi can totally take care of himself. And Sensei wouldn’t do anything too bad to punish him. Maybe some extra training, or running laps around the village, or paperwork. Obviously he’d never hurt any one of his students. But Kakashi had been out of his mind on hormones. What if he tried to make a move or something on Sensei?

The thought floats across his brain and Obito waits for the explosion. Which never comes.

Obito is at a loss.

He’s going to go crazy out of his mind if he can’t figure out the weird feelings he’s got mixed up inside of him.

Part of him is glad. Fiercely proud of himself for standing up for himself! He did great, not letting his Alpha teammate push him around to get what he wanted. That was totally good and definitely a win, and Obito is one hundred percent not regretting staying to let Kakashi put his hands all over him.

Another part of him shivers at the thought: Kakashi putting his hands all over Obito. Touching him. Holding him down and pressing him into the floor, lost to instinct, breathing hard, teeth bared and pupils blown; because of Obito. Needing Obito, wanting Obito, tearing off his fingerless gloves and pressing the flat of his palms all over Obito—

He screams at the sky again, shaking his black hair furiously.

That’s NOT what he wants! Absolutely not. No way does he ever want that asshole Alpha touching him that way.

He doesn’t.

Obito licks his lips unconsciously in frustration. It’s one thing to think it and want to believe it. It’s another entirely to reject his own thoughts, down to the bone, deep in his guts. He can’t make the thought stick, no matter how much he wants to.

“I _don’t_ want him touching me that way,” Obito mumbles to himself, trying to convince his subconscious.

Such an obvious lie makes his teeth ache.

“Oh! Obito,” a soft, familiar voice says. “You’re here too, huh?”

The dark-haired teen turns in time to see Rin coming across the street. The sight of her helps yank him out of his tumultuous thoughts. 

“Hey! Rin-chan, what’re you doing on this side of the village?”

“Thought we could train together,” she says as they fall in step and start walking side by side. “Since Kakashi-kun obviously isn’t in the mood for company.”

Obito feels guilt and relief clash in his stomach.

“I… about that. Rin-chan,” he starts, but stops. Rin is shaking her head.

“He’s probably right. I should have listened to the other Alpha’s warnings. Of course first rut is intense. I wasn’t thinking about the consequences beyond today.”

She’s talking about the possibility of getting pregnant. Obito nods, remembering the expectant look Kakashi had given him in the doorway. Then he remembers, ’ _Get in here already, unless you want me to fuck you out there on the street_ ,’ and he half-snarls.

“It’s no excuse,” Obito says firmly. “He shouldn’t have let it get so bad. What he said was really hurtful.”

“I mean, it was. But it was also true,” Rin agrees. “I’m an unmated Beta. It’s very possible, with a powerful shinobi, that pregnancy would be an expected outcome.” Her voice is steady but there are tears in her eyes. “It’s logical.”

Guilt overtakes relief inside Obito, and he stops walking.

“Rin-chan…”

She shakes her head quickly, raising a hand to dry her eyes.

“No! It’s fine. It’s better this way. Plus, it might’ve made things awkward, with us being on the same team.”

“Yeah. I guess it would’ve been a little weird…”

Rin smiles brightly. “Well, it’s you and me, then! Beta Buddies!”

Obito grins back at her.

“Beta Buddies!”

“Who needs those bossy Alphas anyway? Let’s forget about them for today.”

He nods and lets Rin lead him down the street, chatting happily. But his mind stays fixed on the question: what happened to Kakashi and Sensei after he left?

+

The day slips away. They grab lunch together, train together, they even run into some of their fellow Beta friends and an Alpha or two. Rin is exuberant when they have the opportunity to meet the elusive Head of the Hyuuga clan and his gorgeous Omega mate. Obito blushes a bit as they part ways, waving awkwardly at the beautiful long-haired woman, who sends him an intrigued look even as she grips her husband’s arm.

“Oh, isn’t it _romantic_?” Rin gushes once they’re respectably out of ear shot.

“What,” Obito asks, still confused at the look he’d been receiving. “Isn’t it normal?”

He yelps when Rin smacks him on the head.

“Of course! That’s why it’s romantic! Didn’t you see? He was so in love with her! They’re the perfect couple. The strong protective Alpha and the supportive loving Omega.”

She leans in and whispers, “Their babies are gonna be _gorgeous_ , Obito!”

He can’t help laughing at that.

“It’s really nice to see one, actually,” Rin admits. Obito gives her a confused look.

“What do you mean?”

“Omegas,” Rin clarifies as they walk. “They’re pretty rare.”

Obito scratches his nose.

“Isn’t it an even split? Among Alphas, Omegas, and Betas?”

He yelps again when Rin hits his shoulder.

“Do you pay attention to anything Sensei says? Betas are most common. They make up almost eighty percent of the population! Alphas are second, at nearly fifteen percent. That leaves less than five percent of the entire population as Omega. It’s incredibly rare! That’s why Omegas are so treasured,” she gushes, clearly in her element. “What I wouldn’t give to be one! They’re so lucky. They get the life of luxury! An adoring husband, who always puts your needs first, who always wants to satisfy you, and make sure you’re taken care of? To protect you, and provide for you, who loves you more than anything else in the whole entire world?”

Obito feels his mind drift as Rin sighs.

Then he shakes his head. He’s definitely not thinking about Kakashi. Not even close! Someone who looks after you? Who loves you, and takes care of you, who puts your needs before his own? No way. Kakashi doesn’t fit the description.

But Sensei does.

Obito swallows thickly, once.

He’s never thought of Sensei in a sexual way before. Not ever.

But now he’s guessing at what must have happened after he left. Sensei must have stayed to help Kakashi. He’s so honorable, Obito thinks guilty. Of course he would take responsibility for his student, in that state.

He would have stayed and helped.

That means that Sensei and Kakashi had sex.

Obito feels his cheeks burn at the thought of the Lord Fourth Hokage having to help his student by physical means, having to ply him with soothing sounds and strong hands, offering comfort, tempering Kakashi’s fierce Alpha nature with his own dominating scent to make the younger Alpha heel to his advances…

It’s hot.

“Anyway, it’s pretty late,” Rin is saying, and Obito shakes off the strange thoughts at the familiar sound of her voice. “I should be getting back home. What about you, Obito? Going to go back to the Uchiha district?”

“Well, yeah,” he says quickly. “I live there, after all.”

“Hey, thanks for hanging out with me today,” Rin says softly, dark brown eyes warm with affection. “I… really needed a friend, after the way Kakashi turned me down.”

“Oh,” Obito says lamely, unable to summon up something more comforting.

“I always hoped…”

She stops, unable to continue, and to Obito’s dismay, hiccups like she’s about to sob.

“Uh. I. Yeah! Of course! I’ll always be there for you, Rin-chan! We’re Beta Buddies, aren’t we?”

Rin grins at him and wipes her face clean.

“Beta Buddies for life,” she agrees, and turns to head home.

Obito watches her go. Then he starts walking home himself.

On the way he realizes he’s not taking the path back to the Uchiha district. He’s halfway to Kakashi’s apartment.

His feet stop walking.

What is he doing?

“There’s no way they’re still there,” Obito murmurs, even as his feet start moving again, carrying him in the direction of Kakashi’s place. It’s been hours since he left. There’s no way Kakashi’s rut lasted so long.

Obito is half a block away when the smell hits him.

Sensei’s smell.

And the smell of sex.

Obito groans. How can anything in the world smell like this? Two powerful, incredible aromas combine into one irresistible smell. The scent robs him of any other thought. He goes, helpless to do anything else, clutching his shirt which is suddenly too tight, too constricting, toward the source of the scent. It’s leading him like magic. Before Obito can process everything he’s right outside Kakashi’s door.

This is where the amazing smell is coming from, he thinks, hand already outstretched to turn the knob.

_What the hell is he doing?_

Obito freezes.

A million questions shoot through his mind following the first. What is he doing here, at Kakashi’s apartment? What if Kakashi is still in rut? What if he tries to attack him again? Or, worse, what if Kakashi is still in rut and Sensei is helping him through it? Would Kakashi still even want his help, when he could have Sensei’s? What is he doing?

“I’m going crazy,” Obito whispers, even as his fingers turn the knob.

The door opens. No one is inside.

But the apartment smells of Kakashi, and Sensei, and sex, and Obito walks in.

Nothing is out of place. It’s just like the other few times he’s been over, only there’s something faint in the air, everywhere, Obito thinks as he follows his nose, quietly sniffing his way through the apartment. There’s sweat, hours old, that is just Kakashi, on the floor. Obito imagines the other boy laid out on his back, pants pushed down, dick out and dripping, and muffles a groan.

Another smell drags his attention: Sensei’s scent. Unmistakable. Dominant. Bold. Beckoning him into the bedroom.

Obito goes.

He slips into Kakashi’s bedroom, where the bed is made up, sheets folded like normal, where his weapons are neat and tidy, where his stash of soft core porn lies in plain sight on a book shelf against the wall. There’s hardly anything out of line to even prove someone was home the past few hours, but Obito’s nose knows.

He kneels next to the bed and breathes in.

It’s the smell of Sensei, warm and familiar, but spicier somehow. Adult. Obito knows for certain now that this is the way Sensei’s semen smells, and it lights a fire in the pit of him.

It’s also the smell of Kakashi, musty and faint, sharp and soft at the same time. Annoying, for sure, but consistent, reliable, dependable, and, Obito thinks with utter certainty, _**his**_.

It’s perfect.

He has his pants shoved down and his dick in both hands before he even realizes he’s moving. By then, it’s too late to be embarrassed, and besides it smells TOO good to stop, so Obito groans into Kakashi’s bedsheets and touches himself.

It’s better than anything he’s ever done before. Somehow, here, kneeling in Kakashi’s apartment, with his face planted in his best friend’s sheets that smell like their teacher and what must be loads of semen, Obito is hard as steel and coming, coming right up under Kakashi’s bed, painting white stripes of semen over and over again as his body shudders and spends itself. It’s the fastest he’s ever gotten off. And it felt better than anything ever had in the entire time he’d been experimenting jacking off.

“Fuck,” he moans weakly, and tumbles onto his back.

Obito stares at the ceiling, panting.

He just jerked off to the smell of his teammate and teacher.

His face is _burning_.

“I can’t believe I did that,” he mutters, reaching to pull up his pants. Obviously, he wasn’t thinking. But now Obito thinks he should really leave before he gets caught.

Obito scurries around to clean up the evidence of his break in. He wipes everything down, ninja-swift, and finds a can of scent-erasing spray stashed in the bathroom. He blasts the area under the bed to cover his tracks. Finally, Obito takes a cautious sniff, hoping he’s killed off any lingering personal smell, and is satisfied.

Then the front door begins to open.

Obito dives under the Kotatsu to hide as someone walks into the apartment.

+

He’s eating lunch with the Lord Fourth Hokage.

This, in itself, isn’t an unusual event, Kakashi thinks as he takes another bite of noodles.

It is, however, the first time he’s eaten lunch with a man that just finished letting Kakashi fuck his mouth.

He watches the way Minato takes in another mouthful of ramen, plump pink lips closing around slippery noodles and soup. He can’t help but think of the sight he was treated to less than a few hours ago: those same lips closed down around his cock, sucking sweetly, broad tongue laving the underside of him, taking him in to the hilt and fucking blowing Kakashi’s brains out.

“You’re drooling,” Minato says cheerfully.

“Fuck,” Kakashi says, noodles falling out of his mouth. He scrambles for a napkin to wipe himself. Minato is laughing at him.

“Here,” he says, blue eyes shining.

Sensei’s hand comes in with a napkin, and Kakashi’s entire body flinches when Sensei smoothes over his lap. It wasn’t long ago there was no cloth in between them, no pants or underwear to hold back the delicious pressure and heat of the other man’s hand, and Sensei’s eyes were laughing at him then, too. If it didn’t feel so damn good Kakashi’s Alpha instincts would have demanded he tear the other man to pieces.

Minato finishes wiping Kakashi’s pants and returns to his noodles. Kakashi gamely does the same. If Sensei isn’t going to acknowledge the way his fingers lingered in Kakashi’s lap, over the half-hard erection he’d found, then, well. Kakashi should do the same, right?

They finish lunch and leave the ramen stand together.

Kakashi feels like a million bucks. He’s freshly fucked out, every drop spent, and then Sensei treated him to lunch. He’s so good right now. Totally satisfied.

“You look well,” Minato observes as they head back toward Kakashi’s apartment side by side.

“I feel really good.”

“You did just have a _very_ healthy rut.”

Kakashi colors so brightly Minato can see it above the mask.

“…thank you?”

“Normally, I would have instructed you to seek out the hospital, where there’s an Omega on staff trained in coaching Alphas through their first rut, but by the time I found you, you were already fairly deep in. It just made sense to take care of it myself.”

 _Well isn’t that a ringing endorsement?_ Kakashi thinks a little sourly, losing a bit of his good mood.

“You didn’t have to,” he mumbles.

He had been so laser-focused on how he’d felt that he hadn’t considered Minato’s point of view at all. Was it different for the older man? Was Kakashi being inconsiderate? There were some pretty embarrassing things he’d said, during rut. Did Sensei resent them?

He’d asked to _come_ _on Minato’s_ _face_.

Kakashi groans and buries his face in his hands at the memory, humiliated and mildly aroused at the same time.

Fuck, but that was a sight he’d remember forever.

“Kakashi? Look at me?”

He lowers his hands.

Sensei is kneeling in front of him, surrendering his usual height advantage and looking up at Kakashi, allowing him to look down at Minato’s serious expression. The Hokage takes his hands, slowly, carefully, with his own and holds them.

“I chose to.”

Kakashi feels his ears burn. He’s definitely blushing.

Suddenly it feels too intimate. Even more than when they had most of their clothes off. It’s impossible to keep eye contact with Minato looking at him so earnestly, so honestly, open and focused completely on Kakashi. The silver-haired teenager turns his face in to his shoulder.

“It’s fine,” Kakashi mumbles, unsure of why he’s so flustered. “Please get up? You shouldn’t be kneeling in the dirt.”

Minato’s hands move as he stands, but he doesn’t let go.

Kakashi jumps as Sensei moves in close to press his lips up against the shell of his ear, whispering, “Oh? Would you rather have me kneeling on the floor of your bedroom again?”

“You can’t just _say_ things like that,” Kakashi complains. He’s got to shift his weight to hide the tightness in his pants.

“Kakashi.”

The silver-haired teen looks back to Minato in surprise, and a bit out of blind obedience, because that unassuming tone is edged with pure power, a subtle sense of dominance that demands his attention. It’s a strange look on Sensei, who Kakashi has only ever seen looking kind and gentle, easy-going and patient.

Minato looks hungry.

“Is that something you want?”

Oh, Kakashi realizes.

It’s something that _Minato_ wants. To be with him, again, even now, when Kakashi is out of rut.

**Oh.**

His stomach flips over and fills with butterflies. He’s aware that he’s squirming under Sensei’s direct attention but he can’t help it. Something about those honest blue eyes make him feel funny. In a good way.

It isn’t something he’s ever thought about. In his mind, Sensei is Sensei. The Alpha Hokage, the unshakable leader of the village. The one at the top. But he isn’t on top now, Kakashi thinks in a mild daze as he grasps the situation.

Sensei likes him.

Wants him.

The realization hits him like Obito’s punch and he’s completely blindsided by how much he likes it.

He remembers his teammate’s furious expression, eyes blurred by tears, and a snarling rejection.

_‘Don’t touch me! Keep your fucking hands off me!’_

It hurt. It hurt so much, in a way that he’ll never forget to be rejected so outright by Obito.

But here, now, Minato is looking at him with adoration, blue eyes looking only at Kakashi, like he’s helpless to look anywhere else.

Minato wants him.

And it comes, as though he’s seeing something familiar from a new angle for the first time, that Kakashi can want Minato. He’s allowed. Just because his instincts tell him he needs Obito doesn’t mean he can’t want someone else, too.

Kakashi swallows.

“Minato,” he says deliberately, and feels his red face burn hotter at the way Sensei’s pupils dilate at the use of his name, “Can you take us back to my place?”

+

Obito holds his breath as not one but two sets of feet cross the threshold of Kakashi’s apartment. From where he’s hiding, under Kakashi’s Kotatsu, he can guess one of them is Kakashi. The door swings shut, and as soon as it’s closed, Kakashi groans.

The sound goes straight to Obito’s dick.

“Minato,” Kakashi’s voice moans, and Obito nearly chokes in alarm. Isn’t that Sensei’s name?

“Kakashi,” Sensei’s voice rumbles in return, low. Obito bites his tongue so he doesn’t whimper. His teammate’s name has never sounded so _goddamn sexy_ , the way it does leaving Sensei’s lips.

The footsteps carry the other two through Kakashi’s apartment. There’s soft sounds as things fall to the floor. Then there’s the sound of another door swinging shut. The bedroom door.

Obito scrambles out stealthily from his chiding spot. Now’s his chance. He’s got to get out of here. If Kakashi catches him—

“ _Aaah_!”

His fingertips freeze an inch from the door knob.

What. What?

There’s no way Kakashi is still in rut. He didn’t smell like he was in rut. Obito takes a deep, slow breath in, just to double check. There’s not a huge amount of pheromones flooding the air. There is, however, just enough of a taste to tell him that both Kakashi and Sensei are touching each other, and Obito nearly falls to his knees.

It smells so. So. Good.

Obito's body moves as though he can't help it, putting the front door at his back. He stares at Kakashi’s bedroom door and listens intently. The gasp comes again, followed by a groan, and Obito realizes he’s walking toward the door, what the fuck?

His body keeps moving without him moving it. What is wrong with him today?

“I’ve got to get out of here,” he mumbles under his breath.

Before he can act on that very logical and perfectly sane thought, a moan cuts the air in the apartment, and Obito knows without ever having heard it before that it’s Sensei.

_Kakashi is making Sensei moan._

The thought jams Obito’s brain’s ability to produce logical thoughts. He takes a few soundless steps to be closer to the source, to maybe be able to see how that’s happening? Maybe he should be worried about spying on his best friend and Sensei having sex?

Fuck logic. Obito is curious. And more than a little turned on.

He leans in against the door frame and closes his eyes. The first thing that hits him is the sounds: Kakashi panting rhythmically, the slick slide of something wet up against something else wet, and Sensei’s voice, soft and a little ragged, offering quiet encouragement punctuated by breathy gasps of pleasure that make Obito’s heart stutter in his chest. Then a sucking sound, and a sharper gasp than before, followed by a low, long appreciative sound. That noise goes directly to Obito’s groin. He feels even guiltier than he did earlier. It was naughty touching himself to the smell of Kakashi and Sensei earlier. _This is even worse_ , he thinks as his hand dips to cup his erection. Now he’s _really_ a dirty pervert.

 _But it **feels** good_, Obito argues with himself, even as he grits his teeth and grabs his dick. _It can’t be bad._

“It’s thick,” Kakashi’s voice complains. Obito bites his lip at the sound. He’s never heard Kakashi so openly bothered before. It’s exciting.

“You’re young,” Sensei’s voice teases, and Obito can imagine the laughter in Sensei’s bright blue eyes as he touches Kakashi, “You have room to grow. Perhaps you’ll surpass me.”

“No one is as big as you, Minato,” Kakashi argues, and now Obito’s curious. They must be talking about, well. He’s got his hand on his, and they must be touching each other’s.

Fuck, that’s a hot image. Obito wishes he could see the real thing as he increases his pace.

“There. Just like that—ah! Yes.”

“That good?”

“Very,” Sensei’s voice concedes. He sounds pleased.

“Are you going to come for me?” Kakashi asks, and holy fuck, that is a sentence Obito thought he would never hear. Not from Kakashi. His knees are going to fall out from under him any second. He imagines Kakashi’s hand is around him, not Minato, stroking him, pushing him to the edge with quick, precise movements, bringing him right up against the cresting wave of pleasure rising up inside him. It’s difficult to focus around the image.

“Soon.”

“Ah. That’s good. I want to make you feel good,” Kakashi’s voice is saying, and Obito shudders, imagines the other boy is pressed up beside him, speaking directly into his ear, breath hot against his cheek as his hands rove all over. Would Kakashi touch his chest? His nipples? Would he grab his hips and hold Obito close against him?

“Kakashi,” Minato moans, the same second Obito whispers it, and he can’t hold back another second, coming with a quiet whimper outside Kakashi’s bedroom door. His thighs shudder with the effort it takes to keep his voice down.

This is the second time today he’s made a mess of himself in Kakashi’s apartment.

Suddenly, in the absence of overwhelming arousal, Obito realizes how close he is to getting caught with his pants down around his ankles.

He glances down, shakily. Luckily most of his semen is all over his hand and some on his pants. There’s not much evidence of his shameful voyeurism to clean up. He hastily tucks himself back in to his pants and sneaks away from the bedroom door, trying to ignore the quiet sounds still filtering through: little gasps of pleasure, soft sucking sounds, a quiet name murmured against skin.

Kakashi and Sensei are so wrapped up in each other.

Obito is struck with a sudden revelation. There’s no room for him here.

He tries to ignore the hurt sinking in to his stomach as he successfully sneaks out of Kakashi’s apartment. He even closes the door with a tiny sound, with no result. No one comes rushing to chase out a potential intruder. No one checks the door.

It’s a good thing, he tries to tell himself as he makes his way back onto the streets of the village. He wasn’t supposed to be there in the first place. He didn’t want to be there. Obviously Kakashi took his earlier words to heart and found someone else to help him through rut, and now, this is the result.

This is all Obito’s fault.

Obito feels his teeth ache, but it’s difficult to focus, over how much more his heart hurts.


	3. Love you Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confusion continues.

Kakashi and Sensei had sex.

Rin tries not to let it show that she knows, but bless their hearts, boys are _terrible_ at hiding this kind of thing.

Sensei wears his Haori during training, which is a good attempt, coupled with his long-sleeved blue shirt. It helps that his hair is a little long and hangs down but Rin still catches glimpses of the teeth marks along his neck when he turns his head, too small to be from an adult.

Sure, Kakashi has the mask that covers his face and neck, but that does nothing for the way his eyes always come back to Sensei. No matter what weapons he’s practicing with, or if he beats Obito in hand to hand, or even if he’s working on that new lightning style technique that’s super loud and noisy, Kakashi’s eyes always drift back to Sensei and stay there. Rin suspects Kakashi is actually completely unaware of it.

There’s no lingering smell. Of course they’ve scrubbed themselves clean.

Rin still knows.

Surprisingly, it doesn’t bother her as much as she expected.

Sensei is safe, after all. He’s the Hokage. Of course he would have been able to guide Kakashi through his first rut.

It’s still a thought that makes her a bit flustered. Imagining them, _together_.

Rin feels her cheeks heat guiltily.

 _No no no,_ she thinks, shaking her head and shifting on her two feet. _Think of something else! Anything else._

“It’s really none of my business,” she says quietly under her breath, and tries to focus on a taijutsu training pattern. The series of moves helps steady her mind as her muscles stretch and work.

Her body eventually falls prey to the weakness of routine and begins to move mechanically, allowing her to mind to wander as she watches the boys. She punches from a standing stance as Kakashi dodges Obito’s wild haymaker with elegant ease. She kicks with straight legs as Minato watches them all, notices the way his blue eyes seem to brighten as they wander over a particular student.

She breathes in deeply and tries to focus on herself. Not on the way Obito can’t concentrate. Not on how Sensei’s smile seems to blossom when he looks at Kakashi. Not the way Kakashi disarms his opponent and immediately glances up for Sensei’s gaze.

The air parts around her fist as she punches straight ahead.

Her eyes are focused on the rest of her team.

Obito is groaning from his spot on the ground. Kakashi stands up with fluid grace, barely breathing hard. Minato-sensei offers a kind criticism to Obito even as he nods approvingly in Kakashi’s direction. The dark-haired Uchiha glowers and pouts.

“Fine. But I want a rematch! I swear I’ll beat you this time! It’ll be your ass in the dirt, not mine!”

Kakashi sighs and crosses his arms over his chest, affecting a disinterested look.

“It’s no use. I’ll always beat you, Obito. You should just give up. No matter what advice Sensei has for you I’ll always end up on top.”

Hurt flashes across Obito’s face before his usual belligerence makes an appearance. He scrambles up and demands a rematch but his angry indignation doesn’t sound quite right. It’s like he’s anxious somehow. Worried? Rin stops punching to sniff the air, wondering if she can catch the strange change in her Beta friend.

It’s subtle. As soft as freshly fallen snow. As thin as spider’s silk. But buried beneath Obito’s usual smell is the unfurling of something… different.

Rin doesn’t get much time to try puzzling it out as Obito snarls and steps out.

“You’re so convinced you’re the best! Well then it should be no problem to fight me! There’s no way an Alpha would lose to a Beta, right?”

“Right,” Kakashi snorts.

“Then what are you so afraid of?”

There are two looks of mild surprise when Kakashi doesn’t have a response handy. Impossible, Rin thinks as she studies the boys. Kakashi has no reason to be afraid. He’s not afraid of beating Obito.

Is he?

“I’m not afraid,” Kakashi says finally. “I’ve beaten you plenty of times.”

“You just get lucky!”

“It’s not luck if it keeps happening, Obito.”

“It is! I lost my footing last time! And the time before that I had dirt in my eye!”

“Even though you’re wearing goggles?”

“Then fight me!” Obito snaps, stopping a foot on the ground. “If you’re _so_ confident… if it’s no problem, then come at me! I’ll prove right here, right now, that I can totally—“

There’s a whizz and a whisper-soft shuffle, and Kakashi has flung himself across the distance between them. He drops with blinding speed and executes a perfect leg-sweep. He’s standing, both hands in his pockets, before Obito even hits the ground.

“It’s no use,” he says firmly, and plants the sole of his foot in the center of Obito’s chest. “You could never beat me.”

“Not fair,” Obito groans, trying to shove Kakashi’s foot off. “You cheated.”

“Guys,” Rin says, dropping the pretense of practicing taijutsu. “Let’s not fight! Obito, Kakashi won this time.”

“I didn’t cheat. You said you could beat me. You said ‘come at me’.”

“You didn’t give me a chance to get ready!”

“You’re the one who wanted to fight.”

Kakashi leans into the leg that’s holding Obito down, staring down at the other boy. Something deep inside him is powerfully satisfied. It feels right again, good again to be back in control. He was so unnerved in pre-rut, unsure of himself, not certain of if he’d ever get mastery of his body back. The day had provided ample opportunities to test himself. He feels right in his skin. Confident. Comfortable. And once again he’s leaning over Obito.

Obito is under him. Again. That part is correct.

But then Obito meets his eyes, and Kakashi feels all that perfect satisfaction sucked out of him like a vacuum.

He’s used to gnarly looks from people. Being the son of a disgraced man, of a man who took his own life, he’s had to endure judging looks, angry looks, even disgustingly pitying looks. Kakashi is used to being looked at with disdain. He’s no stranger to aggressive distaste from other Alphas.

The awful look in Obito’s eyes spears him straight through.

If it were possible to be punched by someone’s eyes, Obito would have slugged Kakashi straight across the jaw with that one look. Even though he’s the one on top Kakashi feels pinned down by Obito’s eyes. There’s a desperate, passionate, roiling fury behind crimson eyes, a gaze so baleful that glare isn’t a strong enough for it. He’s never seen such a furious look on anyone before. Obito is shaking with anger.

It’s raw enough that Kakashi is too stunned to keep pressure on his foot, and Obito is able to knock his ankle and effectively free himself. Kakashi is blinking, still recovering from the sensation of deep pressure lancing through his chest, as Obito rolls to his feet and nails him with the single most venom-filled glare Kakashi has ever received.

“I hate you.”

He spins around and runs.

Things seem to move in slow-motion after that. Minato calls after him. Rin watches Kakashi stare after Obito with a look like he’s waking up. His eyes widen and his entire body tenses up, locking up, reeling back like he’s been physically pushed. He and Obito have fought before but this time something’s different. He can’t even pretend not to be affected. He’s absolutely in shock.

 _He cares_ , Rin realizes. He cares a lot.

Minato sighs. “That could have gone better. Let’s wrap up training for today. Kakashi, I’ll speak to you later. Rin-chan, you did well today. We’ll gather tomorrow around the same time, at Training Grounds seven, at nine in the morning.”

“Yes, sir,” Rin chirps. Then, when her teammate doesn’t echo her, she glances his way.

She has to do a double take because Kakashi, who has only looked in Sensei’s direction all day, cannot take his eyes off the spot Obito has fled from. Something about Obito’s words has unsettled her cool, calm teammate. Kakashi looks lost. He’s still staring, dazed, in the direction Obito took off, seeking his silhouette though the sound of his footsteps has faded.

Because he’s Sensei, of course Minato notices.

“Kakashi.”

Rin holds her breath.

“Kakashi,” Minato repeats, and there’s a gentle rumble to his tone, a subtle pull of Alpha power, that forces him out of his stunned trance.

The silver-haired teen finally tears his gaze from the treeline where Obito has vanished. Rin is struck by how _open_ Kakashi’s face is. For all that he acts aloof and disinterested, it’s suddenly crystal clear that Kakashi cares deeply about Obito, because he’s so affected by Obito’s declaration. His eyes are worried. His brows are drawn up, concerned, uncertain. And it says worlds about him that in such a vulnerable state he looks straight away to Sensei.

Minato doesn’t spare her a glance, his blue eyes focused entirely on Kakashi.

“Kakashi, he didn’t mean it.”

 _It’s a day for revelations,_ Rin thinks, as she watches the way Sensei tries to gently offer comfort. She might as well be a tree for all they care about her seeing them. Kakashi is clearly still stunned by Obito’s words. His emotions are all over his face. Minato-sensei, sensing Kakashi’s distress, comes in and stops controlling his scent.

Rin’s suspicions are confirmed as Sensei’s scent washes over her, powerful in the air but not overpowering. If anything Sensei’s scent is cautious, coaxing, unlike usual, the way it casually dominates any space it extends over. It’s a little bizarre to experience the calming sensation of an Alpha’s scent. Especially one so powerful as Sensei’s.

There’s really only one explanation.

_Sensei is in love with Kakashi._

Rin makes no sound at all.

“I really think he did,” Kakashi mumbles, staring off into the distance, even wrapped up in Sensei’s smell and arms and wonderful presence. He stares even as Sensei comes right up beside him and wraps him up in both arms, presses a warm hand up against Kakashi’s shoulder to try and absorb some of the anxiety and tension bleeding out from him. Even as the pale boy reaches up to rest his hand on Sensei’s Kakashi’s eyes are locked on the empty spot in the distance.

Rin has another revelation as she takes in the whole picture, of Sensei so upset that Kakashi is distressed at Obito’s words, of Kakashi so affected by Obito’s specific declaration, and why it must hurt so much.

_Kakashi might be in love with Obito._

_Oh_ , she thinks.

Sensei clearly cares deeply for Kakashi. Kakashi clearly cares deeply for Obito. And Obito has feelings, strong, albeit angry feelings, about Kakashi.

What does that make her?

She looks down at the ground where her feet are planted in the dirt. She doesn’t belong here. There’s no room for Nohara Rin in this triangle. They’re all busy being wrapped up in each other and there’s no room for her here. It’s not her place.

So Rin pushes down on her chakra and quietly goes.

+

Minato tries to keep track of everything but two of his students are leaving in different directions. He holds the one he has against his chest, mentally taking tabs on the directions Rin and Obito’s scents have disappeared. With the others gone he’s much more comfortable unfurling his scent all the way. He finally releases his control, allows his smell to fill the air of the training grounds. Kakashi is an Alpha and doesn’t bend under the sudden weight of his pheromones, but he does buckle at the knees. Minato’s arm stabilizes him, keeps him upright, as Minato dips down to press his lips against Kakashi’s pulse point along his neck.

The silver-haired teenager gasps as Minato licks him. The older man makes a sound of satisfaction, a low rumble in his chest as Kakashi twists out of his bewilderment and turns to cleave against Minato’s front.

“Sensei?”

Blue eyes flutter open and Minato stops nuzzling into the crook of Kakashi’s neck and shoulder. His hands have come down to wrap around Kakashi’s back, holding them against each other, wrapping them up. But Kakashi doesn’t sound lost to desire or even aroused, and the lack of interest piques Minato’s.

Besides, Kakashi didn’t call his name. Minato pulls them apart to see what’s the matter.

“Yes?”

His young student’s face is torn. Still affected by what Obito said, no doubt, Minato thinks as he reaches up to address Kakashi’s soft silver spikes. The teenager shifts but allows Minato to play with his hair.

“Which would you rather go after?”

“Huh?”

Minato smiles and gestures for Kakashi to look around. The teenager jumps, only just realizing they’re completely alone. He glances off into the distance, taking a moment to sniff the air, to trace the whereabouts of his teammates. Minato holds him patiently, fingers carding through Kakashi’s silver locks. Eventually Kakashi has an answer.

“I’ll find Obito,” he says finally.

“Then I’ll collect Rin,” Minato compromises, releasing Kakashi from his arms. “I have a feeling we should all sit down and have a talk.”

Kakashi goes a little pink.

“Is that really necessary?”

Minato’s warm expression evaporates. Kakashi’s flush fades at the sight of Sensei suddenly putting a formal smile on, a completely fake look meant for foreign dignitaries and boring council meetings.

“Would you prefer it if we didn’t?”

It’s perfectly polite. Kakashi could be fooled into thinking Sensei was simply curious, if not for the smell. With his scent so open, unguarded, it’s impossible to miss the way Minato’s pheromones are acting up, clouding the air with the uncomfortable buzz of energy. Before Kakashi can categorize them they vanish in a flicker of chakra, pulled back and locked down under Sensei’s iron-clad control. But that’s enough clues for Kakashi to piece together the puzzle.

He’s upset.

Specifically, he’s upset because Kakashi doesn’t want there to be a talk. He thinks Kakashi is ashamed of what they did, doesn’t want it explained in excruciating detail to his teammates. Maybe he thinks Kakashi is embarrassed of what happened, of the circumstances that brought them together, and Kakashi realizes he has to speak up and clear the air before things get worse.

“That’s not… we can talk, as a team.” He steps back into his teacher’s personal space, looses his control over his own pheromones, and looks up a little shyly.

“Minato?”

The bland smile is replaced by something more real at the sound of his name. Sensei’s hands come back to rest on his waist, pulling him back against a warm, broad chest, and the faintest hint of satisfaction unfolds in the air. Kakashi lets Minato reach up to unmask him. Then, when Minato comes down, he chooses to lean up, to meet him half way, and closes his eyes into the kiss.

It’s reassurance he didn’t know he needed.

 _I hate you,_ he remembers, and feels a heartbeat of heartache, like something in him fracturing deep beneath the surface.

“Kakashi,” Minato murmurs, smooth lips pressed against his own, and there’s an answering echo that folds over the fractures, soothing, helping, healing what’s hurt.

His head is a mess.

His heart is even worse.

He knows what he felt, back when he was in rut, when his hormones and pheromones drove him. His instincts pointed him like a compass points true North in Obito’s direction. He remembers the pull, the drag of his gut guiding him to locate the other boy, how natural and right it seemed to sniff the other boy out and take him along, because that’s the way it’s supposed to be. Him and Obito.

But he’d only found rejection that way.

 _It feels good here_ , he thinks, in Minato’s arms. He knows he’s wanted. Sensei _likes_ him. And, more and more, he remembers that he’s allowed to like and want Minato back.

He’s allowed to have this.

“Is everything okay?”

Kakashi realizes they’ve just been standing together, clinging to one another, not saying anything for a few moments. Minato looks at him, expression shaded but his eyes give him away, reflecting the worry in his heart.

It’s an easy choice, picking what feels good, over what might be right but hurts **so** much.

He screws up his confidence and looks up into concerned blue eyes.

“I think I like you.”

Minato looks puzzled for a long moment.

Then, slowly, shock, followed by utter delight unfolds across the Hokage’s face, and Kakashi has no more warning before he’s swept straight off his feet and they’re spinning, literally spinning around in a circle as Minato hoists Kakashi up by his waist and spins them with a smile that could light up the entire nighttime sky.

There’s more than a sparkle to his blue eyes when he stops them.

“It might be obvious, but I happen to like you, too,” he says when the world stops spinning.

Kakashi laughs.

It’s funny. They’re shinobi, ninja, weapons of war, of death and destruction, trained in the arts of assassination; yet, here they are, flustered with their own emotions. It’s a funny feeling.

He reaches for Minato’s fingers.

“Yeah. I figured that bit out on my own.”

Minato laughs with him, and the sound is enough of a balm over everything that Kakashi can finally forget to feel upset.

 _It’s good, with Minato,_ he thinks and covers Sensei’s hands with his own.

They could make this work.

“Sensei? I think I’ll go find Rin, after all.”

“Are you sure? It might be good if you go after Obito,” Minato says. “Patch things up while they’re fresh.”

“I think it might be better to let him cool off,” Kakashi argues. The space will do them all some good. And he doesn’t know what he’d say, coming face to face with an angry Obito, tear-streaked face. “He’s so hot headed. We’ll make up better if he gets a few hours alone.”

Minato offers him a smile like the sun, and Kakashi swallows the last of his guilt.

“See you in a little bit?”

“Very well. Be back soon,” Sensei says before he disappears in to the forrest.

+

It’s a simple thing to follow Rin’s trail into the woods. She’s upset, like Obito, like he’d upset Sensei, Kakashi thinks as he searches. They’ve been rather unconcerned about anything outside of themselves and they’ve hurt Rin. He catches a fresh whiff of her smell and changes his course mid-leap.

When he catches up to her at last he doesn’t really have a plan. More like a feeling in his guts that he has to follow and fix.

“Rin!”

She doesn’t stop walking away. Kakashi firms his lip and chases after her.

“Rin, please wait?”

She doesn’t.

Kakashi huffs, annoyed, and uses a burst of chakra to leap longer than normal, and falls into step right beside her.

“Rin,” he starts, but she spins on her heel in the opposite direction, trying to leave him behind. “Rin? Come on, don’t be like this. Can you at least tell me what’s wrong?”

The brown-haired girl doesn’t reply but she does stop storming off. Kakashi counts that as a little win and waits patiently. She’s clearly fumbling with her own feelings, working something out internally and he doesn’t want to press her further. He remembers the cold way he’d treated her when his brain was flooded with pheromones and winces. She has every right to be upset at him, personally. He hasn’t been a very good friend or teammate lately. All she’s ever been is kind and supportive and he’s given her the cold shoulder nearly every time. He should have been a better friend. Maybe they can start there.

“I know I’ve been a jerk. Recently,” he starts, hoping it’ll draw her out if he puts himself down first.

She takes the bait, spinning to face him at least.

“You were in rut. You had a reason to be acting like that.”

“That’s no excuse. I shouldn’t have let my nature dictate my person. I’m not just an Alpha. I’m also me.”

Rin’s eyes soften and the corners of her mouth turn up at last.

Relief floods Kakashi at the look.

“You’re right…”

“I wanted to talk to you, anyway. What I said, back then…”

“No,” Rin cuts in quickly, expression tight. “You were completely right. It’s a high risk complication that neither of us needed. I wasn’t thinking about consequences when I…” Her cheeks pink up and she stumbles over herself for a moment. Kakashi says nothing, letting Rin gather herself and continue. “…when I offered to help you. But! You’re not in rut anymore.”

There’s a pause, and Kakashi can’t quite read the look in his teammate’s eyes as she considers him. Something else is on her mind.

“Something you want to ask me?”

“Was it nice? With Sensei?”

Kakashi blinks.

Then he gets it.

And then he goes scarlet to the roots of his hair.

Even though he’s said nothing Rin bursts into bright laughter. It rings in the forest, like sleigh bells, bright and cheery and joyful. Kakashi is charmed at the sound of it. It’s like he’s never heard her laugh before. Perhaps he hasn’t, he thinks, as Rin clutches her sides and laughs and laughs. The sound of her laughter is good. Comforting, he thinks, like a warm cup of cocoa on a winter night, or a crisp breeze after a long hard run. It’s _nice_.

Rin gets control of her laughter eventually. “Did Sensei say whether we were supposed to meet back at the Training Grounds today? I didn’t really pay attention when I was leaving.”

“He said we’re to meet at nine in the morning tomorrow. I think he wants us all together to have a talk,” Kakashi says casually.

Rin’s eyebrows hike up in surprise.

“About…?”

She gestures vaguely, and Kakashi swallows.

“Maybe,” he mumbles, fighting and losing the battle of his rosy red cheeks. Rin politely covers her grin with a hand and pretends not to snicker as they turn to walk back together. It’s not that he’s embarrassed about being with Sensei. It IS a little embarrassing to be talking about it with Rin, who he knows has a crush on him. She clearly has no such hang ups and enjoys sneaking glances at Kakashi to catch him fighting his blush.

Moodily, he shoves his hands into his pockets and stomps on ahead.

Rin giggles at his back and jogs to catch up.

“Come on! I’ll stop. Wait up for me!”

Kakashi does slow down, though he keeps his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the path ahead. Rin smiles at his side and fills the air with perfectly normal conversation, chatting about the techniques they’re practicing as a group, gradually drawing Kakashi in to the conversation. They end up discussing practical tactics all the way back to the place they’d left. Oddly, Sensei and Obito are not there waiting for them. Kakashi mills about, lets himself be drawn into more chats with Rin, but eventually enough time passes that she also becomes aware of their absence.

“Hey, it’s been a long time. Do you think Sensei and Obito left us and went home?”

“I’m not sure,” Kakashi admits.

“Can you sense them?”

Kakashi shrugs. There’s really no point but there’s also nothing else to do, so he rolls his shoulders and shuts his eyes, focusing his chakra, and breathes in deeply though his nose. A few more breathes and he opens his eyes.

“No. They’re long gone.”

“So we should probably go home, too,” Rin observes. “It’s a little early, but if you want to, we could eat dinner together? Talk about…stuff? If you want.”

Surprisingly, he does want to take Rin up on her offer. She’s been good company despite his previous awful attitude and the whole debacle with Sensei and him.

Except.

“Sorry, Rin. I could use a little longer to figure things out. Another time, though?”

Rin’s smile pinches, just a bit, but it disappears quickly as it happens.

“Another time,” she agrees, and excuses herself with a forced smile.

+

Kakashi waits until her scent disappears. Then he drags his mask down to get a better smell of the scent he’d caught on the air.

It’s _incredible_.

Warm, delicious, but faint, like the far-off smell of freshly baked goods, like the mouth-watering aroma of seared steak wafting through the streets from a barbecue stall, something so good he can literally taste it on the air.

He’s **got** to find it, whatever it is.

He feels bad about lying to Rin but his gut knows that whatever he can smell _has_ to be his. He couldn’t risk her coming along, so he lied to get rid of her.

Closing his eyes, Kakashi takes another deep breath in through his nose.

He catches that heavenly smell and heads back into the forest to hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feelings in this one. Lots of smut coming up next chapter, courtesy of Obito.


	4. Sour Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance, tug-of-war with your heart, and the beginning of Obito's heat.

The feeling starts in his gut. It’s subtle, like a cramp, so Obito slows down, but the ache doesn’t go away. If anything it grows.

He puts a hand over his abdomen as he drops to a jog. It’s not painful. Just uncomfortable, but it’s like a splinter, demanding his attention. He can’t ignore the feeling and he slows down to a walk. There’s a rolling sensation. Obito realizes that something’s wrong with him.

It isn’t guilt. He doesn’t feel a drop of remorse for what he said to Kakashi.

He doesn’t.

The lie makes his teeth ache.

“Fine,” Obito mumbles, just to himself. “Maybe I was a little harsh.”

The ache lessens for a moment.

Curious, Obito stops walking altogether. The sensation is still present but layered, like a cake, or an onion, wrapped deep beneath the surface of himself. He can feel it beginning to unfold, though, as the sensation builds. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. The rest of him is normal. Heart rate high and breathing heavy, but that’s from running. His legs feel tired, also from the run. Hands, head, ears, eyes, nose, all functional. It’s just this strange feeling in the pit of him that he can’t ignore.

Something’s changed.

And it keeps changing, growing, almost.

Obito gets more and more sure of it as he examines himself, backing up against a thick tree trunk and lowering himself to the ground. His lower back is starting to ache, too, in that same curious sensation, like he’s overdone a work out and his muscles are complaining.

“Maybe a hot bath?” He asks himself. “We did just finish training…”

But that doesn’t seem to be it. As heavenly as a hot water soak seems, the feeling isn’t in his muscles. It’s difficult to explain exactly where it is. His stomach hurts.

Obito’s hands press over his stomach, over his navel. Now it hurts, not just aches, he thinks in worried wonder, curious as to what exactly it is his body is doing. He’s getting more and more _uncomfortable_ , that unnamed ache growing inside of him, spreading out to his extremities. It started in his gut. It’s crawled up inside of him, travelled to his stomach and hips, and, embarrassingly, his backside. It feels hot.

“Strange,” he murmurs, as the trees rustle with movement.

“Obito? Is that you?”

“Sensei,” he calls, slow, as though he’s tired. “I feel strange.”

“I’m glad I found you,” Sensei’s voice says, announcing his arrival through the trees, “We were worried when you ran off…”

Obito blinks into the silence. Sensei stopped mid-sentence. He looks up through heavy eyelids, wondering when his eyes suddenly got so tired.

Sensei looks shocked. It’s such a rare expression that Obito is shocked himself. His blue eyes are incredibly wide. His jaw is actually dropped a little bit. His entire body is frozen in place. Minato looks like he’s seen something extraordinary and can’t really believe what he’s seeing.

“Sensei, I feel funny,” Obito repeats. Both his hands have come up to lay across his stomach, which is beginning to rumble. Not with hunger.

“Obito,” Sensei says, and the sound of it, low, and raspy makes Obito look up. Blue eyes, once wide with shock, are softening, something kind and warm settling over Minato’s face as he comes in closer to where Obito is laying down. “Obito, are you with me?”

Obito means to say yes. What comes out is a low moan.

Minato’s swallow is very close and very loud.

“Obito, I’m here for you. Talk to me. What seems to be the matter?”

“Feels… funny…”

“Thank you. Can you tell me anything else? What specifically feels strange?”

Obito huffs from where he’s lounging against the trunk of his tree. He doesn’t want to talk. He feels _weird_. His body is moving from achy to uncomfortably warm. There’s this restless compulsion to move, to get comfortable, to do something that will make the feeling _better_ somehow. Sensei has come to kneel in front of him. There’s something faint, like the smell of snow or water, that makes Obito look up. Somehow the crook of Sensei’s neck looks good to him. He can’t really explain it. He wants to get closer, to investigate.

Without really thinking about it, Obito reaches out with both hands and finds Minato’s vest.

He hears a sharp intake of breath and blinks. When he can see more clearly, he realizes that Sensei is very, very close.

He doesn’t really mind. Sensei smells good. And his chest must be warm, Obito rationalizes, completely logically, and continues with his task of undoing the clasps on Sensei’s vest.

“Obito,” Minato chokes out, “What are you doing?”

“This,” Obito says simply, continuing with his task. He gets the last clasp undone and shoves the jacket down off Minato’s shoulders.

Two hands, strong, large, warm, come up to stop him. Obito is surprised to find them slightly shaky.

When he looks up again, there’s a strange tension to Sensei’s face.

“Obito, _what_ are you doing?”

He doesn’t sound angry. Just confused, and a little worried. Obito means to tell him. Really, he totally does, except, something smells nice, and he really, _really_ wants to get a better smell, so instead of speaking he leans into Minato’s space, puts his nose right under Sensei’s throat, by his scent glands, and breathes in deeply.

Minato breathes out and it’s very shaky now.

The hands on his relax, ever so slightly, letting Obito come forward more and rest his cheek against the flat of Sensei’s chest. He nuzzles into the space there, the space that’s just the right shape for his face, leaning into the nice scent he’s found. It’s comfortable here. Just like he thought. And Sensei smells good, so Obito relaxes against the older man.

“Obito,” Minato whispers, “Obito, please, talk to me? Tell me more about how you’re feeling.”

“Sleepy,” Obito replies, satisfied that he’s found a good spot to get cozy. “Good, now.”

“Where you not good, before?”

“Nn.”

“A little more, Obito? Then you can rest, I promise.”

Sensei sounds worried, so Obito leans back to look at his face and tell him everything’s okay.

It hits him like a revelation as they come face to face. What he’s been doing. Where he is, which is basically pressed up against his teacher, sitting nearly in his lap, with his hands on his thighs and their faces only inches apart, and _what the hell is he doing_?

Confusion cuts across the lazy look of content on Obito’s face.

“Sensei? What’s going on?”

So close Obito can’t miss the fond exasperation in Minato’s eyes as he reaches up to hold Obito’s cheek. It’s a tender gesture. Warm. Comforting. It feels good. So Obito lets himself lean into it, even if it’s inappropriate, even if it’s Sensei, because it feels nice.

“I think you’re blooming.”

Sleepy, but still uncomfortable, Obito hums.

“Like a flower?”

“Not quite,” Minato’s voice says, amused in spite of Obito’s closeness, like it doesn’t bother him. “It’s something rarer.”

“….special?”

“Yeah. Very special. Almost done, and then you can rest, Obito. Tell me what you want.”

What he wants. Obito wonders about this latest question. Sensei has had a lot of questions, ever since he’d found Obito, which is different. Different, like the curling in Obito’s gut, like the strange languid warmth spreading out through his body, making him squirm a bit. He wants to nap.

“Wanna go to sleep.”

Sensei lets out a sigh of relief.

“Of course. Is that why you undressed me?”

Obito frowns a bit. “Didn’t,” he grumbles a bit, seeking that spot he fit in so well and resting his head against Minato’s chest. “It was in the way.”

“Thank you. You can go to sleep now. I’ll take care of you.”

_I’ll take care of you._

The sentiment settles something that’s been bugging Obito for a while now, and like a switch something flips off and the discomfort goes away. Obito makes a contented sound and shuts his eyes against Minato’s chest, ignoring everything else in favor of turning over for sleep.

+

Kakashi’s hunt leads him straight to Sensei. He slows down as he nears the blonde, who is crouched at the base of a tree, speaking softly. Maybe it’s him that’s wrong, Kakashi thinks as he approaches his prey with silent steps. Maybe what he needs isn’t Obito. Maybe he needs Minato. After all, he always seems to be the place Kakashi ends up at.

A smirk tugs at the corner of his lips. Who would have thought? Two Alphas, ending up together? It’s pretty absurd. Usually there’s a clear submissive in relationships, even if it isn’t apparent in every day life, it shows up in the bedroom. But what he and Sensei have is more mutual. They give and take pleasure in equal measures. It brings a flash of heat of his cheeks to think of Minato on his back, with his pants shoved down to his knees, giving up groans as Kakashi nibbled his inner thigh and stroked him with a slick hand.

To have the Hokage on his back for him, panting his name, begging him for release, had given Kakashi such a rush.

He takes another step forward and thinks of the reverse: being laid down gently, carefully, as Sensei’s large hands dragged his pants off, breath catching his his throat as Sensei steals his first kiss, takes his first orgasm from another person, leans up along his throat and whispers his name tightly, like he’s going insane and it’s because of _him_.

He’s never felt anything like he does, when he’s with Minato.

It’s better than good.

It’s everything.

He’s wanted. He’s _adored_ , in a single-minded ardency that submerges him, like a riptide pulling him under, dragging him down, down, down so far that he forgets to think of Obito at all.

Up ahead, the sound of Minato’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

“I think you’re blooming.”

Kakashi stops. Blooming, like, coming into sexual maturity?

“Like a flower?”

Obito is a Beta. But that’s the sound of his voice (Kakashi would know it anywhere) and it’s followed by the soft sound of Sensei’s warm laughter, gentle, teasing and kind and wonderful and **_his_**.

Kakashi feels a sharp stab of jealousy strike him.

“Not quite. It’s something rarer.”

Blooming isn’t a term used with Betas.

It’s for Omegas.

He can’t wait a second longer. He has to know. Kakashi starts forward, not caring if someone hears him approach or not. By the time he reaches Sensei, the taller man is standing up, and his teammate is clinging to his chest, arms wrapped around his neck, head turned against Minato’s throat. Likewise, Minato’s arms are swept around Obito, cradling him gently, holding him securely.

It’s not fair. He’s supposed to be with Sensei. He’s _been with_ Sensei.

They’re… a couple. Aren’t they?

Kakashi stops in his tracks again, this time in front of Minato.

He can’t help it. His eyes drop to Obito.

There’s nothing immediate that stands out that would make him an Omega. He’s Obito. Loud, except now he’s quietly folded up against Sensei’s chest, snuggling up to him. Vibrant, except now he’s subdued. Different. The scent on the air is what he’s been searching for. He knows it before he says it out loud.

“He’s an Omega?”

“He has all the classic symptoms,” Minato says softly.

“He resisted me when I was in rut!”

“It’s not impossible.”

“I… he… is… is he gonna be alright,” Kakashi ends up asking, worried despite his frustration.

Minato’s voice is soothing. “Of course he will be. He just needs rest. For now.”

 _For now,_ because they both know that blooming is the common precursor to an Omega’s first heat.

Soon just cuddling up won’t be enough.

Soon, Obito will become needy, hot and bothered, and desperate for sex.

Kakashi can’t help looking at where Sensei’s arms are folded around Obito’s body. His hands clench into fists at his side.

“...are you going to help him through it?”

 _The same way you helped me,_ is left unsaid.

“I’m the Hokage,” Minato says gently. “It’s my duty to make sure all my students come into their sexuality in a safe way, Kakashi.”

Of course.

“Kakashi, look at me.”

The silver-haired teen does and it’s a baleful expression, full of resentment, and mistrust.

“I said it’s my duty to ensure safety,” Minato says again, emphasizing 'safety', “not to do it myself. I made a choice. Remember? I am not obligated, by law or by instinct, to help any other Alpha through rut. Do you think I did what I did out of a sense of obligation?”

There’s a lump in Kakashi's throat. It’s difficult to speak.

“….no.”

“I didn’t. Kakashi. It was my choice. I wanted to.”

When Kakashi looks up, there’s a faint blush to Sensei’s cheeks, though he’s looking his student straight on.

“Would it help you to hear it again?”

Kakashi’s expression shifts, cycling through confusion and uncertainty. Minato doesn’t look away though his cheeks are hot.

“Shall I tell you again? How I feel about you?”

Oh.

Kakashi nods, despite himself, more eager than he can say to hear it again—

“Come here.”

One arm comes away from Obito and of course Sensei can support the other boy’s weight with just one arm. Kakashi comes closer with hesitant steps, like a nervous deer. Minato waits, one arm open, one arm holding Obito effortlessly. As soon as he’s in reach Sensei grabs him and brings him close, and crushes their lips together.

He’s startled but Kakashi’s sound of surprise turns into a groan. The kiss _sears_ through him, floods his shaky hands with renewed heat and desire, and Kakashi reaches up to grab hold of Minato, to have something anchoring him in the whirlwind of Sensei’s kiss.

Doubt slides away from his heart as Minato holds him close. The grip is almost too tight but Kakashi revels in it. It’s like Minato can’t help it, and the thought gives Kakashi peace, security, because he’d forgotten for a moment how much he likes being wanted so openly, so thoroughly by this man. It’s very apparent now. Sensei doesn’t give him room to move or breathe. He molds them together, elegant, even with Obito crushed awkwardly in one arm, the other wrapped around Kakashi, holding him close, pressing him over Minato’s thigh. Kakashi makes a soft gasp of surprise as he’s dragged up over the solid leg. It’s warm, and thick, and sends a jolt of arousal down his back where Sensei’s hand holds him.

Minato hums into the kiss. Kakashi kisses back fiercely, fingers gripping Sensei’s shirt tightly, twisting into the fabric and meeting Minato’s questing tongue with his own. It’s amazing, to be the one making the Hokage rumble with a pleased growl.

He breathes in deeply as Sensei pulls away and is nearly knocked back; Sensei’s let go of his iron-clad control and his smell is everywhere. It’s different than before, though, to Kakashi’s nose, changed subtly. It no longer grates against his own, fighting for dominance as all other Alpha pheromones tend to do. It’s still an Alpha scent, bold, challenging and proud. But Kakashi would go so far as to say it’s mellowed. Specifically, it’s mellowed and open, _inviting_.

There’s something about the slope of Sensei’s neck, where the smell is coming from, that Kakashi can’t take his eyes off of. He leans in instinctively and noses it, rubs his face in it, and full-body shudders.

It’s crazy, but he has a strange impulse to bite.

To mark Sensei as his.

To _claim_ him.

“Kakashi,” a quiet voice hisses, and Kakashi looks up, turns his face away from Sensei’s throat to look at him.

Minato’s blue eyes are blown wide, fully dilated and Kakashi gulps loudly. He looks primal. And he’s looking only at Kakashi, Obito sagging all but forgotten in his other arm.

“Sensei… Minato,” Kakashi says, switching names and enjoying the way it makes the older man shiver in anticipation. “I… I think…”

His eyes dart down to where Obito is before he says it.

There’s a split second of doubt. Is this right? His instincts are silent. Nothing is screaming at him to stop. And it’s good, with Minato. Kakashi pushes down on his doubt, of the memory of _‘I hate you_ ’, and ‘ _get your hands off of me!_ ’, and thinks only of Minato, who has never said no, who wants him, who likes him, whose beautiful blue eyes seem to sparkle when Kakashi catches his gaze, and finds courage.

He can have this.

“I want to bite you.”

The older man takes a shuddery breath.

Beside them, Obito groans.

Both of them pause, glancing down to Obito, who has begun to emit a fairly intoxicating smell. Minato’s blue eyes zip to Kakashi’s. It’s coming on faster than expected. Obito himself seems asleep still but there’s a pinched expression on his face, like he’s uncomfortable. Despite his confession, Kakashi feels pulled in one direction, his attention captivated by even the hint of Obito’s scent, turned sugary-sweet. He reaches down to cover the other boy’s forehead with the back of his hand.

“Hot,” he confirms.

“Then he’s getting closer to fevering.”

Minato doesn’t have to add that fevering will lead into the start of Obito’s heat.

“We should move him,” Kakashi says diplomatically, removing his hand. “My place?”

“Too close to the centre of the village. Everyone will smell us approaching. Put your hand on my shoulder.”

Kakashi does, and the forest vanishes.

+

What comes into view once the world reappears is unfamiliar settings with a familiar scent. They’re in the Hokage Mansion, then. Kakashi releases Sensei as Minato scoops Obito up and heads for a bed. He follows along with his heart pounding in his chest.

He’d asked to bite Sensei.

That would make them mates.

 _Why did Obito have to interrupt?_ Kakashi thinks angrily. The emotion doesn’t last with Obito’s sweet scent pervading the air. Instinct flattens Kakashi’s affront easily. He can’t be truly upset at the other boy. It’s frustrating, though. He’d basically laid his heart bare to Sensei, admitting that, and all the older man did was relocate them—

His thoughts stop as two strong arms envelop him.

“Kakashi,” Minato murmurs, squeezing him, “About what you said… Are you sure?”

Sensei’s heart is pounding wildly in his chest. Kakashi knows because he’s being pressed right up against Minato’s rib cage, can feel it thundering like a war drum. _He’s excited,_ Kakashi realizes with a start, excited and _terrified_ , because what if Kakashi doesn’t know what he’s asking for? Isn’t sure? Is just reacting to the heat of the moment, saying something like that?

There must be a thousand worries going through Sensei’s mind right now. He’s never seen the older man so out of his element.

“You’re flustered,” Kakashi observes. “It’s cute.”

Minato makes a sound of frustration, and yanks Kakashi back from his chest.

His cheeks are stained pink.

Their positions are reversed now. Minato is worried about what Kakashi thinks, and Kakashi is the one secure in his feelings, knows what to say, even as the older man grasps for reassurance with questions.

“Were you serious?”

“I am.”

“Are you sure?”

“No,” Kakashi says, eyes darting to Obito laid out on the bed. “I’m not. But I know what it means, Sensei. I paid attention in class.”

“And…”

He takes a slow, steady breath.

“I meant what I said in the forest.”

_I want to bite you._

Minato laughs, and it’s a burst of relief, bright and joyful, and he turns to Kakashi with a radiant look.

“Then bite me,” he says, head tipping to one side, laying bare his throat. “Make me yours.”

Everything seems to move in slow motion. Kakashi slides his hands up over Minato’s chest, fingertips searching, seeking the place where his throat meets his shoulder muscle, pushing the fabric of his shirt down and out of the way. Sensei’s skin is warm under the pads of his fingers. Kakashi maps out the place he wants to do it. Thinking of sinking his fangs deep down into Minato, connecting them irrevocably, making them a pair, makes Kakashi’s own heart leap into his throat.

It’s easy. Just lean down, and bite.

Minato is watching, blue eyes half-lidded, and dark with anticipation.

The look of him makes Kakashi lick his lips. He leans in.

His lips ghost over sun kissed skin. Minato sucks in a breath and freezes in place, holding completely still as Kakashi looms, fangs at the ready—

“Unn… my stomach…”

Both of them turn.

Obito is lying on the bed, holding his stomach, clearly in discomfort. The scent in the air conveys distress.

They come apart and walk over to the bed, and Kakashi is alarmed, because he _totally_ _intended_ to bite, was _right_ there, at that spot on Minato’s neck but his body moved on its own, responded intrinsically to just the sound of Obito. He tears his eyes off the black-haired boy but Minato has drawn his shirt back into place, is reaching over to take Obito’s temperature with a half-grim expression.

“He’s already fevering.”

“Shit,” Kakashi says, as Obito grits his teeth and holds his stomach. “How long does he have?”

“I’d say he’s going into heat right now.”

“Fuck,” Obito swears, eyes snapping open, “Fuck, it’s so weird. What. Wait, where am I?”

“You’re safe,” Minato says, voice going gentle as he kneels next to the bed. “Obito. Do you remember the forest at all? You were sleepy, and you felt strange.”

“Yeah… I _still_ feel weird.”

“You’re in the first stage of early heat.”

Obito blinks, clearly lost.

“Omegas go into heat,” he says, hands still around his stomach. “I’m a Beta.”

“Clearly not,” Kakashi says through gritted teeth. Obito’s smell is coming on stronger, floating up and filling the room. It smells _divine_.

“But… I didn’t have any symptoms…”

“You already bloomed,” Minato informs him apologetically, “and you’re fevering right now. Any moment you’ll start your first wave of physical need.” There’s a pause before he continues. “As your jounin sensei, I want to make sure you have everything you need to be comfortable. I can stay, if you like, to fetch things you’ll need.”

“Like what?”

“Water, fruit, blankets,” Minato lists.

“You said as my sensei,” Obito says, breathing a little faster, closer to panting but not quite there yet. “You’re an Alpha, too.”

Kakashi feels his heart clench in his chest.

“I am,” Minato agrees, voice a low rumble, like distant thunder. His blue eyes are half-lidded and focused solely on the Omega.

Obito’s tongue sneaks out to moisten his lower lip. Neither he nor Kakashi miss how the motion makes Minato tense like a tiger ready to pounce.

“What if I asked you to stay, as an Alpha?”

“….if that’s what you needed, I would,” Minato says softly. “But if you asked that of me….”

“I know,” Obito says stubbornly, “I didn’t sleep through the lectures on Omega heats. It’s gonna get worse before it gets better. I’ll…. The funny feeling. It’s. _Nnng_. It’s arousal, isn’t it? The need to have sex? They said it’ll just get worse. But with a partner….”

Obito’s eyes slide off of Minato and land on Kakashi. He stops talking, mouth suddenly dry.

Kakashi takes notice.

“What?”

Obito says nothing at first. He’s too busy staring, like he’s never seen the other boy before. Minato smiles knowingly, reaching out with one hand and finding Kakashi’s palm. He loops their fingers and drags it close, forcing Kakashi to step toward the bed. The silver-haired boy never stops meeting Obito’s wide-eyed stare. There’s wonder in those obsidian eyes now, a kind of dazed curiosity and flickers of desire. Kakashi almost doesn’t feel it when Minato lifts his hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles.

“Would you like that, Obito? If we stayed to take care of you?”

“We?”

“Kakashi is an Alpha, too,” Minato reminds him.

Obito takes in a long, slow breath and blinks rapidly. “Oh,” he says simply, and Kakashi is stunned to find Obito reaching up and reaching out to him.

Kakashi reaches up in time to drag down the mask before they kiss.

 _Finally_ , his instincts scream at him, a shiver of total satisfaction going down his spine. _Finally, this is right._

Obito presses up against his lips and he _wants_ to. That’s what he’s been missing. He had it all wrong, before, dragging Obito back to his place when he was in rut. Obito absolutely rejected him, then; now Obito is beneath him again and he wants to be there, is dragging Kakashi down by the back of his neck, is pulling him on top of his chest, holding them against one another. Now they both want it.

They knock foreheads when Kakashi eventually breaks the kiss to breathe. Obito looks blurry-eyed, cheeks pink with pleasure, before he closes his eyes and grins.

“Yeah. I guess you can stay, too.”

Kakashi cocks an eyebrow.

“Too?”

Obito’s eyes blink open and his grin changes to exasperation.

“Yeah. Both of you can stay.”

“Both,” Kakashi repeats.

Obito gives him a suffering look.

“Should I spell it out for you, Bakashi? Sensei, why do people even call him a genius, if he can’t figure out something this simple?”

The sound of Minato’s soft chuckle gives Kakashi a jolt of surprise, because it comes from just over his shoulder: Minato has climbed onto the bed beside him and is leaning down over both him and Obito.

“Forgive him,” Minato says smoothly, reaching over to cup Obito’s cheek with a warm palm that the omega groans and nuzzles with his face. “He’s on auto pilot. It’s the smell.”

 _It **is** the smell,_ Kakashi decides, pride only suffering slightly.

“You’re an omega in heat. You’re irresistible,” Kakashi informs his teammate bluntly, to see Obito’s eyes widen a bit and his cheeks light up.

“Irresistible?”

“You really have no idea,” Kakashi mumbles, shutting his eyes to concentrate. He can’t really describe the aroma but it calls to something in him. It’s like the overpowering and commanding Alpha scent Sensei has, something utterly primal, instinctive, something he feels beneath his skin and in his muscles, down to the marrow of his bones. “You could ask us anything right now and we probably couldn’t tell you no.”

“So,” Obito says cautiously, testing the waters, “if I asked for a back massage….”

“I’d be happy to rub your back,” Minato offers graciously.

“And if I wanted a snack?”

“What kind,” Kakashi hears himself say, and makes an annoyed face. “Within reason.”

Obito feels the need to cackle. “It’s like having a superpower.”

“Idiot. We’re not being brainwashed. It’s in our blood to try and satisfy you, and that doesn’t include indulging ridiculous requests, like asking us to stand on our heads, or anything _stupid_.”

“Oh yeah?”

Kakashi shakes his head, misses the gleam in Obito’s black eyes.

“What if I wanted to watch you make out with Sensei?”

Minato squeaks.

Kakashi blinks and turns to stare. “Did you just….”

The older man coughs to cover it up, but it’s too late. Obito falls out laughing hysterically. Minato tries to hide his face, clearly embarrassed. Something in Kakashi doesn’t like that. He shoves the blonde’s shoulder until he comes back up, and his eyes go wide as Kakashi rolls him over to crawl on top of his chest, hands fisted in Minato’s shirt.

“Kakashi?”

“You’re really cute when you’re embarrassed,” Kakashi informs Minato, right before he kisses him.

Obito makes a sound but Kakashi can’t hear it. He focuses on kissing Sensei, because of course that’s what Obito wants, and what the omega wants, the omega gets. Minato makes a sound, too, half-pleased, half-surprised, before he reaches up to hold his student with both hands. With the close proximity of an omega in heat, Sensei’s scent is going _crazy_. It smells phenomenal to Kakashi, almost as good as Obito himself. There’s something about it that he wants to reach out and touch.

So it makes sense, as he’s kissing Sensei, to also reach out and touch him.

“Mmm,” Minato hums as Kakashi’s palm comes in contact with his thigh, sweeping over the powerful leg and traveling toward his groin. Kakashi presses down into Minato’s tented pants with enough pressure to make the blonde growl. “That feels _very_ nice.”

“Obito wants us kissing,” Kakashi mutters, and Minato laughs at that.

“Then we better give him what he wants,” he replies, and leans up as Kakashi leans down.

Obito is _losing his shit_. It was hot when he was imagining Kakashi and Sensei together but actually seeing them touch, watching them kiss, pressed against each other on the bed, is incredibly hot. Both of them are exceptional shinobi with excellent physiques. Both of them are right beside Obito making out with each other, holy fuck. “Holy fuck,” Obito repeats aloud, because it cannot be overstated.

Minato, bless him, comes up from Kakashi’s lips at the sound of Obito’s exclamation. His cheeks are fairly flushed.

“Obito? Is everything okay?”

Obito can’t reply for a moment, blinking dazedly at the scene before him. His teacher, his sensei, the Lord Fourth Hokage is lying flat on his back under his student, face red, lips pink from kissing Kakashi. Kakashi, who is all intense and focused and lazily graceful, looks completely punch-drunk from kissing Sensei, with glossy eyes and color creeping into his neck, with his hands clenched in Minato’s clothing, as if he can’t really believe what he’s doing.

 _They look amazing together_ , Obito thinks, and feels a familiar unpleasant stab of jealousy.

It’s obvious to him because he’s looking at it from the outside.

“You’re just…”

 _You're so in love,_ he doesn't say. 

It’s not his place. There’s no room for him here. It seemed like a sexy idea at the time; suddenly he’s reminded of all the negative feelings from before. Jealousy. Envy. Bitter resentment, because he doesn’t belong.

“Obito, hey,” Kakashi’s voice says, finally losing his star-struck look, “We’re right here. Tell us what you need.”

“It’s nothing,” Obito protests.

“Bullshit.”

“Kakashi,” Minato reprimands gently. “Language. Obito, he’s right. Something’s bothering you. How can we help you?”

Obito swallows several times, because how do you say, _hey_ , _I’m really jealous that you guys keep kissing each other like that, I want to, too—_

Oh.

Maybe start there. 

“I, uh. I want to, too?”

Kakashi cocks an eyebrow. “You want to….”

Obito’s face is _completely_ red.

“Want to kiss you. Too. Uh, two.”

Kakashi and Minato share a look, and, just before Obito can die of embarrassment, they lean forward and kiss him.

At the same time.

Obito squirms at the sudden attention, uncertain of what to do with any part of himself. His partners share a laugh at his awkward flailing, and rearrange themselves, Kakashi reaching up to take Obito’s face in his hands and kiss his lips, while Minato moves over and kisses the shell of Obito’s ear, teasing the skin with his teeth. The three of them fit easily on the large bed, with Obito in the middle and someone on either of his sides. One of Kakashi’s arms comes over Obito’s chest. Obito hooks a leg over Minato’s. He comes out of the kiss to catch his breath, only to find Minato smiling and leaning in close. “Sensei,” he murmurs, and closes his eyes into the kiss. The Alpha hums happily against his lips. Obito nearly laughs at the rumble, a gentle vibration. Then Sensei kisses him and it’s all he can think of. Minato’s lips are warm from kissing Kakashi. His mouth slots over Obito’s, larger but not rough. It’s coaxing, guiding, and Obito feels himself opening up to the press of a seeking tongue.

When he opens his eyes all he can see is the blue of Minato’s delighted eyes.

“Is that better? Obito?”

Unable to speak, Obito nods. Sensei seems pleased with this response and rewards him with another kiss.

They vacillate, swapping partners. Kakashi comes in and Obito slides aside in a daze to let him take Minato’s mouth. Eventually, once he’s recovered and his heart has slowed down from the thrill of kissing Sensei, Kakashi barrels into him and presses him down against the sheets, and his heart rate spikes again as they make out. They kiss differently. Obito finds he likes both ways. The eager, almost competitive nature driving Kakashi to conquer his mouth. The smooth but adamant presence Minato exudes naturally, Alpha in every way, commanding his entire attention while obviously seeking to please Obito. He can’t pick a favorite.

When they finally let him up to breathe Obito realizes he doesn’t feel weird at all.

“Sensei, it’s gone. Was that it?”

“Hardly,” Minato supplies, though he gives Obito a bit of space on the bed. “The first wave of your heat seems to have passed. How do you feel?”

“Pretty normal, I guess. What happens now?”

“You’re not done, dolt,” Kakashi warns, shoving Obito’s shoulder. “Heat isn’t satisfied so easily.”

“Kakashi’s right. This was the first of many waves you will experience in the upcoming days—“

He pauses as Obito makes a strangled sound.

“Days? This is gonna go on for _days_?”

“I thought you said you didn't sleep through the lectures?” Kakashi taunts.

“Heat comes and goes for an Omega,” Minato elaborates, sitting up and offering an open arm, which Obito obediently comes close and curls against. “Imagine the ocean, how the tide goes in and out. At high tide, the waves crash up right against the shore. At low tide, the water goes all the way back out to the ocean, and things are calm again. Right now, you’re at low tide. Most of your desire is still coming in to shore, in waves, bit by bit. I imagine that, shortly, you _won’t_ be satisfied by just kisses.”

Kakashi worries a bit as Obito makes a nervous laugh.

“You’re talking about sex. You mean, we’re gonna… you’re gonna have to have sex. With me.”

“With you,” Minato agrees, gentle and unthreatening as possible. “But Obito, you have to know neither Kakashi or I would ever do something you didn’t want.”

“But what if I don’t really want it,” Obito asks. “What if it’s just the heat talking and I ask for something crazy that I don’t really want?”

“What do you think’s gonna happen? It’s just sex.”

“Kakashi,” Minato says sharply, and the silver-haired teen winces at Minato’s steely tone. “It isn’t just sex. The complications that arise from intercourse with a female omega also applies to males.”

Kakashi gapes, while Obito un-puzzles this sentence. When he gets it his eyes go wide.

“You mean I could get pregnant? But! _I’m a guy_!”

“Biology is mysterious,” Minato says with a sparkle in his eye. “A curious ability of male omegas, to have the ability to become pregnant. It’s just something we’ll keep in mind. Take precautions against. There’s medicine—“

“I want it!” Obito blurts out.

Both Alphas stare. Obito colors but repeats himself.

“I want it. I… I’m really young, y’know? And I mean, you guys are great, and nice, and, I, uh, maybe I like you… both of you, y’know? But I don’t know if I wanna start a family yet!” He catches sight of Kakashi’s drooping shoulders and backpedals a bit. “Maybe later, we could talk about it! Y’know. If, if that’s something you guys want to? How would that even work, with three of us? C'mon. Don’t look so sad, Kakashi? I just… I guess it’s selfish but I don’t want to worry about stuff like that right now. I want to focus on what happens tonight before we start thinking about whatever we’re gonna do in the future.”

Minato gets up from the bed and adjusts his clothes. “If you’re sure, Obito. Kakashi, stay and watch over our omega.”

Before he can Flash away, Kakashi leaps from the bed, snatching Minato’s arm with a vice-like grip. Minato blinks in surprise as the younger man yanks him down by the back of his neck for a kiss. It’s brief, barely a moment, but it’s also fierce, hot and wet with a hint of tongue.

“I _meant_ what I said earlier,” he says when they break from the kiss.

Minato blinks rapidly. Then his face splits into a mischievous smile.

“Soon. Keep Obito company until I return.”

“I will.”

Sensei disappears after Obito’s medicine in a Flash. 


	5. It's Getting Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito's heat gets going, and there's a bunch of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, did a fanart, for myself~ [here](https://anannua.tumblr.com/post/190273571868/im-going-to-make-both-of-you-mine-from-bite)
> 
> It's a little doodle I did,, Obito is cute, and Sensei looks sexy somehow. 'm proud yall

Kakashi feels a burst of anticipation in his gut. Alone, with Obito, an Omega in heat. His pheromones are aching to erupt out of his skin. It would be so simple to release them, to flood the room with his smell and assert his dominance, to just knock Obito over unexpectedly and—

He grits his teeth.

 _It’s the smell,_ he reminds himself, working to overcome the instinct sneaking up over his consciousness, tempting him.

That won’t end well, he thinks, trying to convince his subconscious to slow down. Yes, he wants to touch Obito. Yes, he wants to satisfy the Omega, but forcing him will turn out all wrong. Kakashi pulls up the memory of dragging Obito toward his apartment. His jaw still aches sometime from the Omega’s punch. He’s go to go at Obito’s pace. And right now, the Omega is looking at Kakashi like he’s expecting a fight to break out between them at any moment.

Kakashi moves, but slowly, projecting his intentions to sit down at the foot of Sensei’s bed where Obito is watching with suspicious eyes.

The air is tense. Kakashi tries to think. What did the text books say to do in these situations, when the Omega was distrustful? How to win her—his—approval? The text on the page from school comes up in his brain. _‘Survey the field—check for signs of acceptance or rejection before approaching.’_

“You okay, crybaby?”

“I’m not a crybaby,” Obito argues, but there’s no heat behind it. If anything the familiar banter lessens the tension in the room. Kakashi is glad for it and nearly relaxes his scent. But Obito is still up on the bed, and he’s sitting on the floor.

He brings up the textbook page in his mind. ‘ _With the Omega’s tentative acceptance, initiate physical contact. An Alpha’s scent will naturally provoke a positive response in any resistant Omega.’_

Casually, like he’s done it a million times, Kakashi scoots over and just leans back against one of Obito’s shins, making sure the bare skin of his arm touches Obito. Then he stops controlling his scent.

The effect is immediate; Obito groans, sending shivers down Kakashi’s spine. The sound is _delicious_.

Kakashi turns around and freezes, full-stop. Obito isn’t flushed with heat-induced desire, or even aroused. He looks frustrated, angry and _upset_ , and the sight kills any intent Kakashi had to approach the other boy on the bed.

Suddenly he’s remembering how Obito reacted to his pre-rut pheromones.

“Sorry.”

Obito glares until the Alpha’s scent vanishes.

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi repeats a bit sullenly, giving Obito more space. “I forgot.”

“Yeah. Sure you did.”

“I did!”

“You still don’t get it,” Obito huffs, scooting away from Kakashi on the bed. “I’m still me! Omega, Beta, Alpha…. I’m more than just my biology, you _jackass_.”

Kakashi stiffens at the insult.

There’s tension again.

But Obito is the one to address it this time, sighing and bouncing on the bed restlessly.

“Look. I know you’re an Alpha. And I’m an Omega. And by rights I should just… roll over for you, and beg for it. That’s what you’re expecting. Isn’t it?”

The silver-haired Alpha opens his mouth to deny it, then decides against lying, and guiltily nods.

“I remember the lectures,” Obito says. “I remember how Omegas lose themselves during heat, go crazy and say things they don’t mean. Anything, as long as they get what they need. Well I’m not gonna be like that. I’d rather _die_ than beg you to fuck me.” He pauses to level Kakashi with a furious look before continuing. “…but Sensei’s coming back, soon. So I don’t have to worry about that.”

It takes a second to process that.

“You don’t want me to touch you, at all?”

Obito looks at Kakashi like he’s grown a second head.

“You’ve always hated me,” he says evenly, slowly, like he’s having to explain something very simple to this genius prodigy, “Just because I’m an Omega you suddenly want to get into my pants? Do you really not see anything weird about that?”

“I don’t hate you,” Kakashi says, voice uneven. How can Obito think that? His heart is squeezing painfully in his chest.

“It’s biology,” Obito explains gently, as though he’s trying not to disappoint Kakashi somehow, except that is exactly what is happening, “It’s just like Sensei said. You don’t want me. You don’t even _like_ me. It’s a compulsion, because I’m an Omega, and you’re an Alpha. You feel like you need to take care of me now. You want to get close, and satisfy me, and when I’m all hot and bothered you’ll be doing anything I ask you to. But after my heat is over I’ll just be trash to you again.”

There are tears in Obito’s eyes as he tries to grin.

“I can’t handle having you if I can’t keep you.”

“I _don’t_ hate you!” Kakashi repeats, a little louder, as though raising his voice will help Obito understand.

The dark-haired Omega regards Kakashi with fond exasperation.

“Dude. You’re **so** in love with Sensei.”

Kakashi swallows, loudly.

“Maybe,” he admits, to both of them.

Obito laughs.

“ _So in love._ You should’ve seen the way you looked at him,” Obito says, damp eyes dark with envy. “Like he was the only thing in the whole world. Like it was just the two of you and I didn’t even exist.”

Kakashi’s brain whirls. Were they really like that? Him and Minato. He tries to remember, but Obito’s scent is radiating distress, and he can’t think a single original thought beyond how to fix his sad Omega.

“You _totally_ love him. Obviously. So I’d just be in the way,” Obito explains, reclined against Sensei’s bed, still gripping the sheets like a shield. “I mean nothing to you.”

“Obito,” Kakashi tries, a little frantic, “Obito, you’re wrong. You don’t mean nothing to me.”

He pauses and Obito can see the exact second Kakashi fully unfurls his scent. He tenses, expecting to be bombarded by Kakashi’s pungent Alpha pheromones, preemptively throwing the sheets over his face for protection…

…..from an attack that never comes.

Obito blinks under his shelter.

It smells different.

Good.

Nice.

And kind of…. Anxious?

Obito sniffs, quietly, under the sheets. Even through his improvised cocoon he can almost taste the apprehension on Kakashi’s scent.

The Alpha doesn’t reek anymore. If anything, he smells….

Curious despite himself, Obito peeks out from his shelter.

Kakashi is still kneeling by the bed. He hasn’t moved a muscle except to raise both hands in surrender, showing that he means no harm. His eyes are lowered. His guard is completely down. Obito could clock him and Kakashi would never see it coming.

He’s defenseless, Obito thinks in amazement. Why?

“What…. Kakashi? Why?”

“Let me show you.”

Obito feels a ripple of something—excitement? Anticipation? Arousal?—go through him, from his shoulders straight to his toes.

Kakashi raises his head slowly, puts his hands down, and locks eyes with Obito.

Obito feels pinned under the intensity of his gaze.

“You’re not nothing, to me,” Kakashi says as he comes up off the floor, moving slowly enough that Obito could push him away at any moment, could reject him easily. He crawls over the edge of the bed. His eyes are fierce. Predatory, as if he’s finally cornered Obito after chasing him down across time and space, and finally, finally has him right where he wants him. It’s an intense look. Obito scoots back a bit but doesn’t discourage his approach. Kakashi continues forward, following him, completely focused. “You mean _so much_ to me. So much that I don’t know how to say it.”

Obito stops backing up because his back has hit the wall.

Kakashi comes forward on his hands and knees, eyes watching for signs of rejection as he crawls up over Obito.

“Let me show you instead.”

He stops just shy of Obito’s personal space. The Omega blinks, clearly battling his own hormones as he breathes in more and more of Kakashi’s smell, eyes going half-glossy at the proximity to such a strong Alpha scent. But he recognizes Kakashi’s request for permission. The dark-haired Uchiha takes a shuddery breath, and nods.

Kakashi closes the gap between them.

It’s sweet.

 _Obito is sweet,_ Kakashi thinks, categorizing things even as he’s kissing the Omega. He’s sweet but still uncertain. Kakashi can tell by the way he kisses. He’s nervous that this is still just a product of his heat, that Kakashi doesn’t care about him, _Uchiha Obito_ , that this is just a generic response to an Omega. Kakashi has to make him understand that he’s so much more.

“You still don’t believe me,” Kakashi murmurs against Obito’s cheek when they come apart. Obito shakes his head slightly but there’s color in his cheeks.

“You just want to get into my pants.”

Struck by inspiration, Kakashi pulls back a bit and raises a challenging eyebrow.

“Do you want to get into mine?”

Obito’s eyebrows knit together. Kakashi waits patiently to let the Omega process that. His eyes widen comically when he gets it.

“You’d… you want me to—you’d let me—but you’re an _Alpha_!”

“That doesn’t mean I have to top,” Kakashi offers lazily, like he bottoms all the time. It’s so shameless. Obito goes bright red as he really thinks about it, the image of Kakashi taking it, being under him, submitting to an Omega. Being fucked by an Omega. Going crazy, getting off, losing himself because of Obito—

When he speaks, he sounds stunned.

“You would?”

Kakashi finally smiles.

“I would, if it would help you believe. We’re more than our biology.”

Obito makes a sound and launches himself at Kakashi, tackling the other boy off the bed and onto the floor. They land in a heap of limbs (again) but this time Obito is the one leaning over Kakashi with a wildfire blush on his cheeks.

Kakashi just looks up at the other boy with wry amusement.

“You’re very cute when you’re horny,” he says, and reaches up to drag Obito down against him.

This time Obito meets him passionately. He kisses Kakashi like he’s been waiting to taste his lips all his life. Kakashi growls his approval as Obito’s hips roll against his. The Omega whines, shivering at the sound, before he reaches to grab Kakashi’s face with both hands. He separates them, licking his lips as he pulls back.

“I wanna kiss you.”

“Okay.”

Obito leans back down and they kiss. It’s getting more and more familiar. The way Obito feels pressed against him. The taste of his tongue, sweeping cautiously against Kakashi’s lower lip. The smooth texture of his lips. The faint spike of lust in his scent, which makes Kakashi swell with satisfaction as they make out on the floor of Sensei’s bedroom.

Eventually Obito pulls back again. Kakashi watches him, doesn’t make the first move, because even though his instincts scream for him to lead, it’s important, to his Omega, for there to be clear communication between them. It’s not just his decision. He notices that Obito’s fingers seem more determined to touch his skin, seeking the edge of his shirt, creeping up under the fabric to touch him. He smells the increased arousal, the salty aroma of pre-come that’s started to seep from Obito, and his own body responds enthusiastically.

Kakashi takes a slow breath in and fights down on the instinct to just have at the other boy, who smells delightful and needy.

 _Soon_ , he thinks, and gives Obito his full attention.

“What else do you want? Obito.”

The Omega looks a little less present, a little more aroused. He has to be careful not to invoke Obito’s resentment and get explicit permission.

“It’s hot,” Obito complains, breathing heavier.

“How can I help?”

Dark eyes blink, like Obito had forgotten Kakashi was even there. “ _Alpha_ ,” Obito moans.

“Do you want to touch me?”

A flash of recognition comes through the glossy-eyed look. Obito fights the heat-induced stupor to meet Kakashi’s gaze.

The Alpha means it, he realizes, and feels heat like magma pool in his gut.

“C-can it be both?” Obito mumbles.

Kakashi takes a guess. “You wanna touch me, and be touched?”

Obito can only nod at this point, nearly overcome with desire. Kakashi takes his order and runs with them, grinding their hips together. The Omega moans loudly when Kakashi rocks up against him and presses their erections together through the fabric of their clothes. Once they establish a rocking rhythm Kakashi follows Obito’s lead. He whines and humps down against Kakashi’s thigh eagerly, composure abandoned, seeking only pleasure at the expense of anything else.

“Kakashi,” Obito pants. “Really close.”

“Yeah?”

Obito rubs his cheek into Kakashi’s throat in answer. Kakashi feels utterly delighted that Obito is basically rolling in his scent, covering his face with Kakashi’s sweat, the very essence of him. The only way it could be better would be if Obito were wearing his cum. That thought is too much, and Kakashi curses, shoving his boxers down and stroking himself quickly.

The Omega makes an interested sound when Kakashi spends in his hand. “Oh, fuck. That smells…. A-alpha. Alpha, alpha, _please_ —ah!”

“Yeah? C’mon,” Kakashi hisses as Obito shoves his own pants down, “C’mon, you’re right there—“

“I’m back,” Minato says cheerfully, as the Omega yelps in alarm, and comes all over Kakashi’s stomach.

Kakashi falls back against the floor and groans, half aroused, half embarrassed. It’s amazing to be covered in the aftermath of Obito’s pleasure. It’s a little humiliating that he’s the one flat on his back, covered in semen.

“Hey,” Obito chirps, sounding incredibly amused, “Look at Sensei’s _face_.”

Kakashi does.

Minato’s blue eyes, once wide with shock, are quickly darkening with desire, pupils blowing wide, color rising quickly to his cheeks at the sight of them. Kakashi feels his pulse pick up and suddenly feels too exposed, with his dick still out and dripping, with that look on Minato’s face, like he’s losing all logic and sense.

The energy in the room shifts. He fully expects it when Sensei’s scent slips from his control and floods the room. Obito goes down like a sack of bricks, like his limbs have turned to jelly. He makes a happy sound, though, even as he’s flattened on the floor with his throat bared, submitting himself with a pleased sigh.

But Kakashi doesn’t drop. The scent is strong. Powerful. Dominant, bold, enduring, but overwhelmingly _Minato_. Something about that intrinsic fact makes the weight bearable. Kakashi finds that he’s able to hold his head up and meet Minato’s devouring eyes with his own. It’s an incredible effort. He has to fight for every second, with every inch of himself, to resist the other Alpha’s overpowering pheromones which scream for his submission. A moment could mean the difference between meeting Minato’s gaze and kissing the floor.

“You have no idea how good you smell,” Minato monotones.

Despite Sensei’s best effort, Kakashi still hears ‘ _you smell like someone else and I can’t wait to make you smell like me_ ’, and he full-body shudders. His concentration snaps, and he winces as he drops, body bending, as though gravity has suddenly tripled. It’s just a moment because Minato makes a sound and the scent retreats.

Both he and Obito look up with different degrees of wariness.

“Sensei,” Obito complains, covering up with the older man’s bedsheets, “Don’t **do** that.”

“I’m sorry, Omega,” Minato apologizes, taking a step back and pulling his scent fully back under his control. “It shouldn’t happen again.”

The dark-haired boy wrinkles his nose a bit.

“My name’s Obito, not Omega.”

“Would you like me to call your name?” Sensei asks practically. “I’ll be rather intimate with you, soon. I could understand if you preferred we kept this as distanced as possible from our life outside of heat and rut. Would it be easier if I called you Omega?”

The Omega looks troubled.

“I… does… do you do this a lot, Sensei?” Obito asks anxiously, fingers gripping the sheets tightly. “With a lot of other Omegas?”

“No. Twice have I personally helped an Omega in heat. Any others requested a specific Alpha, who I accompanied them to, or in one case, a close Beta friend. I haven’t been intimate with many others besides Kakashi.”

Kakashi doesn’t go bright red but instead looks honestly flattered. He catches Minato’s gaze momentarily and smiles with his eyes.

The troubled scent coming from Obito _doubles_.

Kakashi and Minato tear their eyes off one another and focus on the Omega. The dark-haired boy has once again secluded himself to a spot on Sensei’s bed. He’s drawn up the bedsheets around him like a barrier, cocooning himself from all others, smothering his scent mildly. The room still smells of an Omega’s heat. But it’s tainted with something that makes the air thick and slick like tar.

The Yondaime draws up his most comforting smile and kneels beside his own bed. He doesn’t approach beyond that, just gets to Obito’s eye level, and sighs when the Omega eyes him distrustfully.

“I brought the medicine.”

“….will it make things better?” Obito asks, even as he holds out a hand for the bottle.

“It will prevent you from getting pregnant. It won’t address the extra emotional vulnerability. That’s what we’ll do now, before you lose yourself to lust.”

He pauses with a fond smile at the embarrassed look on his student’s face.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Obito. It’s completely natural, an amazing byproduct of your unique biology,” he says calmly, just the same as any other lecture (except Kakashi expects before long they’ll be peeling off Obito’s clothes, and touching him, and the thought makes him go pink as Obito as Sensei continues).

“Your body will go through progressively intense waves of arousal. Every Omega is different but similar. It starts with blooming, and fevering, which have already passed. Next you’ll experience various degrees of lust and longing for physical intimacy, which we, as Alphas, will be happy to provide.”

“How can you say that with a straight face?” Kakashi demands, face flushed.

Minato smiles and it’s beautiful.

“I can’t explain it. I just know that I’m very glad I found you two. It feels like I’m in the right spot. Like, this is where I am supposed to be.” The older Alpha sounds faintly amused at himself, confident yet confused, and Kakashi feels the strong urge to reward him with a kiss. Minato spots him before he moves and shakes his head.

“The next few days you’ll experience these rising physical needs and we will do our best to satisfy you. Eventually, your heat will demand sexual intercourse, whether you’re emotionally prepared for it, or not, which is part of the purpose of this discussion. Obito, we’re going to be seeing every part of you over the next few days. It’ll be better, for everyone, if there’s no misunderstandings. I’ll ask you to be honest with me, and with Kakashi. When I left things seemed fine but you seemed uncertain. Is there a reason one of us shouldn’t stay?”

“No,” Obito says quickly. Too quickly, and Sensei catches it.

“Obito,” he repeats, and Obito winces at the rumble of Alpha power in Minato’s voice, “Please? Something is bothering you, still. I don’t mean to pry, but if it’s going to interfere with the next couple of days, it just makes sense to get it out in the open now. I promise whatever you have to say won’t be held against you.”

The Omega bites his lip and shrinks back into the sheets.

Minato waits a few more seconds. Then he stands.

“How does fruit sound?”

Kakashi blinks in surprise. Not what he expected the blonde to say.

It’s apparently the right thing to say because Obito comes out from his cocoon a bit.

“I could eat some mango. Maybe cherries?”

Sensei smiles. “Banana? Durian? Dragonfruit?”

“Ugh! No bananas. Or durian! But I could eat a bucket full of dragonfruit…”

He and Sensei discuss different types of fruits. Then Minato disappears into the Hokage mansion for a few minutes, returning shortly with armfuls of fruit. Kakashi is admittedly amazed at the assortment and the amount as Minato lays out the selection on his bed for Obito.

“Enjoy,” he says as the Uchiha descends hungrily.

Kakashi has fixed his clothing and cleaned himself by this time. The only signs of his tussle with Obito are his kiss-swollen lips and the lingering smell of Obito’s semen on his skin. He’s sure it can’t be seen, but he knows that Minato can smell it as the older man approaches.

The two Alphas linger around the room as Obito eats.

And eats, and eats, and _eats_ , to Kakashi’s astonishment.

“Omegas burn an incredible amount of calories during heat,” Minato observes in amusement as he also enjoys the sight of Obito devouring the fruit on the bed. It’s almost half gone and there was a ton of it to begin with.

Kakashi means to say something in return but his brain stalls as Minato leans into him. It’s completely casual, the way he had leant back into Obito before, and Sensei’s eyes are still on the Omega.

Obito is completely distracted by the fruit. He doesn’t notice at all when Minato takes Kakashi’s chin in one hand and tips his head up for a kiss.

It’s different from kissing Obito. Minato is firm and sure against him. Kissing Minato feels more adult, and takes Kakashi’s breath away, where kissing Obito feels like discovery, new and more innocent. He couldn’t pick a favorite between the two of them.

The thought strikes him that maybe he doesn’t have to.

“Oh?” Minato asks, coming up from the kiss with a fond chuckle. “What’s on your mind? You look like you’ve unearthed something.”

“I’m not sure,” Kakashi mumbles as Obito burps and spits out the pit of a peach. “I’ll keep thinking about it.”

Blue eyes seem to sparkle at him as Minato turns back toward the bed.

“How are you feeling now?”

Obito finishes off a pear and sighs deeply.

“I’m in _heaven_ ,” he announces, flopping back on the bed with such a satisfied sound. “I didn’t even know I was hungry at all! How could you tell?”

“You were being a little skittish,” Sensei says reasonably, sitting back down beside the bed. “Do you think you’re ready to tell me what’s bothering you?”

The fruit has worked its magic because Obito doesn’t retreat at the question. He shrugs and kicks his feet, not answering at first, but also not running away. That’s progress. Sensei cocks his head and climbs up on the bed. Obito is too satisfied from his sweet gorging to protest when Sensei gathers him up in both arms.

There’s a long groan as Obito settles against Sensei’s chest. The sound goes straight to Kakashi’s gut, and by the widening of Minato’s eyes, to Minato’s as well.

“You’re _really warm_ , sensei.” Obito all but purrs his pleasure, buzzing with delight, burrowing into Sensei’s embrace for more contact. Minato laughs at that and wraps him up gently.

“You can stay here if you tell me what’s bugging you.”

“‘M fine. Don’t wanna.”

“Obito.”

Obito blinks sleepy eyes open. He takes in the expectant look on the Alpha’s face and finally caves.

“….sometimes, when he looks at you, it’s like I’m just in the way. Like I don’t belong here. I’m just getting in between the two of you.”

Minato looks up to Kakashi in apparent shock.

Kakashi starts forward with a determined look. This misunderstanding has gone on _too long_.

He walks right up to where Sensei has Obito wrapped up in his arms and takes his face in both hands, and kisses him soundly. He leans into it, makes sure Obito can tell he means it. There’s a startled sound but Kakashi takes it in stride as he climbs up on the bed to be tangled up in the other two already there. He throws a leg over someone’s thigh. A large hand comes up to his hips and steadies him as he finds better footing, still kissing Obito’s lips with his own.

When he pulls back, Obito blinks rather rapidly, looking pleased and confused.

Kakashi looks him right in the eyes.

“ _I like you_ , you idiot,” he announces, to Minato’s amusement, and Obito’s surprise. “When are you gonna start to believe it?”

“I think I am, a little,” he admits, as Kakashi lets go of his face and turns toward Sensei.

The silver-haired Alpha measures the look of the other man. Minato offers a coy smile, and an eyebrow raised in invitation. That’s all Kakashi needs. He comes in, eyes already falling shut as he meets Minato half way in a searing kiss. The hand on his hip grips harder, pulls him in closer, slides Kakashi up against the thigh he’s straddling, and someone gasps in pleasure. A slick tongue slides across Kakashi’s lips and he opens his mouth to let Minato in. The older man makes a low rumble of approval.

When he pulls back Minato looks lazily pleased. Kakashi is proud to have had a hand in making Sensei look so satisfied.

“I like you, too.”

“We knew that already,” Minato chimes in cheerfully, though he looks even more pleased than before.

“I like you **both** ,” Kakashi emphasizes, eyes darting between his two partners. His two people.

_**His.** _

A thrill runs through his veins.

He backs up, sits up straighter, so he’s looking down just slightly. It feels right, to be on top.

His fangs are _singing_ to sink into flesh.

Now is a good a time as any, Kakashi decides, mustering all the courage he’ll ever use in his entire life.

“I’m gonna bite _both of you_.”

You could hear a pin drop in the silence.

“Both?” Obito squeaks. He doesn’t look sleepy any more.

“There are rumors of Alphas having more than one mate, but I’ve never confirmed it personally,” Minato says, sounding less secure than Kakashi would like. “What if you bite one of us, and fail to mark the second?”

“I won’t fail,” Kakashi says, and it has the ring of prophecy to it, certainty giving his voice confidence. “I’m going to make both of you **_mine_**.”

Obito shudders but can’t seem to look away. Minato locks eyes with Kakashi and there’s a fire in his eyes, a burning anticipation raging close to the surface just under his skin at the thought of being Kakashi’s and it’s _exciting_. It’s electrifying to have all that passion summoned up inside of Sensei and _it’s all for him_.

 _His_ , he thinks again, and reaches down to caress Obito’s cheek reassuringly.

“Hey. You’re okay. Don’t freak out, crybaby.”

“Oi! I’m not crying,” Obito snaps, drawn out of his stunned silence by the familiar insult. He folds his arms over his chest defiantly and leans into Minato, who is still holding him with one arm. “How are you gonna decide who to bite first? Sensei’s right—what if you bite one of us and then it doesn’t work for the other one? Why are you so sure everything’s gonna work out the way you want it to? You’re pretty cocky, y’know!”

“Still freaking out,” Kakashi observes, flicking Obito on the nose. “Relax. We’re here to take care of you, not me. Remember?”

Obito holds his nose and folds back down into Sensei’s arm, abandoning the conversation with pink cheeks. Minato laughs as Kakashi rearranges them a little more comfortably on the bed.

“Who knew you were such a mother hen? Kakashi,” he says teasingly as the silver-haired teen slots in next to him.

“Not sure. Just felt like the right thing to do.”

“Ah. Instinct?”

“Mm.”

“It’s not terribly late. Are you catching a nap, too?” Minato asks, amused as Kakashi also nuzzles up on his side.

“Maybe.” He glances up and catches those laughing blue eyes with his own, gaze steady and sure. Then, he leers in Minato’s direction. “Gonna need a lot of _energy_ for later. Think you’ll be able to keep up with us? Sensei.”

A hand shoves his head down as Minato’s laughter rings out in the room.

“Sleep, then! I’ll keep watch, and send a message to Rin, to let her know training is cancelled for the next few days. Oh, don’t get up—I’ll explain everything to her. She will understand. You’re right about needing energy, though. Sleep for now. Tonight and the next few days will certainly be interesting….”

Kakashi isn’t sure whether Sensei says anymore because the next few moments he slips off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the rest of Obito's heat and all the smut that entails. Cheers, and thanks for any comments/kudos you guys left it really encourages me to write.


	6. Light up the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _it's mostly smut_

Obito wakes up with an erection, which really sets the mood for the next few days.

In the moment, though, Obito just tries to ignore it, remembering where he is: in the Hokage Mansion, sandwiched between two napping Alphas, Kakashi on one side, and the Lord Fourth Hokage on the other. How can he take care of it when they’re just lying there right next to him! Humiliation makes it easy for Obito to ignore the need curling in his gut.

For a while.

Then, he starts to ache.

Obito wrestles with the embarrassment of wanting to touch himself and get off while trying not to wake the others. It proves to be a futile effort.

“You’re up,” says a warm voice, teasing.

“Shut up,” he snaps back automatically.

Kakashi raises a hand in surrender, though his half-lidded eyes are honed in on Obito’s pants.

“Sure you don’t want a hand with that?” He offers glibly.

Obito blushes.

Then he remembers: he’s an Omega. Kakashi is an Alpha. And Alphas are supposed to help Omegas through heat.

 _It’s fine,_ he thinks to himself as he swallows and nods. This is the entire reason they’re here in the first place.

He still feels a wildfire blush cover his cheeks as the other boy scoots closer to push down his damp pants.

“Relax. I promise not to tease,” Kakashi says as he frees Obito’s erection, pausing mildly as it all but _springs_ from the elastic confines of the waistband, nearly slapping his stomach. Obito isn’t sure he can go any redder. He’s dripping. He shrinks down a little, radiating arousal and distress, which puts a decided halt to Kakashi’s eager approach.

“Hey. Obito? I don’t have to.”

“It’s fine,” Obito mumbles, trying to convince himself. Kakashi looks at him like he’s stupid.

“You are literally curled up in a ball,” he points out, backing up and giving Obito a little more personal space, which sends a wave of relief through the Omega’s body. He looks tense.

Kakashi sighs.

“Listen—earlier, when I… before, when I was in rut… back then, I was being a real moron.” Obito gapes. “You were completely right. I wasn’t thinking about you, or who you were. I just wanted to get through rut. It was so intense. That feeling, of being out of sync with my body… it was honestly one of the most terrifying things that’s ever happened to me. Maybe it didn’t seem like it at the time, but I was scared.”

“You? Scared?”

Kakashi nods, solemnly. “I was trying to act like I was fine but I was going out of my mind. My body just… started reacting in ways I didn’t expect. I kept feeling these sensations. They were so overwhelming. I thought, some times, I might lose my mind.” His eyes drift to the other member of their pile, still unconscious. “Then, Sensei bowled me over and sent you home, and set me straight.”

Obito is on the edge of his seat. He remembers the way Sensei showed up when they were wrestling in the street outside Kakashi’s apartment, when the other Alpha was in rut. “I always wondered,” he murmurs, cheeks heating up, “but I wasn’t sure if I should ask. What did happen after I left?”

The look on Kakashi’s face is extraordinarily fond.

There’s a hiccup in Obito’s heart. That look isn’t for him, and yet, the way it makes Kakashi look, like he’s so totally, completely in love, makes Obito’s stomach fill up with butterflies.

“Sensei took care of me.”

“I **bet** he did,” Obito leers, wearing a teasing grin. Kakashi waggles his eyebrows right back.

“And he’s here now, to take care of you, too. So, if it gets to be too much, with all the hormones, and feeling weird in your own skin… We’re here for you.”

Obito feels touched.

And, with the sensation of comfort wrapping back around him like a warm blanket, he rather thinks he would like to _be_ touched.

Kakashi’s eyebrows hike up as Obito crawls forward into his space. He leans back so the Omega has room to go where he wants, which is, apparently, right onto Kakashi’s chest, legs tangled with his, right next to Sensei. The silver-haired jounin tries to control his breathing but Obito smells really nice. The scent is ripening by the second. It’s clouding his head as Obito reaches up for his mask. Kakashi holds perfectly still as the other boy peels his facemask back, revealing his face, and his lips, which Obito eventually leans in to kiss.

There’s a pleased hum from beside them.

Obito breaks away, looking half guilty, half embarrassed. Kakashi makes an annoyed noise and turns to confront the other Alpha.

“ _Sensei_.”

Minato rolls over with a laugh. He raises a hand to catch Obito’s and brings it to his own lips, kissing his knuckles.

Obito lights up.

Kakashi rolls his eyes. Strangely, though, he doesn’t feel territorial. There’s no drive to compete for Obito’s attention. They’re both here for Obito, so it doesn’t matter who gives him pleasure. But he does reach out to snag Obito’s other hand and turns it over to kiss his open palm.

“Ah,” Obito gasps softly. Kakashi smirks into his palm and kisses with an open mouth, and the gasp turns into a low moan.

“K-Kakashi…”

“Hmm?”

Obito can’t make words come out. Kakashi works on the hand in his, kissing his skin searchingly, slowly. He has to go at the Omega’s pace. It turns up rewards instantly, as every kiss makes Obito squirm. The air gets sweeter as Kakashi takes a finger in past his lips and sucks. He wonders what he must look like, sucking Obito’s fingers down, a silver of his tongue sliding out of his mouth to taste.

“Heh. Kakashi,” Obito says, laughter in his voice, “Kakashi, _look at Sensei_.”

Kakashi blinks both eyes open and looks up with Obito’s fingers still sliding against his tongue.

Minato’s blue eyes are glued to him. Every fibre of the Hokage’s being seems to vibrate with anticipation. The energy coming off of him is nearly palpable. He looks very much like a coiled spring, a predator observing in perfect stillness, waiting for the right moment to pounce. Kakashi feels the line of his throat work as he swallows at the sight. The motion pulls Obito’s fingers deeper into his mouth and the Omega makes a pleased sound, eyes darkening with desire, which makes Minato’s eyes narrow. Something dangerous colors the grin that comes over his face.

 _He looks incredibly sexy,_ Kakashi thinks, and sucks Obito’s fingers.

Obito full-body shudders and the air blooms around them, little miniature sunbursts of sweetness that make Kakashi’s instincts roar to life. He wants to drive Obito crazy in every way. “What else do you want? Obito.”

“Ah! It’s good,” Obito pants, cheeks hot, his eyes half-lidded as he watches his fingers slide against Kakashi’s tongue, “what you’re doing right now? This. This is really nice.”

“Oh? Is that _all_ you want?” Kakashi asks coyly, pointedly glancing down to Obito’s hard-on, licking his lips slowly as he looks.

The Omega’s eyes widen and Obito’s mouth falls open at the insinuation.

“C-can I… would you—with your mouth?”

“I would,” Kakashi answers huskily, coming away from Obito’s hand and lowering himself over Obito’s thighs. “Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Obito croaks in disbelief. “Yes! Yes, please? Oh, for the love of—ohmygod _Kakashi_ —“

The rest of his statement turns into a gurgled sound of shocked pleasure as Kakashi opens his mouth and sucks his dick. Obito’s thighs jerk at the sudden wet heat. It feels _amazing_. He absolutely cannot think, his mind blank except for the way Kakashi blows him. The silver-haired jounin takes him in easily, mindful of his fangs. Obito feels overwhelmed at the sensations. Kakashi bobs up and down over his dick and it’s slick, and wet, and tight, and perfect, and it’s all he can do to grip the sheets and cry out when he comes.

Kakashi hums around him, a soft sound of content. It’s only when he’s being basically dragged up from between Obito’s thighs that he registers Minato has moved at all. The Yondaime yanks him upright and kisses Kakashi greedily.

Surprised, Kakashi opens his lips for an insistent tongue.

“Oh my god,” Obito whispers like a prayer as the older man _devours_ Kakashi.

The younger Alpha can only hold on as he’s shoved backwards onto the bed with Minato’s tongue down his throat seeking the last drops of Obito’s release. It’s so intense—Minato’s scent is coming in waves, spiking with desire as he meets Kakashi’s lips with his own. He’s never been so thoroughly kissed before. When Minato is finally done, Kakashi has to gasp for air. He’s completely clean.

“Holy shit,” Obito repeats, sounding rather dazed, “holy shit, that was so hot.”

Minato laughs heartily.

“It was good for me, too,” he says teasingly, and licks his lips, savoring the last drops of Obito’s seed. “Would you like to be kissed?”

“Please,” Obito says, leaning forward, and Kakashi doesn’t feel jealous when the older Alpha crawls off of him to crush Obito beneath him.

He feels light-headed delight from kissing Minato. Kakashi watches with avid interest as Obito is given the same treatment, held down against the bed by their other partner and kissed within an inch of his life. Obito is much more reactive though, gasping and squirming under Sensei’s touch. His legs fall open automatically and Sensei’s larger body settles between them. Obito’s hips arch up when the Alpha presses down. Minato growls his approval as the Omega grinds against him. Obito whines into the kiss, grabs at Sensei’s shoulders, hands reaching up for something to hold. Minato laughs against Obito’s mouth, only stopping when the Omega growls, clearly still eager to be kissed.

They smell incredible. Minato’s heady musk, and Obito’s overwhelmingly sweet scent. Combined with the sight of them tangled up together flat on the bed, it’s nearly enough to make Kakashi lose his mind. It smells so good and they’re all over each other. He wants to _taste_ them. Kakashi hops up onto the bed and seeks skin with his fingertips, brushing up against Obito’s arm that’s clinging to Sensei, reaching out to slip up under Minato’s shirt.

Two lust-drunk looks turn to greet him, and Kakashi feels heat rise to his own cheeks. “Room for one more?”

“Certainly,” Minato murmurs, blue eyes blinking as his scent intensifies at Kakashi’s approach.

“Please,” Obito says with a smile. “Come and kiss me?”

Kakashi goes. Obito shuts his eyes into the kiss, leaning in as Kakashi raises a hand to his cheek. Minato makes use of his own mouth, working kisses along the line of Obito’s throat, lips teasing, tongue trailing over the skin of his neck. His hips ride up, rolling against Sensei’s washboard abs where Kakashi has rucked up his deep blue shirt. Obito whines at the friction. Kakashi kisses him harder, shoves him back into the bed and idly reaches down with one hand. There’s a gasp as he finds what he’s been looking for.

Obito shudders as Kakashi gets a grip on him and starts moving his hand. Even though he’s just come with Kakashi’s lips around his dick he’s already rock hard again. The touch is perfect. With Sensei pinning him down and Kakashi stealing his breath with his commanding kiss, Obito doesn’t last long at all. All it takes is Sensei grinding down, Kakashi taking his lip between his teeth, and Obito comes with a satisfied sound.

Both Alphas take slow, steady breaths in as the smell of Obito’s seed hits the air. “ _Oh_ ,” Kakashi says softly as he pulls off of Obito’s lips. He glances to Minato who shares a knowing look. Together, they lean down and nuzzle up against the happy Omega, clearly contented after coming twice.

They wind down with simple touches, fingertips wandering over exposed skin, soft lips meeting, gentle kisses pressed against each other’s cheeks and necks. It feels rather delightful despite the damp patch on the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Sensei asks Obito eventually. The Omega shrugs a bit, eyes shut in the afterglow.

“Sleepy, mostly,” Obito admits. “I think the wave is over.”

“Does that mean you want to put your pants back on?”

Minato bites back a laugh as Obito squeaks and throws the sheets over his naked lower half. Kakashi waggles his eyebrows again and ducks Obito’s fist when he takes a swipe at the silver-haired boy.

“Why don’t I bring a new set of sheets, and a fresh change of clothes?” Minato suggests, rising from their tangled pile. Obito’s eyes catch him as he rises. The blonde smiles soothingly. “Just for now, Obito. I promise I’ll return. You have my word.” The Omega nods, a little less worried as Minato leaves them alone again.

Kakashi is still laid out on the bed beside Obito, dragging his fingertips across the other boy’s skin. Obito turns over once Minato’s gone to talk to him, for lack of anything else to do, and feels his words scramble when he catches sight of Kakashi’s tented pants.

“You’re… You didn’t…”

The other boy glances down between his own legs and shrugs half-heartedly.

“No. But, if you want to, I certainly won’t stop you.”

Obito goes a bit pink as he sits up to get a better position. Kakashi lets Obito work his pants off and bring him out. He can’t help it—the Omega’s nervous tending is really, really cute. His dick throbs tightly as unexperienced fingers slide down around the base. Kakashi bites the inside of his lip as Obito jerks him off sloppily. It’s good, because it’s Obito, who smells incredible, who tastes divine, who is doing his best and Kakashi loves him for it, but he’s probably not going to make it on Obito’s hand job alone.

The dark-haired teen makes a frustrated sound when Kakashi reaches up to stop him.

“Am I that bad?”

“Let me move,” Kakashi says instead of answering, shifting their positions so he’s got his back against Obito’s chest. He reaches behind him to pull Obito’s arms around his waist over his thighs. “Chin on my shoulder, so you can see,” he suggests as they move. Obito looks, obedient, and Kakashi takes his hand in his own. Together, they work out a better rhythm and grip. Obito is an excellent student. He takes the cues Kakashi gives with his body and adjusts accordingly. Soon it’s very good indeed, and Kakashi finds his hips stutter up into Obito’s hands of their own accord.

“Like that?” Obito asks, more confident.

“Yeah. Like that.”

“Are you gonna come for me?”

The way he says it, with his lips pressed close to Kakashi’s ear, low and aroused, turned on from pushing Kakashi to the edge, sends an unexpected bolt of heat to the Alpha’s gut. “Close,” he pants, letting his head fall back against Obito’s shoulder. “Faster.”

“You look really good like this,” Obito murmurs, and he moves his hand. Kakashi grits his teeth and comes all over Obito’s closed fist.

They finish cleaning just as Sensei returns with the new clothes and sheets. They change the sheets as Obito inquires about the world outside. Minato explains that he’s notified all the appropriate shinobi necessary to watch the village in his absence—not that he’s gone from the village, but rather, he plans on being indisposed, which makes Obito blush prettily. Minato smiles handsomely.

They relax with a bath and Obito packs away a much more conservative helping of food, some dumplings and rice and miso soup. He makes a happy sound when he’s finished, and climbs back into the Hokage’s bed.

“C’mere,” he calls. Kakashi comes, curious. He meets Obito on the bed, and allows himself to be pushed onto his back. Obito grins and goes for his chest, nuzzling it with his cheek.

“I like this,” he says happily, rubbing his face on Kakashi’s shirt. “I thought it would be a lot worse.”

“It’s still the first day,” Minato points out. “And the day isn’t over yet.”

“Might as well be,” Kakashi says, stretching. “The sun’s going down. Sensei?”

“Yes?”

Kakashi smiles and crooks a finger. “Come to bed with us?”

There’s a pleased answering growl as Minato approaches. Obito shivers but it’s a pleasant feeling. He watches as the blonde slips out of his vest and shirt, coming to the bedside with just his pants on. Those come off, too, and then he joins his students on the bed. Kakashi greets him with a smirk and a kiss. Sensei makes a pleased sound at the greeting.

Obito watches them for a moment, from his perch atop Kakashi’s chest. He thought there might be more of those negative feelings from before. Jealousy. Envy. Guilt, or greed, but there’s none of that now. Watching the way they look at one another makes Obito’s heart delighted. Seeing how Kakashi lights up, how Minato’s expression opens, softens for the younger man, brings him joy.

The words spill out of him before he can stop himself, “You guys really love each other.”

The two Alphas blink.

Their eyes meet, a silent conference between them. Kakashi looks like he knows but wants to hear it anyway. Minato sees that, and speaks.

“I think you’re right, Obito. Kakashi?”

“It could be,” Kakashi says very softly, voice warm with emotion. “Love.”

“Oh my god,” Obito whispers as he watches, enraptured. It’s like something out of a fairy tale. There could very well be literal actual stars in Minato’s blue-eyed gaze as he smiles at Kakashi, who looks back with a similar expression, too fond to be simple casual attraction. He holds his breath as they come together, two stars slowly colliding, lips dragged together as if by some magical gravity unique to them and they kiss.

Heat **sears** through him.

He has to gasp for air, shocked and intensely aroused. The sound draws both Alphas, who break their kiss to descend upon Obito with similar smirks.

“He _really_ likes watching us,” Minato murmurs, kissing Obito’s neck.

“Obviously. Remember earlier? It was one of the first things he asked for,” Kakashi replies as he moves his hips to grind up against the other boy. Obito meets him fervently, cheeks ablaze.

“Maybe we should put on a show.”

“Oh fuck,” Obito gasps, and grinds against the hand that’s found his erection. Kakashi laughs and licks him.

“Sounds like that’s a yes,” he mouthes against Obito’s throat. “What would you like to see? Should we touch each other? See who can get who off first? Or do you wanna watch me make him _beg_?”

“Kakashi,” Minato scolds. But Obito writhes at the suggestion, and Kakashi just gives the other Alpha a look that says ‘ _told-you-so_ ’. “Well. If it’s what you want…”

“Please? Sensei, please, don’t stop!”

“Sorry. Excuse me; Kakashi is very distracting.”

Minato obligingly continues touching Obito, who moans and grinds down against it. From the bottom of their pile Kakashi bears the weight, his back to the bed with Obito’s body covering his. The Omega makes a wanton noise as Minato strokes him and Kakashi relishes it with a shiver.

“Are you already close?”

“Yes! Don’t stop,” Obito pants.

Thin but unmistakable on the air, there’s a new smell. Kakashi can’t help—and neither can Minato, because their fingers meet at the same place, and Obito shouts as they touch him someplace new that sends white-hot sparks of pleasure across his vision. There’s a bit of silence as everything stutters to a stop. Kakashi and Minato stare but the evidence is on their hands. Obito, just like any other Omega, is _self-lubricating_. The slick covering his hole is smeared on both their fingertips. It smells utterly divine. Helplessly, Kakashi takes a cautious finger and swipes back down over the hole and it comes up wet.

The sound he makes when Minato leans in to lick his finger may not be entirely human.

“ _Sensei_!”

“I’m sorry,” Minato says when he can let go of Kakashi’s finger, and turns his attention back to the Omega. With Kakashi’s roving hands and Minato’s firm grip, it isn’t much longer, and Obito throws his head back, hips snapping forward as he spends himself.

Kakashi’s arms wrap him up when he all but collapses against the other boy.

“That came out of nowhere,” Obito complains, still panting. “You two are gonna kill me.”

“It’s that much of a turn-on, huh?”

The Omega gives Kakashi a petulant glare, but it’s ruined somewhat by his post-orgasmic glow. Kakashi rolls his eyes. “Dummy. It’s a good thing. It’s our job to take care of you. Isn’t it good that you think we’re both really hot together?” Obito doesn’t answer but his cheeks get redder, which is answer enough. “If that’s what does it for you, then you won’t hear any protest from me. Sensei?”

“None from me, either,” Minato says with a sly smile.

“No. Anything but this,” Obito bemoans mockingly. “Days locked away with two hot, horny Alphas, with all the fruit I could ever want. How am I gonna last?”

“Oh, hush. Have some water and a nap. Your next wave will come on before you know it.”

+

Obito wakes up around midnight, needy. Kakashi rouses at the smell of him and stretches awake.

“What do you want?”

“Yes,” Obito whispers, nearly whining. Kakashi kisses him so they don’t wake Minato. Obito rolls on top of him and grinds down. Kakashi rocks his own hips to meet him, hands reaching up over Obito’s side and sliding down his backside. Obito moans into his mouth as one of Kakashi’s fingers slides up against his entrance, tracing the slick surface with a teasing touch. But the Omega shudders and pulls away, shoving off the touch and rocks against Kakashi with more urgency.

“Don’t want me to touch you there?” Kakashi asks quietly, wary of Obito’s mixed reaction. Obito shakes his head and seeks Kakashi’s lips. Kakashi shuts his eyes into the kiss and brings his hand down between them to make Obito whine softly with a slick grip. It isn’t long at all before Obito bites down on his lip, hips bucking, coming all over the both of them. Kakashi makes a contented hum and reaches over for one of the blankets Minato has thoughtfully stockpiled beside the bed.

Obito snuggles up beside him once they’re clean. Kakashi lets the Omega fold against him, smelling delightful, when Obito answers his question. “Not yet.”

“Later, then?”

“Yeah,” the Omega mumbles sleepily. “Not yet.”

“Okay,” Kakashi replies, letting his eyes fall back closed.

+

They wake up around the same time. Obito asks for fish for breakfast. When there isn’t any, he tries to pick something else, but nothing sounds good.

“I can’t explain it,” he complains, trying not to sound like a child. “I just want fish.”

“Then you’ll have fish,” Minato says genially, and stands to leave. He pauses on his way out to grab Kakashi by the waist, spinning them around and pinning the younger man up against the wall under him. He meets Kakashi’s smirk with a knowing look as Obito squeaks behind them.

“Take good care of him,” the blonde says when he finally lets Kakashi up for air.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Kakashi says, mock saluting, though the look is ruined by his kiss-swollen lips and pink cheeks. Minato laughs and is gone in a Flash.

With the other Alpha gone, Kakashi turns on Obito, who is already shrugging down his pants with a mildly annoyed look.

“I didn’t get to anything to eat,” he needles as Kakashi drops down to his knees. “Can I get a blow job?”

“Gonna last longer than a minute this time?”

“Don’t wanna,” Obito huffs, grumpy. “Just feel weird.”

Kakashi doesn’t correct him to say he’s feeling _aroused_ , too busy pulling off his mask to get his lips around Obito’s dripping cock. There’s a sound of absolute relief as he sucks Obito down. The other boy groans with feeling as he’s taken in by Kakashi’s hot mouth.

“Oh my god Kakashi…. You have no idea how _good_ that feels. Oh! Oh, please, just like that…”

Spurred by Obito’s praise, Kakashi repeats the motion, coming up slowly, dragging his tongue over the underside of Obito’s dick. Then he comes back down, lips pressed together over the wet head, slipping open around Obito’s cock slowly before he plunges down again. There’s another pleased, breathless curse as he repeats himself to Obito’s satisfaction. True to his word, it isn’t long again, and the thighs on either side of his head suddenly squeeze, his only warning before Obito erupts in his mouth. Kakashi swallows once but Obito’s hands fist in his hair and shove him back down, to his surprise. He allows it, sucking deeply, and is rewarded by a loud warbling sound as Obito cries out somewhere above him. The sound goes straight to his cock. He comes off of Obito with a wet pop, which makes Obito shudder.

“I’m back,” Minato’s voice announces. “There’s breakfast…”

He trails off at the sight that greets him: Obito with a healthy afterglow, Kakashi with come dribbling down the sides of his cheeks and on his lips.

Obito can see the exact moment Sensei _snaps_.

He can’t see after that—Minato has always been the fastest of any of them, and there’s a clatter when the fish is dropped to the table. Kakashi hits the sheets at the exact same moment, bowled over by the larger Alpha who has Flashed across the room, and pins him to the bed. Kakashi jumps under Minato’s hands as a thick thigh rises up between his legs, the perfect surface for his aching erection to grind down against. There’s no time for anything else as the blonde leans in with a snarl and attacks Kakashi’s mouth.

The Omega stares, all thoughts of food forgotten, as the two Alphas meet in a passionate frenzy. Minato seems wild, driven out of logic and restraint at the sight of Kakashi post blow job. He tears Kakashi’s shirt in half and goes for skin with his teeth and his lips and his tongue. Kakashi arches up at the touch, incited, enjoying himself and seeking Minato’s pleasure at the same time. The older Alpha gasps as nimble fingers find his trousers and undo the clasps, and dive down past blonde curls to his throbbing erection. Kakashi has time for a smirk before Minato dives in to kiss the proof of Obito’s satisfaction right off of his face.

They meet in a tangle of limbs, hands moving cloth to get at skin, legs shifting so they can slot together, and there’s two deep growls of pleasure as Minato bears his weight down over Kakashi’s body. “You feel really good,” he pants, hips canting up so their erections can meet. “ _Kakashi_ ,” Minato hisses, unable to speak beyond that, and Kakashi understands, reaching up with one hand to drag Minato down on top of him for a messy kiss.

“C’mon,” Kakashi urges as they rock together on the bed where Obito is watching, unblinking. His lips are wet with Minato’s saliva, “C’mon. You can still smell it. Right?”

“Yes,” Minato says raggedly as he grinds down harder. “You smell like him.”

It’s thrilling. The thought that Minato has lost control because of him, and Kakashi leans up to nip at Minato’s ear with teeth.

“I know you want to. C’mon, Minato. I _want_ you to.” He turns Minato’s face so he can look the other Alpha in the eye when he says it. “You know you want to, too. _Do it_.”

Helpless, Minato ruts down a final time and Kakashi gasps as he’s covered in the other Alpha’s release.

Obito finally finally blinks as the scent on the air shifts. It’s like flipping a switch; as soon as he smells it, he wants it, too. Kakashi is busy murmuring into Minato’s neck, quiet comfort for the Alpha who feels as though he’s rather done too much.

“Hush. You didn’t do anything wrong,” he hears as the silver-haired teen reaches up to rest a hand at Minato’s hips. “Don’t you dare apologize. If I didn’t want it, do you think I’d have let you?” There’s some incoherent mumbling and Kakashi swats Sensei’s head with a hand. “Minato, look at me? Listen. The way you held me down and went crazy when you saw me, like you couldn’t help yourself? _I loved it._ I think I’d like it to happen again, sometime. Maybe multiple times. _So_ _stop feeling guilty_. Now, I think someone’s waiting for you.”

Minato looks up in mild surprise to meet Obito’s half-glazed eyes.

“It smells really, really nice,” Obito says in lieu of anything else, which Minato understands is an _invitation_. He blushes.

Obito feels his stomach flip-flop. _He just made the Hokage blush._

 _Maybe this is how Kakashi feels,_ he thinks as Sensei finally smiles again and crawls over the bed to where he’s sitting. He settles over Obito’s thighs gently, careful of his weight. Obito’s eyes skirt over to Kakashi once, like he’s asking permission, and gets a cheeky thumbs-up. Then he looks back to the Alpha crawling up over him and falls back against the bed.

Kakashi watches Minato take care of Obito’s desire to also smell like him with a delightful kind of satisfaction. Both of the people he wants want him, too. And, he thinks as Obito’s legs fall open around Sensei’s invading presence, perhaps there’s room for another relationship to grow.

The Omega reacts shyly at first. Minato is his teacher, after all. He’s used to that voice asking him to repeat an exercise. Now it asks him how he’d like to come, with Sensei’s hands, or his mouth? Obito licks his lips and shrugs a little.

“Doesn’t matter, Sensei,” he says as Minato settles, too eager to be satisfied to be bothered with the details. “Just, um, I also want… uh, I want…”

He can’t quite bring himself to say it, glancing over to Kakashi for help. The other teen shoots him a wry smile.

“Can’t have it if you can’t say it.”

“ _Kakashiiii_ …”

Normally Kakashi would give Obito hell for whining for help. Only now, with the Omega smelling deliciously anxious and sweet, Kakashi can’t help but cave right away.

“He’d like what I got,” Kakashi translates loosely, catching Minato’s eyes and glancing down to the towel in his hand, where he’s still wiping away the traces of their brief tryst. Blue eyes go a bit wide before regarding Obito with avid interest. Obito meets Sensei with a surprising amount of equal interest, reaching up when Sensei reaches down, and they meet somewhere in the middle with the same mission: to get Obito covered in Minato’s cum.

The smell of Obito works like magic. Even after just orgasming Minato finds he’s able to rise to the task, erection leaping to attention as the Omega slides a tentative hand up under it. He lets the younger man lead. It’s en enormous effort to hold himself back, fighting every instant with the suggestions of his baser instincts, to push Obito down and take him and knot him. The Omega pulls him out of his thoughts with a hesitant hand, fingers reaching up to grip his neck and Minato smiles into the kiss.

He knows where to touch to make Obito sigh. Following his cues, he settles over the younger man and they find a rhythm together, slower than with Kakashi but no less intense. The uncertain touches turn confident, eager, and Obito comes alive under him as they approach climax.

The Uchiha makes such lovely sounds as he gets hotter and hotter, cheeks pink, both eyes wide open to capture the image of his cock sliding up against Minato’s. He’s panting as they rock against each other, slick and good, and Obito moans into Minato’s mouth when he crushes Obito under a heated kiss. It’s not long after that Obito’s hips stutter against his. The smell strokes some primal part of Minato’s brain and suddenly he’s right at the brink, on edge because he made the Omega orgasm, and he gasps against Obito’s lips as he comes.

Obito makes _such_ a happy sound.

Minato looks up to find Kakashi’s gaze with something like anticipation. Kakashi nods in approval, flashing him a cheery thumbs-up, and Minato feels his delight double, like he’s got what he’s been waiting for twice over.

The wave of Obito’s heat seems to have ended because he yanks himself up off the bed and dives for the table where the fish is waiting for him. Kakashi tosses Minato a towel and joins him on the bed as their Omega eats.

“You look pleased,” he observes.

“I feel _very_ good,” Minato concedes as he accepts the towel to clean himself. He thinks that he doesn’t really mind being wet and sticky, wouldn’t mind wearing the Omega’s release before he realizes what he’s thought, and Kakashi cocks an eyebrow as Minato’s face goes supernova.

“Nothing,” he says too quickly, wiping Obito’s seed from his stomach and chest. Kakashi is kind enough not to call him out on his obvious lie. He only watches with half-lidded eyes as Minato cleans.

“You were jealous.”

Minato pauses.

“I was,” he admits, finishing with the towel as his eyes drift to Kakashi on the bed. “You smelled like someone else. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Which is adorable,” Kakashi says promptly, “but it’s _Obito_ —he’s mine, too. So, it’s okay.”

Minato makes a bit of a face. Kakashi cocks an eyebrow.

“Did it really bother you that much?”

“…I’ve always been praised for the depth of my nature, as an Alpha. It is a great source of pride for Konoha to have such a strong Alpha as their leader. But with such a strong nature, I’ve found my reactions to certain things can be equally intense.” He pauses at Kakashi’s expectant look, and laughs. “What I mean to say is yes. It does.”

Kakashi considers this, eyes fixed on the Omega spitting out fish bones by the table. Minato feels uncertainty as he waits. Which is rather unbelievable. It’s not as though he needs Kakashi’s approval to like or dislike anything! And yet he waits with baited breath for Kakashi’s response. The silver-haired teenager has a hand tucked under his chin in thought for a long while. Obito goes through the two whole salmon fillets Minato brought before he has an answer.

“I think I know what the problem is. But you’ll have to wait a little longer.” He looks to Minato now, and the blonde finds himself perking up at the gaze. “Can you be good for me?”

Amused, he nods. “I’ll be on my best behavior, Alpha,” Minato jokes, though a part of him means it. That part gets rewarded immediately as Kakashi growls in approval and rubs his face against Minato, scenting him, marking him temporarily as Kakashi’s, rubbing his musk into the older Alpha’s skin.

The thought makes him extraordinarily pleased. Minato thinks if he had a tail, it would be wagging.


	7. Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito's heat continues, and boy is there sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _literally just more smut because that's what i wanted **so i wrote it**_

Obito finishes his fish and the three of them gather around the bed. Kakashi catches the apple Minato tosses his way and falls in beside Obito, leaning against the Omega with his shoulder as he eats. Minato smiles and makes small talk, and the atmosphere is good. They already know what they’re here to do but an Omega’s heat has lulls. They fill the time with easy conversation.

Once or twice Obito climbs into Kakashi’s lap but only to touch and kiss, not showing interest in taking things further than that. Minato tries to keep his distance, a little put off at how strongly he reacted earlier but Obito isn’t having it, snuggling up to the older man insistently, cuddling him into submission. The Alpha laughs and lets his younger student bully him a bit.

Not long after Obito’s eyes go hazy. Minato is holding him, so he doesn’t see, but he pauses the same instant as Kakashi as that tantalizing sweet smell suddenly fills the air.

Obito blinks several times, head falling back against Minato’s chest. “Hot,” he complains, pulling Sensei’s arms tighter around him and looking up for his teammate. He’s being swallowed up by desire, body going uncomfortable, a burning bubbling up inside of him. He knows by now that he needs to be touched to put that fire out and he looks around helplessly for his Alpha.

“Kakashi?”

His legs fall apart on the bed, a perfect spot carved out between them for Kakashi, who comes at once. He helps Obito out of his pants as Sensei pets his hair soothingly. He kisses Obito’s neck as they undress the softly panting Omega. It’s a testament to how far gone he is that there’s no complains as he’s laid out bare on the bed. He must really be feeling it. “Kakashi.”

“I’m here. What do you need?”

“Now is fine.”

Kakashi puzzles over this, and it must show on his face, because Obtio goes a bit pink and leans away from Minato to whisper.

“You asked, earlier. Like, midnight? You wanted to touch me there, and I said not yet. Now is fine.”

When he pulls back Kakashi’s eyes are darkening with desire.

“You sure?” he rasps, licking his lips.

“Yeah. Just go easy at first,” Obito requests, leaning back against Minato’s chest and bringing the other man’s arms up around him, cocooning himself in the jounin’s warmth. Minato squeezes gently and obligingly holds Obito. They both watch as Kakashi drops down to tease the head of Obito’s cock with his tongue. His hands disappearing from view under Obito’s balls. He slides his fingertip slowly up against Obito’s entrance where it smells dizzyingly sweet. Obito’s thighs twitch but there’s no protest. Minato makes a sound of interest as Kakashi teases Obito with his tongue and fingertips, never taking in more than the head, never pushing past that tight ring of flesh. The Omega lasts a couple minutes this way, easing into the sensation of someone teasing his ass as he’s licked by a restless tongue.

When Kakashi finally swallows him down he also pushes in for the first time and Obito jumps in Minato’s arms. It’s _amazing_. Sort of tight, he thinks as Kakashi’s finger starts to slide back out, but then the lips around his dick take up all his attention, and it’s better. Nice. The way Kakashi moves inside of him is slow and gentle, as if he’s reaching inside to where Obito is burning and playing with that fire, taming it. Minato’s lips move over his throat, at his neck, and his shoulder, and Obito relaxes a little, enough for Kakashi to ease the single finger in and out of him in a slow stroking motion. Kakashi moans on his dick and comes up to cuss. “Fuck, Obito. You’re so tight. And wet. I could do this all night, or forever, if you let me.”

Obito feels a rumble. It’s Sensei, idly vibrating with a low growl. The sound stops as Minato clears his throat to speak. “Obito. May I?” One of his hands rubs a circle, slow and sensual, against Obito’s skin. He likes the feel and nods. The hand moves and joins Kakashi’s under his thigh. Minato’s energy behind him spikes. The Alpha comes undone a bit, interest flavoring the air as his scent leaks out. Obito snickers.

“You should see yourselves.”

“You should touch yourself,” Kakashi counters, reaching up to snag one of Obito’s hands, and drags it down to join his and Minato’s.

Obito swears and his hips jerk at the sudden pressure. Minato’s hand retreats but Kakashi’s remains, one drenched finger still rocking slowly up into Obito’s slicked hole. It is wet. And, if he’s honest, it’s nice to touch himself. The thought that both his and Kakashi’s finger are sliding up inside him, mingling together, covered in his essence makes Obito’s head spin.

“Fuck, Kakashi,” Obito says shakily, eyes fluttering shut. “I—I really like that.”

Kakashi doesn’t answer, lips back over Obito’s dick, finger sliding out of Obito’s body slowly. Obito reaches in with his own hand, seeking to stroke the same place Kakashi did. It’s a little difficult to focus with Minato’s warmth at his back, with Kakashi’s lips around his cock, and Obito feels the swell of arousal building, cresting. He’s panting with how close he is. “I really… I really, ah! _Kakashi_ —“ Kakashi takes his cue and slips in deep with his own finger, seeking. He knows he’s struck gold when he slides up against something deep and Obito’s body bends like a bow. He comes with a wail, hanging on to Sensei’s arms around him, shuddering through his orgasm.

Kakashi comes up to let some of it get on his cheeks, watching Minato’s reaction with dark eyes. When Minato meets his gaze Kakashi leans in over Obito’s shoulder. Obito makes a soft sound of distress as he’s squished between the two Alphas. They come apart at once, only for Obito to swat at them, annoyed.

“Were you gonna make out on top of me? I can’t see!”

Minato barks a laugh and Kakashi rolls off of Obito to give a better angle. Then he goes back to kiss the Yondaime with come-covered lips, and the two Alphas are rewarded with Obito’s delighted groan. Kakashi keeps the kiss brief as Obito flusters, still needy. “Sensei?”

“Yes, Obito?”

“Would you… would you, um. Would you do it, too?” Obito asks with bright pink cheeks, a little embarrassed. Minato beams.

“Would you like that?”

“Yeah. I really liked it, with Kakashi. But I want to kiss him.”

They shift so Kakashi can kiss Obito while Minato fingers him. Kakashi shrugs off his shirt and lets Obito explore his skin as Sensei runs a reverent hand slowly down over Obito’s bare backside. There’s a sharp intake of breath as Sensei nears sensitive skin, and Kakashi dives in to distract the Omega with his tongue. Obito moans into Kakashi’s mouth, shuddering as Sensei’s fingers slide along his entrance, still tracing with tentative touches, measuring what he likes by how he reacts. Obito can’t concentrate. Everything feels really, really good.

When Minato pushes in with a finger Obito _whines_.

“It’s thick,” he complains, but Kakashi headbutts him gently.

“Hey. Trust us,” he coaxes, smoothing Obito’s wild black hair with one hand. Obito’s face twists a little. Kakashi leans in, keeping his lips just inches from Obito’s, and shifts. The angle changes with the motion, Obito’s hips tilting, and Kakashi can see the other boy’s pupils dilate as Minato’s finger slots in with almost no resistance.

“Oh!”

Kakashi grins.

With the new angle Minato is able to glide in painlessly, even teasing Obito’s entrance with a second blunt fingertip. The Omega gasps and arcs his back at the extra pressure. A warm palm rests on his lower back to steady him.

“Easy,” Minato warns, voice mild. “We’ll get there, in time. Just relax if you can.”

“That isn’t very sexy,” Kakashi scolds. “We’re trying to get him off, not lecture him, Sensei.”

Minato gives the other Alpha an appraising look, and Kakashi wonders for a moment if he’s pushed a little too far.

But the look gets replaced with a smirk. Kakashi can’t see around Obito to what Minato does. Whatever it is makes the Omega’s eyes widen and he all but collapses against Kakashi, shaking and breathing fast. Kakashi feels a shiver run down his own back; Obito smells _amazing_.

“Why you’re absolutely right. I’m afraid I forgot.”

His arm jerks and Obito wails, clutching Kakashi with both hands as Sensei’s finger drives in deep, to the palm. Sensei’s blue eyes are narrowed and sly.

“I’ll just focus on _fucking Obito_.”

Kakashi swallows loudly. He’s definitely getting hard from the sound of Minato’s taunting baritone. And the look on his face! So absolutely backwards from the kind, patient, thoughtful man Kakashi had expected. Instead the blonde looks wicked as he fingers Obito faster, with strokes that go deep, and long. His eyes seem to laugh as he leans over, one hand gripping Obito’s ass, the other sliding one slick finger in and out of the Omega’s dripping hole with gradually increasing ease. The squelching sounds they’re making are mouth-watering.

“Sensei,” Obito groans. His body shudders at the older man’s touch. Kakashi takes his face in both hands and kisses him soundly. Obito jerks as Sensei’s hand spreads his cheeks apart, making it easier for Minato to go deep inside of him. The position must look incredible. Kakashi wishes he could see it but there’s no time. Obito wrenches away from the kiss to gasp as he peaks. Minato’s pace slows but the older Alpha doesn’t stop. The sounds of his finger slipping in and out of Obito’s wet pucker makes Kakashi’s mouth dry.

The Omega drops down over Kakashi’s chest, all his strength gone. The motion drags Minato’s finger right out of him and Obito keens at the loss. Not surprisingly he’s still hard despite coming a second time. He’s deep in heat now. Kakashi wonders with a perverted thrill how many times they’ll be able to make Obito come before he’s wrung out. He’s excited to try no matter the number.

Kakashi moves his leg up between Obito’s, offering an easy surface to hump. The Omega makes a pleased sound, rubbing himself against Kakashi’s thigh. “Again.”

Minato laughs. “Just like before? Or are you ready for more?”

Obito bites his lip and hesitates, then shakes his head.

“I don’t want more. Not yet.”

Kakashi kisses his cheek. “That’s fine,” he soothes, reaching up to run a hand through Obito’s hair. “When you’re ready.”

The Omega stares at him with misty eyes and for a moment Kakashi worries Obito will burst into tears.

Instead he shakes his head again, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I changed my mind. Can I just watch for a while?”

Kakashi glances over to where Minato’s looking at his two students. His expression is smoldering. Clearly he’s interested in getting a turn being intimate with his silver-haired student. He’s radiating craving, pheromones filling the air. It makes both Obito and Kakashi perk up in answering interest. Kakashi reaches up to brush his knuckles over Obito’s cheek. “Eyes up.” Obito looks, meeting his eyes obediently. “Good. You can watch, if that’s what you want. You won’t get upset?”

“No.”

“Not gonna be jealous?”

Obito shakes his head. Kakashi smiles softly and leans in to whisper in Obito’s ear.

“Want to see what you’ll look like?”

“What do you mean?”

“Can’t expect you to be comfortable if I don’t show you how it’s done.”

“Kakashi, what are you talking about?” Obito complains, eyebrows knitting together. “You’re not making any sense.”

The silver-haired teen leans away from the Omega’s ear with a fond but exasperated look.

“Obito. Do you want to watch Sensei fuck me?”

Somewhere off to their left, Minato sucks air like he’s been punched in the gut.

Both his eyes and Obito’s eyes are wide as saucers. Kakashi takes that as a good thing and starts shrugging off his shirt. It’s not until he’s pulling down his pants that either of his partners regain their powers of speech and start talking at the same time.

“Kakashi! You don’t have to—for me—just because I’m not ready—“

“Are you sure?”

Of the two of them, Sensei is the one that actually sounds the most uncertain.

“Minato,” Kakashi says as he hooks his thumbs into his underwear. “Do you want to have me?”

The Alpha actually drools a little. His blue eyes are zeroed in on Kakashi’s fingers, where they’re playing with the edge of his boxers. He can’t seem to breathe or reply, too stunned with how much he wants this. And Kakashi is just _offering_ himself. How can he say anything but yes?

“I do.”

“That’s good. I want you, too. And eventually, I’ll want you on your back, so I can ride you but for now, I think I’ll let you be on top.”

Minato feels himself go dizzy with lust. He can imagine it—laid out on his back, belly-up so Kakashi can straddle him, taking control from above, commanding, sinking down and setting the pace, fucking himself on Minato’s cock. He’s instantly hard at the thought.

And Kakashi is stepping out of his boxers, completely naked.

He can’t hold back another second. Minato pounces, tackling Kakashi against the bed. Obito squawks as he gets knocked over both by the Alphas falling together onto the bed. Minato’s pheromones which go wild as they meet. The air is suddenly so thick. It’s almost impossible to breathe as the smell of Minato’s desire submerges them like a tidal wave.

“Sensei,” Obito gasps as he goes down flat against the bed. The Alpha scent screams for submission. “Sensei, I can’t—I wanna see! You’re smothering me.” There’s a moment when Obito worries, helplessly pushed flat to the bed by the older Alpha’s smell alone. He can’t make himself move.

Then a familiar spicy scent cuts through Minato’s pheromones. Kakashi’s smell. The younger Alpha shoves Minato with two hands, holding him back, stopping them with a stern expression. They don’t say anything but an entire conversation passes between them. Minato’s scent is nearly all blind arousal. Kakashi smells like firecrackers, hot and smoky. Obito whines in distress as they clash.

“Hey,” Kakashi says sharply, eyes still locked with Minato’s. “Breathe, Obito. You’re fine. _Sensei_. You’re making him upset. Cut it out.”

The other Alpha’s smell recedes immediately.

“I’m sorry,” Minato pants, sitting back a little and shaking his head. He looks strained, like having to keep his scent in check is physically taxing. “You look amazing. It’s difficult to control myself when you say things like that.”

“I know. And I know you want me. But you’re setting a bad example.” He reaches up to guide Minato’s hand against his hip. He enjoys the way it makes Minato’s eyes go dark with lust, just shy of losing control again. “You promised to be good. Show me you mean it.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Minato says obligingly, letting Kakashi guide his hand down between his legs.

“Obito,” Kakashi calls, eyes still fixed on the blonde, “There’s a tube, on the table. Toss it here.”

The Omega blinks. He realizes he’s been staring, and Kakashi is waiting for him. Needs something. He forces himself to look away and finds the tube Kakashi asked for, handing it over for the pale boy’s outstretched hand. He sits back to watch again as Kakashi uncaps the tube and coats his fingers with something slick and slippery.

It’s a strange dynamic watching the younger Alpha lead from below. Even laid out on his back there’s nothing submissive about the way Kakashi moves. He makes it look easy as he tells Minato what to do, places Minato’s hand with a lazy sort of confidence, like he’s done this a thousand times. “Obito **really** liked it when you fingered him. That thing you did, to make him moan…”

Minato makes an impatient noise. He’s all riled up. He wants nothing more than to be buried in Kakashi, to have him writhing against him in sweet agony. He wants to make Kakashi come on his cock. It’s difficult to slow down now with the smooth, pale flesh laid out underneath him. Kakashi’s hand takes his and suddenly he snaps to attention. He can’t afford to be distracted now, not when Kakashi needs him. The younger Alpha leers up at him challengingly and pushes Minato’s hand up against himself in clear direction.

Sensei gets a hand up under one of Kakashi’s knees and pushes inside. Obito watches Kakashi’s eyelids flutter at the sudden intrusion. He masters himself as Minato works his hand in a coaxing motion. “It does feel good,” he murmurs, surprised despite himself. “Can you multitask?”

“What did you have in mind?” Minato wonders as he traces a second finger near the first.

“I think it’ll be easier for me to open up for you if I come,” Kakashi says, shifting on his back so his legs can fall open wider, to make room for Minato between them. “I want your mouth.”

From beside them, Obito groans.

The blonde laughs at the sound, blue eyes lit with a wicked gleam. “Oh? Is that something you’d like to see, Omega?”

“It’s _Obito_ , Sensei. But yes. That sounds really nice.”

“You don’t just have to watch, y’know,” Kakashi mentions as Minato drops down to wrap his lips around Kakashi’s cock. “You can touch, too, if you want. Ah. _Mmm_.”

He stops talking as Sensei sucks him, leaning back and letting his head fall onto the bed. It’s familiar. Minato’s mouth is warm and wet, and Kakashi sighs with feeling as pleasure swells inside of him. Minato knows what he likes by now, knows to use his tongue and pay extra attention to the tip, teasing his slit with both lips. The older man brings Kakashi to the edge easily.

Kakashi realizes that somewhere between getting sucked off Sensei has added another finger. It’s still tight but not unbearable. Then Sensei does something with his tongue and drives his fingers in deep, to a place Kakashi has never reached himself, and his hips buck at the jolt of pleasure. Minato comes up off his dick with a pleased sound. “There?” He rubs a teasing circle with both fingers and Kakashi swears, squirming. It’s intense.

“Don’t, ah. _Don’t_ ,” he warns, panting as the fingers press right on that perfect spot, “Not there, unless you’re ready for me to finish.”

“Isn’t that what we want? To help you loosen up?”

Kakashi can hardly nod. Sensei’s fingers are bearing down, or up, and it’s really good. He’s so close.

“Fuck,” he hears, and then Obito is bending over his face, kissing him, smelling incredible and Sensei pumps in mercilessly with his hand, and Kakashi feels his whole body shake. His strength goes out of him all at once. He collapses with a satisfied sound, well-spent. Obito pulls away with a red hot blush. “You looked really, really good,” he murmurs, and retreats back a little. Kakashi watches him go with a pleased grin. Then there’s a hand under his chin. Kakashi lets Minato drag his eyes off of Obito, forcing their gazes to meet.

“I’m going to be a little selfish right now,” Minato says softly, holding Kakashi’s face with his hand. “I want you to look only at me.”

There’s a telling pressure as Minato’s cock nudges up against him.

“I understand,” Kakashi purrs, eyes half-lidded as he looks up at Minato, who wants him so fiercely. “Take me.”

Minato growls at the command and _moves_.

He kisses Kakashi, pushing inside with his cock at the same time. Kakashi’s mouth falls open as he’s speared, making room for Minato’s tongue as he gasps. The thick head of Minato’s cock stretches him to the point of discomfort. Then suddenly it passes, and Kakashi’s eyes widen as he’s filled. The blonde keeps going until he’s in completely, soft blonde curls brushing against Kakashi’s skin, and there’s a sharp keening sound when he stops, bottomed out inside of his younger lover.

It’s **so** hot.

Minato has to stop and concentrate. Kakashi is that tight. He feels incredible, and Minato treasures the memory as the feeling is seared into his mind, how amazing it feels to finally have Kakashi under him like this. He realizes, belatedly, that he’s also waiting for something before he can continue.

“Kakashi?”

The silver-haired teenager has to blink a few times to focus. His cheeks are scarlet with pleasure, from being filled with Minato’s cock, and he feels his heart leap in his chest. It surprises him, even now, to realize the depths of his feelings for Kakashi. He wants the other Alpha to give permission. He’s seeking Kakashi’s approval. The younger Alpha seems to recognize this after a few more seconds and gives Minato an explicit order: “Fill me up.”

The words go straight to his cock, and Minato feels all his restraint blown away. He grips Kakashi with both hands and moves.

Obito realizes that he’s panting. With a shock, he glances down to see he’s got a hand around his own cock, stroking himself as he watches Sensei fuck his teammate with abandon, driven by passion and determined to fuck an orgasm out of the younger Alpha. He looks back up, unwilling to miss another second. Kakashi cries out as he’s hammered into the bed, body shaking with the force of Minato’s thrusts. The blonde drives into Kakashi relentlessly.

From the way it makes Kakashi breathless, it must be good.

“Oh, _please_ ,” he hears as Minato fucks his partner into the mattress, “oh fuck! Just like that— _ah_!”

“Here?” Minato hisses, gripping Kakashi’s thigh and hoisting it up. With the shift, Kakashi wails, body bending as Minato fucks him, slamming deep inside. Obito loves the way it makes Kakashi look. He can’t help it—he **wants** it, now that he’s seen it. Sex looks _incredible_. The Omega part of him absolutely demands to be filled just like that.

From the sounds Kakashi is making, he won’t have to wait long.

Kakashi is only shocked with how much he likes being fucked for a few moments. Then he finds he can just enjoy it. He leans back, eyelids fluttering with every thrust and it’s good, with Minato in control, focused on pleasing him. It feels good in a way he’d never imagined. His whole body responds to just having Minato’s dick sliding up inside of him, pleasure firing through him as Minato rocks into him, fills him up with his cock.

Minato can’t stop himself from seeking Kakashi’s pleasure, a hand dropping to Kakashi’s leaking erection. He fists it to his partner’s delight and lets Kakashi fuck into his hand. “You’re so tight,” he growls, dropping his head against the sweaty column of Kakashi’s throat, where his scent is strongest. He rubs his face into it, up against Kakashi in the most intimate way, and feels the indomitable itch to bite.

He wants this, over everything. More than ramen, more than Konoha, more than anything—if he can have Kakashi, nothing else matters.

He has to have him.

Legs reach up as he opens his mouth to bite, and at the same time Kakashi locks his ankles around Minato’s back, driving Minato’s cock in deep, and the blonde loses control completely, slamming into Kakashi with a shout and he’s coming, following Kakashi’s orders and filling him up all the way, pouring his release into the other Alpha. There’s a squelching sound and Kakashi grits his teeth: Mianto’s cum fills him up and up and actually overflows onto the bed.

The Yondaime holds himself up so as not to crush his younger partner, panting quietly, muscles taut with the barest effort. He’s shining with sweat and post-orgasmic delight, looking mightily pleased. “Kakashi,” he says tenderly, and drops down to kiss him.

Kakashi hums against his lips. When they break apart their attention is commandeered by a now familiar sweet scent.

Beside them, Obito is biting his lip, practically vibrating with desire.

“I,” he says a little shakily, “I want to, too.”

“Of course,” Minato says pleasantly, though Kakashi is pleased to notice he’s slightly out of breath. He reaches up to pull Minato back down against him, kissing him sweetly with both eyes shut. It’s Minato’s turn to sink back into the bed when Kakashi pulls away, his tanned skin lit up with a healthy blush. The older man looks surprised at his own reaction. There’s a hand in his hair. Kakashi is patting his head, comfortingly.

“It’s alright. It’s called love.”

Minato snorts and shoves the other Alpha playfully.

“Oh, go take care of Obito.”

Kakashi spares his Alpha one last smile before giving his full attention to the Omega.

Obito’s black eyes are lustblown. He looks like he could come from the slightest touch, so aroused from watching their coupling. Kakashi has never seen anyone so turned on before. Obito is practically radiating arousal from every pore in his body.

Like magic, the smell of him sends fresh blood straight to the jounin’s spent cock. Kakashi feels himself hardening at the sight of Obito, who breathes unevenly as he tracks Kakashi with those dark eyes. He doesn’t look nervous anymore. Now he looks impatient, like Kakashi has made him wait, and not the other way around.

“Alpha,” Obito says only, and Kakashi falls against him at once.

It’s so different. Obito folds under him caught in the depths of his heat, eager to fall onto his back, legs parting for Kakashi, open and submissive. His hips canting up in a clear invitation. Kakashi is done holding back. He growls and attacks Obito with a searing kiss, pressing him back into the sheets. His hands slide down over the planes of Obito’s body, only leaving touches in passing as he seeks Obito’s slick opening. The Omega whines when Kakashi touches him there. “Yes,” he chants, hips rocking into the motion as Kakashi slides two fingers in easily, which make his cock ache. It’s going to be so good when he finally fucks Obito.

“Kakashi, please?”

“Let me enjoy this,” Kakashi scolds, breathing hard. “You’re _so wet_ , Obito. Was it that good to watch?”

“You looked incredible,” Obito groans in response, his whole body shuddering at the memory. “It looked really good. Kiss me?”

Kakashi leans in to oblige. Obito’s lips are sweet beneath his, smooth and supple. He smells like some summer flower freshly picked from a field. Kakashi leans into him, licking into his mouth to taste. It’s just as sweet as the smell. And the hand he withdraws from Obito’s body smells even sweeter.

Obito makes a needy noise. His cheeks are ablaze, chest heaving as he pants, but it’s his eyes that captivate Kakashi. They’re like two obsidian gems sharpened to slice with just a glance. He love the way they find his gaze and don’t look away. The Alpha knows instinctively that he wants Kakashi to fill him up with more than fingers.

Kakashi doesn’t want to make the Omega wait a second longer. He lines the head of his cock up with Obito’s entrance and pushes inside.

The Omega’s slick is so heavy that Kakashi slides in all the way on the first thrust.

Obito wails, and his body convulses as he comes all over the both of them.

Kakashi has to stop and blink, stunned.

From off to one side Minato makes an involuntary sound. “Did he just…”

Kakashi would reply but he can’t hear over the Omega’s soft panting. He just came from Kakashi’s dick sliding inside. Obito is still rock hard against him, erection weeping between their bodies. He frowns when Kakashi doesn’t start moving and gives the Alpha an impatient look. “Yeah,” Kakashi says weakly, still in disbelief. “Yeah, he did. _Kami_ , it feels…”

“Again,” Obito demands, heat-flushed and still hard. Kakashi’s focus sharpens, cutting out all else but his Omega and his request.

“Again,” Kakashi agrees, and slides out nice and slow, enjoying the way it makes the dark-haired boy squirm under him. Once he’s almost all the way out he stops and slots back in with a sharp thrust, causing Obito to shout. He grits his teeth and repeats the motion over and over again, building up to a steady rhythm as Obito’s eyelids flutter with every thrust. There’s a flush on his chest and his cheeks are burning but his eyes are still what Kakashi can’t stop staring at. They might as well be two black holes boring into him, sucking him in. He’s helpless against their gravity dragging him closer.

Obito reaches up and Kakashi lets himself be pulled down into a messy kiss. He can’t concentrate on making it pretty, not when he’s got more important things to do, like make Obito come on his cock a second time. It suits the Omega just fine, though, and Obito’s legs start to shake as Kakashi starts fucking in faster, hips snapping against Obito’s ass with a delightful slapping sound. Obito is a delicious wet heat that Kakashi loses himself in. He loves the way Obito’s body grips his cock, like it doesn’t want to let him go. He can’t get enough of the sounds Obito makes when he fucks in. The Omega whines, head thrown back, the line of his throat bared and suddenly it’s all Kakashi can see—the perfect surface for his fangs to sink into.

Fuck, he wants to bite.

“Alpha,” Obito sobs, close to desperate, dragging his nails over Kakashi’s back as he claws for purchase, “Kakashi, please. Ah! Please, please, _please_ —“

“ _Yes_ ,” Kakashi hisses, and grabs Obito by the hips, slamming in hard. That does it. Obito cries out beautifully when he comes again, spending all over Kakashi’s sticky stomach and all over himself and the bed and everything. There’s so much. Kakashi can feel his own dick throb with pleasure. They’re a mess and they’re a mess because of him, because he made Obito come with just his cock. He hasn’t even touched the Omega’s dick and yet the proof of Obito’s satisfaction is covering both of them. That thought presses some kind of switch deep inside and Kakashi blanks out for a moment, overcome with a primal sort of joy that pours out into him. He comes without even moving, fingers digging into Obito with a bruising grip.

Obito _keens_ as he’s filled, body tensing around Kakashi’s pulsing cock.

He feels complete in that moment except for one thing.

Kakashi stares at the exposed line of Obito’s unmarked throat, watches it work as the Omega pants.

“Obito, I want to bite. Can. Can I,” Kakashi grunts, barely able to get the words out. He can barely concentrate. Obito’s bare throat is right. There. And he’s right where he’s supposed to be, balls-deep inside Obito’s sweet heat, fucking him, pleasing him, making him come undone and sob in pleasure as Kakashi takes him.

“Obito. I want you. Please. Can I. Is it—“

“Stop asking and _bite me_ ,” Obito gasps out between thrusts, and Kakashi dives in to sink his fangs into Obito’s neck.


	8. Bite Me (Make Me Yours)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time, and Obito's heat winds down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonding happens, and Kakashi power-bottoms the _fuck_ out of Minato who _loves it_

Becoming someone’s mate.

Being marked.

Bonding.

It’s been so romanticized that Obito is actually disappointed when, after a few seconds, nothing big happens.

There have been countless books written about the change that comes over Omegas when they are marked by an Alpha. There’s supposed to be this mind-blowing pain or some incredible, indescribable pleasure when the Alpha’s fangs sink into the flesh of his neck, claiming him.

Obito does a quick mental one-over of himself to realize that it hasn’t happened yet. Nothing’s changed.

Except, perhaps, his idea about mates, and what that means. To belong to someone else. To be theirs.

He’s always been Kakashi’s.

The mark just makes it official.

There isn’t a single second where he’s worried that Kakashi has failed—they’re _mates_. And now they’re marked as such. And that’s that.

“Oh,” he says. Then, because it does sting a little, “Ouch.”

His Alpha comes away from his shoulder with a quiet apology, licking Obito’s sweaty skin carefully, lapping up the pinprick drops of blood where his fangs sank in. His breathing is different, Obito thinks as Kakashi kisses his shoulder. It’s uneven. Uncertain. Dark eyebrows furrow. Is he worried? He shouldn’t be. He should be blissfully proud. There’s actually a bond that connects them now, and _wow_ , okay, maybe the books were right about something after all. Obito just didn’t notice it right away.

It’s not the outside that’s different. It’s **inside**.

There’s something _shining_ inside of him that is as much a part of him as it is Kakashi.

He explores the feeling cautiously, examining it from a distance. It’s like a window in his mind that connects him to his mate. The frame is silver, like Kakashi’s hair, Obito thinks fondly, and all sorts of things come through—Kakashi’s satisfaction that he’s finally finally connected to the black-haired boy, and his worry over the pain from the bite, and the arousal that’s almost palpable in the air around them, a continued product of Obito’s heat.

There’s a lot he can tell about Kakashi from the bond alone. Like how he’s struggling to seem happy for Obito’s sake when really he’s fighting himself to keep from showing his feelings.

Obito blinks his eyes open.

He comes out of his own head and back to reality. Maybe those books were more right than he gave them credit for, Obito thinks with rosy cheeks. He's reeling, coming down from an adrenaline rush. It was so subtle when he was in it but he realizes how powerful it was now as he tries to see and only comes up with a blurry outline of everything. It takes a moment for him to finally focus on Kakashi himself. The Alpha is panting softly in perfect sync with his Omega, also coming down from his high, but there’s something in his eyes Obito catches right away.

The answer to Kakashi’s unnamed feeling reveals itself without Obito every trying. It must have something to do with how they’re sharing this link in their minds, how he can see from Kakashi’s point of view and share his head space enough to identify the emotion for himself.

He’s feeling incomplete.

Obito’s eyebrows knit together in confusion before a sound from off to his left reminds him that they’re not alone.

When he looks up at Sensei, it _clicks_.

Obito feels stupid for not guessing it right away. Of course that’s what’s bothering his mate.

With a wiggle, Obito slides up off of Kakashi, gasping a little as the delicious weight of Kakashi’s cock disappears from inside of him. The Alpha jumps back to reality as they’re disconnected, looking up in confusion as Obito shoves him impatiently.

“Go on, then! Don’t make Sensei wait anymore.”

“Obito?”

The Omega makes an irritated sound. “Hello? Weren’t you the one who was boasting he was gonna bite _both of us_? Don’t make him wait! Go now!”

Minato can’t help it—he laughs as Kakashi is kicked out of bed by the insistent Omega.

Kakashi is too shocked to land properly. He ends up nearly brushing his shins as he stumbles to stay upright.

“Are you sure, Obito,” Kakashi tries to ask, but the question is drowned out by Obito’s low growl.

“I can tell how you feel, you big Alpha idiot! This is just like before! You’re trying to hide it and act all cool, but you’re not! You’re upset. You don’t feel right—I can tell. You don’t know why, but I do. Do I have to say it again? _Go bite him_! He’s yours, too, isn’t he? So stop making us _wait_ , Bakashi!”

“Pushy,” Kakashi grumbles, turning to where the older Alpha is laughing his ass off.

The silver-haired teen flat out glares at his teacher.

“I am **not** biting you like this.”

Minato, who had nearly recovered from his fit of laughter, can’t help but snort at the offended look on Kakashi’s face.

“Oh! Oh, Kakashi. Your face!”

Red in the cheeks, Kakashi grumbles as he stomps over, “I rather thought you liked my face.”

“I do,” Minato laughs, unable to help himself. Kakashi is so testy about this. It’s quite funny.

And then Kakashi, still naked and wearing Obito’s come mixed with his own, all lethal grace and flawless alabaster skin over perfectly toned muscles comes and swings one leg over his thigh, drops down right into his lap. Minato finds his mouth is quite dry. He’s much older than the Alpha sliding up against his leg and yet he feels butterflies in his chest, body tingling with anticipation. It’s like he’s a teenager himself, giddy as Kakashi settles himself.

There’s still Obito’s blood on his fangs when he leans in to kiss Minato. Somehow, he can’t find it in himself to hate the smell anymore.

There’s a moment out of a fantasy novel when they break apart to look at one another. In that instant as they lock eyes, heads tilting ever so slightly to one side there’s a shared, silent agreement between the two of them. Something unspoken yet agreed upon.

A smile breaks across Minato’s face.

“Well, then. Are you finally ready to make me yours?”

“I am. Are you ready to be mine?”

“I am,” Minato repeats, blue eyes practically shining.

“It’s really happening,” Obito whispers to himself, somewhere off to one side sounding faintly mesmerized, eyes glued to the scene as both Alphas share breath.

It’s funny, Kakashi thinks as he considers Minato’s neck where it meets his shoulder. With Obito he was confident. Perhaps it was his Alpha nature to believe the bite would obviously work with an Omega. But Minato is an Alpha like him. He isn’t sure, he realizes, even as he bares his fangs. He was so certain before but now, with the task before him, and Minato’s expectant gaze with eyes only for him, what if he’s wrong? What if he fails? What if he can’t make Minato his, the same way Obito is now?

“Kakashi.”

He tears his gaze away from golden skin. Minato offers him a charming look and reaches up to cup Kakashi’s face with one hand.

“Don’t worry. Even if it doesn’t take, _I’m yours_. I’ll always be here for you. I love you.”

Kakashi blinks, like he’s waking up from a dream.

He breathes out slowly, breath shaking, once.

Then he leans in and bites.

+

The bond with Obito settled the instant his fangs sank in beneath the other boy’s skin. It felt like coming home, a warm, comfortable, familiar feeling.

Biting Minato is completely different.

The bond fights him, a living thing that roars to life inside of him, as powerful as Minato’s Alpha scent.

It’s overwhelming.

It howls, igniting like wildfire, searing to life beneath his skin and threatening to take over. Kakashi has to fight with everything inside of him, wrestling with the shadow that rises in his mind, shouting for his submission, demanding his surrender. He’s the one that initiated the bond and yet Minato’s Alpha nature still demands that he bend.

He comes away from the blonde’s shoulder with a groan as pressure builds inside of him.

Breathing is difficult. He feels crushed under the weight. He has to do something or he’ll drown.

A hand cups his face.

Kakashi has to struggle to open his eyes—everything inside of him needs to focus on making this work—but he _wants_ this, with Minato, wants it with every inch of himself, to be one with the other Alpha, the way he is with Obito.

It’s Obito who is waiting when he opens his eyes.

“Hey—I’ve got an idea.”

“Nnn. Not now,” Kakashi groans, head sinking down, trying to make himself smaller somehow, to surrender. He has to give in or the pressure will suffocate him.

He’s got to submit.

“No, you don’t,” Obito’s voice says with ringing certainty. “Do you remember what you said, earlier?”

“Not really,” he grunts. “Can’t think. I have to focus.”

“Hey. Do you trust me?”

“You’re my mate,” Kakashi gasps out, struggling for that familiar feeling, the comfort of Obito’s bond within him. It’s still new but something about the other boy’s presence in his mind calls to him like a beacon and he swims into the feeling. It gives him the extra strength he needs to turn and give Obito his attention. “I trust you.”

Obito grins and leans in to whisper his idea.

Kakashi’s eyes blink. Then they go wide.

“Do you really think…”

“ _Yes_ ,” Obito hisses conspiratorially, “I saw the way it made him look. It’s gonna work, believe it. C’mon—you’re making him wait, _again_.”

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi says automatically.

Obito rolls his eyes and shoves his lover toward Sensei, who is sitting very still. Minato looks rather like Kakashi had not long ago. He’s feigning indifference when he’s clearly struggling inside. Ever since Kakashi bit Sensei, Obito has been able to feel his inner strife, the raging conflict that is going on even now. Both Alphas are fighting to be the dominant one in the bond. It’s not a conscious fight—it’s in their natures. It comes down to biology, that one of them has to submit before the bond can settle.

The Omega grins as he remembers the hunger in Minato’s eyes when Kakashi mentioned riding him.

“Minato.”

Blue eyes look up out of a daze. The Yondaime can’t quite hide his emotions from his students, disappointment and worry obvious as he tries to smile. He doesn’t get a chance to try and explain himself before Kakashi falls on him, kissing him fiercely, and shoving him back into the bed.

His worry about the bond is replaced with desire as Kakashi kisses him, smooth lips stealing his full attention. He lets himself be covered by the younger Alpha, delighted that Kakashi still wants him, regardless of the rocky bond. It’s still settling, he thinks as his student slides down his abdomen, still trying to connect them but something’s missing. Then Kakashi leans down to take his nipple between his teeth and Minato gasps.

Two hands snatch his wrists and bring them up above his head, holding them down. Minato feels a rush as he’s restrained, held back by Obito so Kakashi can have his way with him.

Blue eyes darken as Kakashi looms.

“Look **only** at me,” the younger Alpha demands.

Minato feels his breath come out shaky at the tone. It’s commanding, just the way he imagined it. It’s confident, and it’s so like Kakashi to continually surprise him like this, finding an answer to their problem without Minato ever asking him to look.

It’s an Alpha’s voice and Minato finds he wants to heed it.

_He wants to give in._

“Please,” he says only, a simple request. Desire sings through him, rising up like the tip of a wave as it crests. It soars through his body as Kakashi slides back enough to rub his ass teasingly against Minato’s erection. He wants to take Kakashi’s hips and hold him down but Obito is firm, restraining him with his entire body weight, not letting him move at all. It’s thrilling.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Kakashi says bluntly, leaving no mystery as to who is in control.

Minato finds he isn’t insulted.

He’s _excited_.

He falls back in surrender against the sheets as Kakashi leans back over him.

“Please,” he says again, close to begging. “Please. Kakashi. Oh, _please_ —“

Kakashi growls in approval and sinks down onto Minato’s cock.

The blonde nearly shouts at the heat. His hips snap up, driving him deeper, and Kakashi lets out an involuntary sound. He glances down and Minato stills under his student’s irritated glare.

“Did I _say_ you could move, Alpha?” 

Minato sucks in air through his teeth at the scathing tone. “I’m sorry. I’ll be good.”

His apology seems to appease the silver-haired teen because Kakashi’s glare lessens and he starts to move, fucking himself slowly, leisurely on Minato’s cock.

He’s being **used** , he thinks with a groan. Kakashi is taking his time and clearly enjoying it. There’s a handsome blush across his pale cheeks and his eyes are dark as he drops down and slides back up again. He moves with purpose. Minato feels pinned though he’s the one holding himself back. The weight of Obito is nothing—he could throw the other boy off, if he had to, if there were an emergency.

The retreating heat as Kakashi comes up, sinfully slow, makes Minato shudder.

“Minato. Don’t close your eyes. I want you to _look at me_.”

He has to listen. His eyes blink open, only to catch sight of Kakashi straddling him, his dick halfway inside of him, narrowed eyes drunk with arousal. His mouth dries up at the sight.

“You’re beautiful,” Minato chokes, amazed. He might come from just the look of Kakashi taking his cock so confidently.

The compliment makes his Alpha smirk.

“’You needed this,” Kakashi says as he rocks down, building up a rhythm. “I’m sorry I made you wait.”

“I wanted this,” Minato agrees, breathless with how much he’s enjoying being beneath the other Alpha, how he doesn’t feel in control at all. He’s given up, given Kakashi everything. He’s surrendered.

“You _needed_ this,” Kakashi corrects in a scolding tone. He keeps talking as he rides Minato. He doesn’t look away for an instant, looking down at Minato with his eyes clouded by pleasure and his scarlet cheeks, still completely in control. “You’re too strong on your own. You could never relax. You were always holding yourself back, always controlling yourself or else you’d knock everyone else over. You’re that strong.”

He pauses to rise up off of Minato’s dick completely, separating them with a wet popping sound which makes Minato bite his lip to keep from making an embarrassing sound.

“You needed someone as strong as you,” Kakashi explains as he lines himself back up, to let Minato enjoy entering him all over again, talking with an even voice as he sinks back down slowly. “You needed somebody who could handle you, to match you. You needed me. And you needed this. Can you tell? You’re different now. Obito isn’t choking on your smell. You can relax—I’ve got you.”

Minato realizes with a shock that Kakashi is completely right. He isn’t controlling his pheromones at all and that no one is reacting. He can relax. Kakashi has _claimed_ him.

The thought sends bolt of heat straight to his groin and his hips stutter up into Kakashi once.

“Ah! I’m, ah, sorry.” Then, with a thick swallow, he looks up for permission and forgiveness. “Please? Alpha—”

Kakashi growls his approval and picks up the pace suddenly, riding him viciously, hands flat on Minato’s chest so he can slam himself down onto Minato’s dick again and again.

“Do it,” Kakashi hisses, “Come for me.”

Minato wants to grab Kakashi but Obito’s weight bears down on his hands, restraining him, stopping him and he can’t stop himself, crying out as Kakashi slams down to meet his upwards thrust. He comes with a helpless shout, completely undone. His release shoots up inside Kakashi who makes a pleased groan of his own.

Then, to his amazement, _he relaxes_.

He can just bask in the glow and doesn’t have to spend energy wrapping his scent back up under his control.

He’s Kakashi’s.

“Oh.” He feels too good to even describe, completely wrung out. Words are rather beyond him. For the first time that he can remember since coming into his nature, Minato takes a slow, shuddery breath in and just exists, just the way he is.

“Sensei,” Obito’s voice says softly. “You smell…”

Oh no. Maybe the bond isn’t as strong as he thought, Minato worries as he blinks his eyes open. Is he making Obito uncomfortable? He doesn’t want to upset his mate’s Omega.

“Sensei,” Obito says again and this time Minato realizes with a jolt that he isn’t bothered so much as hot-and-bothered. “ _You smell incredible._ ”

There’s a bit of a strangled sound from Kakashi as Obito folds over on top of Minato and kisses him.

+

Kakashi watches with a sort of floaty feeling of disbelief as his mates make out in front of him. Minato’s interest in the sweet-smelling Omega is evident enough to Kakashi, who is still sitting on his erection, which is steadily throbbing back to life deep inside of him. It’s a little wild to think about. His two most precious people are sharing teasing touches, Obito eager, Minato a little hesitant but interested. Their hands wander and Kakashi can’t help rocking down a bit on Minato’s dick. It feels nice to be taken, though he rather feels as though he’s the one doing the taking, as the blonde gasps at the sensation and groans against Obito’s mouth.

“Hey,” Kakashi calls, rising up until just the tip is still inside of him, waiting until Obito looks up from kissing his mate cross-eyed to see. “Wanna switch?”

Both his mates groan at the suggestion.

“Yes,” Obito gasps, scrambling to swap places with his Alpha, “Yes I want to, oh, fuck. Yes! Sensei, can we…”

“I’m here for you,” Minato murmurs as his students trade places, Kakashi coming up to inspect the bite on his neck with his lips and his tongue while Obito climbs up on top of him and then he’s swallowed up by the Omega.

He nearly shouts as Obito sinks down. He’s _drenched_.

“Obito,” he croaks, not caring if he sounds completely wrecked because he is. Obito is so. Wet. To think that watching him and Kakashi together made the Omega this turned on sends Minato’s head spinning.

Kakashi hums an encouraging sound as he mouthes the mark he’s made. “He **loves** it,” he whispers against golden skin, making Minato shudder at the sensation. “The way you’re filling him up. Can’t you smell it? _He wants you_. He wants you to fuck him, Sensei. He had to watch. He hardly had a chance to touch, to taste. He’s so empty now. Can you fill him up?”

Minato wonders if he’ll get a complex for Kakashi telling him what to do.

He finds he can’t mind at all.

“Yes, Alpha,” he growls, and relishes the noise Obito makes when he fucks up into him.

+

Much, much later, once they’ve lost track of how many times they’ve made Obito orgasm between the two of them, Kakashi herds his mates to a much-needed bath.

“I don’t care how nice it feels,” Kakashi says sternly to both his pouting partners, “I am sticky, and it smelled nice then, but it’s drying now, and I want to be clean.” He rolls his eyes in exasperation as Obito gives him a kicked-puppy look while Minato tries to smile for him though he’s clearly also a bit put-out. “No. I’m not fucking _anyone else_ _until I’ve had a bath_.”

Obito whines a bit. Kakashi makes sure to memorize it, so he can tease Obito mercilessly once his heat breaks, how he wants to keep himself covered in Kakashi’s come.

A blush rises to his face at the thought.

Maybe he won’t tease Obito about that after all.

No one is moving though, and Kakashi folds his arms over his chest.

“Guys. How are we supposed to have shower sex if we can’t ever get in the bath?”

His partners predictably perk up.

Kakashi silently prays for strength as Obito grabs Minato’s wrist to drag him toward the baths, eyes lighting up with the promise of a good fuck while they’re all slippery.

There’s going to be so. Much. Sex in his future.

Why is this his life.

But, he thinks as he spots the twin bite marks on his mates as they all head toward the baths, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	9. Tongue in the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the feeling of finishing a story. We've come to the end of this tale~ Thanks for joining me on this journey, I hope you enjoyed it.

They return to the village together, walking back through the streets of Konoha in a close group. Minato gages the general reaction of the villagers and civilians as he returns with caution. He knows his chakra must seem different even to the casual observer. His presence is still acknowledged by all: his hair alone is enough of an identifying feature, a vibrant blonde burst of sunshine. As they make their way through the streets Minato notices the multiple double-takes and wide-eyed stares, but since his neck is covered and his scent is mostly in check, he knows the looks are for Obito.

People stare openly at the young Uchiha who wears his jacket unzipped with the collar turned down, showing off the brand new mark on his neck and, inadvertently, flaunting his freshly-fucked Omega scent _everywhere_.

The number of Alphas both Minato and Kakashi have to glare into submission is frankly worrisome.

But, Minato thinks as they return to their respective domiciles, Obito _does_ smell sweet. It’s all the better that he wears Kakashi’s mark out in the open, so others know he’s already claimed and don’t try anything.

It’s only after he drops off his students that he allows himself to return to the office and get caught up on what’s been going on in the village while he was, ah, _indisposed_.

Minato takes a moment to contemplate his actions before he also folds down the long part of his turtleneck.

It’s only barely visible, the hint of Kakashi’s bite mark.

He wonders how many will catch sight of it and stare.

He walks in past the check-in chuunin with a friendly wave. The familiar Beta waves back, and it isn’t until Minato is halfway down the hallway that the man nearly jumps to his feet in choked alarm.

Minato bites his lip—it would be unbecoming for the village leader to be seen _snickering_.

He takes the long route back to his office, enjoying the various reactions to his bared neck along the way. Ninja are supposed to kill their emotions to become perfect weapons, and most of the time they succeed.

Today seems very different, Minato thinks as he struggles not to smirk, walking past a pair of openly gaping jounin. Every person he’s passed so far has greeted him with a smile or wave, and then, like they can’t help it, their eyes track down to his neck, usually hidden by his turtleneck. Reactions have ranged from shock to awe, amusement to disbelief, and one particularly _spectacular_ spit-take involving a young chuunin and a cup of coffee.

Minato smiles to himself, treasuring the memories, and comes around the corner to find someone waiting at his door.

“Yondaime-sama! It’s good to see you ba— **oh**!”

The blonde smothers a laugh. The brown-haired genin is very clearly struggling not to point out the obvious.

“It’s good to be back, Umino-san. What brings you up here?”

“Oh! It’s, um,” Iruka stutters, stumbling over his words as his eyes track straight up the line of Minato’s bare neck, staring in obvious disbelief, only to dart away again the next instant. “It’s Nohara-san! She was looking for you. I’ve tried to tell her that no one knew where you were but your personal guards, but she didn’t really listen.”

Minato places a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. It’s not something he could have ever done, before, just hanging around others like this with his guard lowered. Most of his scent is still under wraps but now he can relax a little. He doesn’t have to spend so much effort on making sure his pheromones are completely under control. He takes a moment to relish the mundane.

Iruka blinks and looks up at him, curious at the casual touch, but it disappears before it lingers too long.

“Thank you, Umino-san,” Minato says with a kind look. “I’ll be sure to find Rin-chan and talk to her properly.”

“No problem… I mean! You’re very welcome, Lord Hokage!”

Feeling unusually provocative, Minato calls out as the younger man tries to flee the hallway.

“Why, Umino-san, is something troubling you? You seem flustered.” He offers a very sensual, very knowing look with half-lidded eyes, as if silently daring the younger man to call him out. “Did you see something you didn’t expect?”

“Y-y-y-yes, Lord Fourth! I mean! N-no, Lord Fourth! I m-m-mean, I, ah, I’m sure I’m not sure but I’m very sorry if I offended you and goodbye—“

The genin, completely red in the face, _bolts_ down the hall.

Minato can’t help it—he bursts into laughter.

+

Rin can’t help it—she bursts out laughing.

Kakashi blinks a few times.

He expected tears, honestly. This is a thousand times better, if a little humiliating.

“Oh that’s _priceless_! You bit Sensei? _And_ Obito? And he let you, and, and, and _Obito is an Omega_? I love it! That’s hilarious!”

Ah, he thinks as Rin laughs a little helplessly. She thinks it’s a joke.

“Rin,” he says over the sound of her guffawing, “Rin, I’m being serious. We’re mates, me and Sensei and Obito.”

The brown-haired girl takes a deep gasp for air before she cackles, laughing hard enough to hurt her stomach.

“Wahahahah! _Mates_! Oh, oh please! Mercy! The three of you, in, what, a _threesome_? Ha! That’s the funniest thing you’ve said yet!”

“Rin,” Kakashi says, a little sternly and with a hint of Alpha presence to his voice, “I’m **not** joking.”

She’s laughing so hard that it takes a minute for her laughter to die off. When it finally hits, that Kakashi isn’t joking to cheer her up, that he’s being serious and he’s filling her in on why they disappeared together for a few days, she stops laughing. After that she stops smiling.

Kakashi feels like a bad teammate for predicting Rin’s reaction so correctly, but he opens his arms straight away when she starts bawling.

She cries for a few minutes. Kakashi doesn’t know what to say, so he says nothing. If Rin didn’t want his support she wouldn’t let him hold her. It’s the right call. When her tears are all spent, she wipes her face on Kakashi’s chest and sniffs once. Then she straightens and pushes off from him gently, looking up with a fierce look of determination coming over her tear streaked face. Kakashi automatically braces for impact.

“Details.”

Kakashi blinks a few times.

“Aa?”

“Details,” Rin repeats, “I wasn’t there, and I expect I won’t be there next time, since the three of you are all together now, so since you basically kicked me off the team—“

“I did no such thing!” Kakashi protests, barely refraining from squeaking.

Rin smiles cheerfully, despite her red eyes from crying.

“You can say no. But I don’t think it’s a bad trade. You guys get each other, and I get exclusive rights to tease the three of you.”

“You _already_ have that right and you abuse it _all the time_ ,” Kakashi grumbles, but he gets it. She feels left out. Excluded. And she is, in a way. This is her way of offering a mutually beneficial olive branch, of sorts.

If it were anyone else Kakashi would light them up with Chidori for even _mentioning_ his sex life. But Rin is different. She’s the team medic. Their teammate. She deserves better than just being shoved off to one side with no consideration and honestly she isn’t asking for much.

He shrugs, trying to seem indifferent as he settles in beside her.

“So. Details?”

Rin’s smile brightens her damp cheeks.

“Details.”

+

Obito goes home and is promptly accosted by no less than twelve Uchiha intent on dragging him somewhere. But despite being a freshly minted Omega, Obito is still himself, Uchiha Obito, and Uchiha Obito doesn’t get dragged anywhere, thank-you-very-much. He yanks the hand off his jacket with speed and shoves off the second pair of hands trying to get a hold of his wrist.

“Yo! Enough, I just got back! I’m not going anywhere, you jerks.”

The surrounding Uchiha make similar faces of bored annoyance, which ticks Obito off.

“C’mon, let’s just go,” one of them complains. “Orochimaru-sama said as soon as he’s back—“

A hand grabs his shoulder, and Obito grins.

Even though they haven’t gone anywhere yet, they just grabbed him. That’s assault, and the laws state very clearly that anyone, no matter their status, can resist being assaulted.

So he’s well within his rights to fight back.

The ensuing scuffle involves at least four more adults before someone shows up to break up the fight.

Red eyes shining with pride, Obito stands up straight for the verbal thrashing, cheeks pinched with how hard he’s grinning. He took on more than ten of his clansmen at the same time and held his own! He’s no floor mat. He doesn’t care that Omegas are supposed to be all demur and protected and cherished and loved behind glass walls—He’s Obito, and he’s not going to let his biology dictate what he’s supposed to do with his life.

“…all this time, with the Lord Fourth—Obito! Are you even listening? Your elders are addressing you!”

“Please excuse me!” Obito nearly shouts, still thrilled with himself. His cheeks are flushed and he’s still riding the adrenaline high of the fight. The thought floats through the head of anyone looking at Obito—he’s gorgeous. “I was distracted. Thank you for your advice!”

The older Uchiha is obviously confused by this outburst which, while loud, is also plainly a show of _submission_ coming from a _very attractive_ Omega, flushed in the face and positively _shining_ with how pleased he is.

The man stumbles over continuing his previous train of thought.

“Well. That is… er. Very well, then. It seems you’ve learned your lesson. I suppose you’re free to be about your business…”

Obito grins and takes off like a shot.

+

Trouble stirs a few days later.

Minato watches as several of his own Alpha jounins and chuunins start openly smirking at him, or even shaking their heads in dismay. He does his job and minds himself, listening when he can to the rumors that inevitably circulate about the mark on his neck. Some say he’s been tamed. Others claim rape, a _heinous_ crime, but more common is the thought that Minato has willingly submitted to some other stronger Alpha.

The manhunt for his mate begins and Kakashi watches with obvious amusement.

“Who do they think it could be?”

Rin does her very best to keep a straight face as her friends from the Academy gossip.

“It’s _got_ to be an Alpha from another village,” a brunette kunoichi whispers. “No one here is strong enough to stand up to the Hokage!”

“It can’t be. He’s been stuck with an Omega,” another girl with glasses speculates, “Someone who can mellow him out. He smelt so strongly before. Now it’s just different. I was always standing at the back, when he made those village-wide announcements because he smelled so much.”

“I know. But who could it be?”

“Rin, you’re on his team! Do you have any clue?”

“Oh, it’s got to be an Alpha,” Rin says carelessly, “I’ve no doubt. But maybe we shouldn’t gossip?”

“Why not?”

“Everyone else is!”

“And it’s _so mysterious_ ,” her friends gush together. “Who could have claimed the Yondaime Hokage?”

Rin clamps down on a grin as Obito and Kakashi come into sight.

“There’s my team. Catch you later! Good luck figuring it out~”

“What’s the tea,” Obito asks as Rin runs up to greet them. “You looked pretty invested in that conversation.”

“Haven’t you heard?” Rin asks with mock shock, “ _Someone’s bitten Sensei_!”

Obito busts out laughing.

Kakashi rolls his eyes rather dramatically.

“Think we should fess up?”

“Honestly? It’s pretty fun to watch everyone run around,” Rin giggles. “No one has a clue.”

“It’ll get old fast,” Obito predicts. “Gossip like that always dies down. Just ignore it and it’ll go away.”

He’s quite incorrect. The gossip that someone has marked and mated the Yondaime gets out to other nations, and before the month is out Iwa and Kiri are gearing up for war. Realizing that he’s let it go on a little long, Minato calls a summit for the five Kages to meet before things can devolve any further.

Kakashi and Obito and Rin come as his personal guard, along with four more hand-picked black ops specialists. They move in the shadows, waiting in the wings as Minato and his team head up to the Summit. There they face the leaders of the other Hidden Villages and Minato notices at once the open leers and glares he gets from nearly everyone seated, Alpha or Beta, and before he even takes his seat there’s a murmured slur in his direction.

The Yondaime of the Village Hidden in the Leaves greets the room cordially.

“Thank you all for coming. I’ve noticed some concerning actions between our countries, lately. I firmly believe that a peaceful solution is…”

“Hey,” a voice cuts in with a sneer, “Shouldn’t you be asking your Alpha for _permission_ before you speak?”

Minato doesn’t face the man and continues his address.

“Konoha champions self-respect and manners. Of course, the less civilized nations have had plenty of time to come around to the ideas of the new century. We no longer live in the past, when only Alphas could rule or hold status and title. We’re willing to work with you to find a peaceful resolution to any border discrepancies…”

An exaggerated sigh again cuts in.

“Yikes. All this yapping, Lord Fourth. I think we’ve heard enough from you.”

“Look, that’s all good and well, but no one’s gonna listen to someone else’s _bitch_ —“

There isn’t the slightest warning before Minato’s scent unfurls.

Powerful.

Dominant.

Bold.

Utterly overwhelming and completely commanding, it fills the room like a blaze in the night, exploding and flooding every nose present.

A weight descends over every shoulder. Instinct _screams_ to life from deep inside, dragged out by Minato’s pheromones. Every person present suddenly feels it, the incredible urge to give up, to **_submit_** , and present their stomach or throat.

Minato’s smell is everywhere. The only present Omegas, Obito and one other, go straight to the floor with identical whimpers, turning to show their stomachs, surrendering, whining plaintively at the incredible command from the Alpha’s smell, demanding their submission.

The Betas fare no better, hearing the command loud and clear, groaning and lowering their heads, averting their eyes at once. Some even sink to the floor as well at the sudden density. It’s as though something has stepped out of the shadows and is looming, the threat of pain upon defiance choking them as they try to breathe through it.

The Alphas present, most of the jounin and every other Leader of a Hidden village, barely manage to hold their heads up. The one soul that tries to speak gags on their words and swallows a pained cry, their throat full of fiery Alpha pheromones. It’s impossible to do anything but show submission, _quickly_.

Within seconds the entire room is under his control. No one can even raise their head to meet his gaze, look him in the eyes, no one can hardly move their bodies, the scent is so overwhelming, flooding their bodies with the instinct to be still, to give in and give up.

It’s obvious that if he chose Minato could simply walk through and slit the throat of everyone present.

The thought happens simultaneously, and the Village Leaders sweat profusely.

The scent is growing thicker.

A single lazy voice cuts through the fog of pheromones.

“Maa, _Sensei_ , I think that’s enough. They probably get the picture.”

Slowly, like mist lifting in the early morning, Minato withdraws and wraps his scent back up.

Four shocked Alpha leaders look over to where the voice came from that caused the scent’s retreat.

Kakashi glances up from his soft-core porn.

“Eh? Is the meeting over?”

He looks completely and utterly _unaffected_. There’s a single reason why that might be, and every Alpha and Beta present that gets it goes wide-eyed and looks back-and-forth in shock between the silver-haired _teenager_ and the man that just _brought the room to its knees._

It’s a struggle but Minato manages not to snicker.

“Almost. Why don’t you and Obito get some lunch with Rin,” he suggests with a slow smile. “I think we’ve just about made our point here. Unless someone else would like to say a few words?”

Absolute stunned silence greets his beatific smile.

“Then we’re all agreed? I’d like to discuss a peaceful solution…”

This time, no one dares interrupt.

+

Another month passes. The war efforts quietly resolve themselves and the rumors change.

“Did you hear? The Alpha that tamed the Lord Fourth—It’s the last Hatake, the son of the late White Fang.”

“His student? Kinky.”

“So rare! Two Alphas! It can only be good for the village, right?”

“I wonder who tops? Or do they, like, do each other? At the same time?”

“It must take a LOT of sex to keep someone with such a strong scent in check…”

“I thought it was just a rumor—did the Lord Fourth really make Kiri’s Kage piss himself?”

“I heard they ALL pissed themselves, just from the Yondaime’s scent alone.”

“I heard him and Hatake were all over each other at the summit and that’s the _only reason_ the Lord Fourth didn’t kill anybody for insulting him! Can you imagine?”

“We sound **very** exciting,” Minato mumbles as Rin reports the latest from the rumor mill. “Our lives sound so different when you put it that way. But that last one I don’t mind—I’d love to put my hands all over you, Kakashi.”

Kakashi preens.

Obito rolls his eyes so hard Minato fears they’ll roll right out of his head.

“Don’t inflate his ego any more, Sensei,” Obito warns, even from his positing slung across Kakashi’s thighs, “His head is big enough.”

“I’m just the best,” Kakashi says placatingly, pressing a kiss to his Omega’s cheek. “I’m awesome and everyone knows it.”

“You’re impossible,” Obito says flatly as Minato leans over to kiss their Alpha. “ _Sensei_. Don’t encourage him!”

“Didn’t you hear,” Minato chuckles, “Apparently, I can’t keep my hands off of him.”

Obito whines, but Kakashi kindly turns and kisses him senseless, and he minds a lot less, then.

Rin fans herself faintly and turns to go.

“Have fun! I’ll be around but I’ll get out of your hair~ Give me the good stuff later, Kakashi!”

“I will,” he calls after her.

She grins and shuts the door behind her boys with a click.

Kakashi turns to his Omega and Alpha and licks his lips under the mask.

“It’s been stressful. All those meetings. All that posturing. You must be worn out, Sensei.”

Obito grins and gets up beside his mate, climbing after him into Minato’s lap, loving the startled laugh they get as they come up to kiss him together.

“Oh? And do you have a solution to that, too?”

“Yeah,” Kakashi says with a sultry look, “I think it’ll help you relax to suck Obito while I fuck him on top of you.”

Obito’s cheeks flush as Minato’s eyes go _dangerously_ dark.

“That sounds like a very good way to relax,” Minato growls hungrily, and Obito groans as two pairs of hands descend to touch.


End file.
